Two Stones, Two Hearts
by Ogregal
Summary: A pirate themed story, involves two jewels, a pirate daughter and a dwarf prince.
1. Two Stones, Two Hearts

**Two Stones, Two Hearts**

**The story of a young woman, daughter of a famed pirate Captain Jonathan**

**Johanson , had lived life on the roaring seas with her father, but until one fateful day, during a nasty storm, it took the lives of her father and crew, but Joanna, the only suvivor of the crew. At Captain Johanson 's dying wish, he gave his daughter, Joanna a jewel. A he told her the jewel was supposed to have a match to it, but it remains a mystery of where the jewel's match would be. After the passing of her father, Joanna jumps ship to find land, but she ends up mysteriously and magically transported to Middle Earth. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**London, England**

**1798**

I was onboard ship, waiting for my conversation with my father, Captain Jonathan Johanson. He had plans of an arrange marriage with one of the fellow crew members, and his right hand man, George Valdermere. I really liked George, but I wasn't really romantically interested in George. In fact, I am not interested in getting romantically involved with people. I wanted to live my life, just like my father, traveling the seas, and become a pirate just like him. After my mother died of the Scarlett Fever, my father took me on board immediately, and already became one of their own.

And I've been on ship since. It has been rough for a while, now I'm used to it. And the crew, they are like brothers and uncles to me, and they trained me in weapons, taught me well in combat. It is a pleasure to consider the crew as my family. We are like one, big dysfunctional family, that is, considering there have been quite a few brawls breaking out.

Mostly over something petty as treasure. Pirates have a love for treasure and gold, and my papa, Captain Johanson, is the one who loved it the most, and it concerned me. Legend has it among the pirates, that if a pirate loves treasure and gold so much, they could fall under a sickness, which will never, ever be cured, and things will get deadly once the Captain of the pirate crew falls under it. I'm praying it won't happen to my father. I'm highly positive it wouldn't.

My father has plans of traveling to an Island that is rumored to be loaded with treasure. But there has been stories of this Island that is very dangerous, and I tried telling him that it would next to impossible going to the Island, considering that the weather gets very bad there. But my father, as stubborn as always, refuses to listen. So one night, as we travel to the Island, I stood outside on the ship, looking into the sky, and the clouds were beginning to get dark, and I could hear rumbles of thunder in the distance. "Father!' I cried out running to him, as he was steering the ship.

"What is it, daughter?" asked my father. "We need to take another direction, we have a storm coming." I told him. "There is no other way to get to the island but this way, Joanne."

Said my father. "But father, I'm telling you, there is a storm coming, we must take another route!" I protested. "Joanne, I'm in new mood of arguing This route is the only way to go, and we're going to take it." snapped my father. "Hang you and your stupid love for gold! You have no idea how dangerous storms could be out a sea!" I shouted at him. "Who is the Captain here, Joanna Elizabeth?" my father shouted back. "Fine, we'll take your route." I grumbled, as I went into my room. No sooner as I went into my room, the storm began, and I could feel the ship moving rocking back and forth aggressively.

All the belongings in my room fell over, broken some of fragile belongings that mother gave me. I quickly jumped out of bed, and I went looking for my father. "In your room now! Its far too dangerous out here for you!" my father barked. "No! I want to be out here with you!" I shouted. Suddenly, my father reached in his pocket, and took out a bright jewel. It was like a diamond, but it wasn't. And he gave it to me. "Take this. This is yours, you must keep it safe. As my wish, you must find the match to this. Once you find the match, you will find your destiny!" said my father, his voice sounded serious.

"Father." I said. "No go in your room." said my father.

"But father! You're going to die out here!" I shouted, after putting the jewel in my pocket. "I SAID GO!" my father roared. I sadly went into my room, seeking shelter from the storm. But even my room wasn't much of a shelter. So I decided to go back out on ship. "Joanne, you must abandon ship. Go without me. Don't worry I'll be fine!" said my father. "I'm not leaving without you." I replied firmly. "Joanne, you must go." said my father, taking my hands. "No." I said, as tears swelled up in my hands. "Just go, Joanne." pleaded my father.

And so, without a choice, I jumped off the ship. "FATHER!" I cried out. "Farewell, my daughter! I will never forget you!" my father called out. I sobbed as I waded in the water, keeping myself afloat, as I watched the entire ship sank into the water. "FATHER!" I screamed as the ship sank further into the ocean. My father is gone. The crew is gone. And I, am the only survivor of it all. The weather slowly cleared up as I allowed the waves guiding me to a land. But I fell into unconsciousness the more I was out on the water.

I'm hoping I would get to some land soon.

**Middle Earth,**

**Rivendell.**

**Narrator**

Lord Elrond and Lindir took a stroll while the dwarves still feasting in the hall. He had just finished talking to Gandalf and Thorin, and having to deal with messy dwarves and their silly song. Suddenly a guard came running to them. "Lord Elrond, we found a woman outside. She's all wet. We must bring her in." said the guard. Gandalf, who was not that far behind looked at Elrond. "What's this I hear about a girl being found?" asked the wizard. "I don't know. We're going to find out who this girl is." said the elf lord.

Once outside, a guard carried the woman to them. She had long, auburn hair, dressed in brown trousers, a white blouse, a sword in a hilt, and a light brown coat. "We found her just outside of Rivendell." said the guard. "We must take her in, she is wet, it appears she is also suffering a cold." said Elrond. They took the woman in, and placed her in a guest room. Gandalf and Elrond remained there until she woke up. Suddenly, twenty minutes later, the woman woken up and she backed away in fright as she saw the wizard and elf looking at her.

"Who are you? And where in the hell am I?" asked Joanne, frantically. "I am Gandalf the Grey, and this is Lord Elrond, you are in his home of Imaladris." said Gandalf. "We have found your lying on the ground outside of Rivendell." said Elrond. "You must be Joanne Johanson, daughter of the late Captain Jonathan Johanson." said Gandalf, smiling. "How do you know my name?" asked Joanne. "Well, it was I who sent you here. You are much needed for a mission I am on, alongside with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit." said Gandalf. "Dwarves? You mean to tell me you want me, to join you on a quest with thirteen midgets and a whatever you call that last one?! I barely even know them. I don't know. I really don't know." said Joanne.

"Joanne, this important. They need extra help for this quest. They are reclaiming their home in Erebor, which may involve a dragon." said Gandalf. "Dragon?! Are you pulling my leg old man? There is no such thing as dragons! They only exist in fairy stories!" Joanne snapped. Elrond laughed. "I'm afraid they don't here, Miss Johanson. Come, we'll get some fresh clothes for you, and you can join us for supper, and you will meet Thorin and his companions." said Elrond. "I'm happy with what I'm wearing, thank yer very much!" huffed Joanne. "Feisty woman, isn't she?" said Elrond. Gandalf grinned and shrugged.

And so Joanne followed the wizard and elf into the dining hall, where Joanne noticed thirteen dwarfs, and a smaller male with curly hair, whom she assumed as a child. "Gentlemen, we have a new member of our company!" announced Gandalf. "Well gee, what other surprises you have come up with, wizard?" said a dwarf, with long dark hair with silver streaks. When Joanne looked at him, she gasped. _No way this feller is a dwarf! He's far too handsome to be one! _Joanne thought, and she smiled as she looked at him. "My friends, meet Miss Joanne Johanson!" said Gandalf.

Joanne stepped forward. "Hello, fellers!" smiled Joanne. "Gandalf, have you lost your mind? You are expecting us to take this woman with us on our quest? No, she is not coming!" snapped Thorin, the dark haired dwarf and leader of the company. "Excuse me? Are you saying that because I'm a woman, I can't join you? Let me tell you something dwarf! I am daughter of a Pirate Captain, and I was the only female amongst an all male crew! They allowed me to join them! I had no other choice, my mother died!" yelled Joanne.

This angered Thorin more. "You didn't tell me she was a pirate!" scowled Thorin. "Oh, you have issues with pirates?" snapped Joanna.

"Yes I do! I won't allow folk like yourself on.." Thorin began, but he quickly stopped as everyone glared at him. "Oh." said Thorin. "Reality hit yer in the ass, didn't it?" said Joanne, sarcastically. A dwarf with a funny hat grinned and laughed, looking at another dwarf a star fish hairstyle. "I love the way she talks!" grinned Bofur, the dwarf in the grey floppy hat. "Fine. She will come with us." growled Thorin, and he turned away from. "Hey! This is no way to treat a new mate!" said Joanne.

**Joanne's POV**

I woke up finding myself in a strange place, yet very beautiful. But I ended meeting the most arrogant man, dwarf or whatever he is. I never met anyone who is such a jerk and a pig! I wouldn't mind helping people out, my mother raised me to help people. When old man Gandalf asked for my help, at first I hesitated, but then I agreed to help him. For some reason the wizard knows me and I cannot understand why. I sat there, eating my supper, and no one bothered to talk to me. On the exception of the boy sitting next to me, named Bilbo.

The lad seems to be the only nicest person out of all them, but Gandalf and the Elrond Elf is nice too. I wish these dwarves could be a bit more nicer to me.

"Don't you worry, Miss Joanne. They'll warm up to you." said Bilbo. "How did they take it when you joined them?" I asked Bilbo. "They didn't like it. Especially Thorin. Thorin thinks I'm a useless, defenseless creature. He seems to be making a habit of judging others before getting to know them." said Bilbo. "I already seen that already, apparently he has problems with women too." I said with a scowl. "Our uncle doesn't have problems with all women, Miss Joanne." spoken up a blonde haired dwarf, named Fili.

"That idiot of a dwarf is your uncle?" I snapped. "He's not an idiot!" said a dark haired dwarf, and Fili's brother, Kili. "Well I'm sorry, sirs, no offense, but your uncle was rather rude to me. He doesn't understand that I was only the female aboard a ship of twenty men. Let me tell you, it was no easy ride, but I got used to it over time." I said. "Tell us about your pirate adventures!" spoken up a young dwarf named Ori. I smiled at the fact they wanted to get to know me more, and so I told them tales of my adventures, including the recent one up until the storm.

As much as I hated to talk about it, I also told the new forming illness that struck my father, which landed us in the mess in the beginning.

And as I was talking about it, it caught the attention of their leader, Thorin. "I don't mean to interrupt, Miss Johanson, but did you say your father falling under a 'sickness'? What sort of sickness?" asked Thorin. "You see most pirates love and adored treasure and gold. My father especially, and he took his love for gold to the extremes." I said. And I continued telling my story. When she finished, she took a jewel out of her pocket. "He gave me this, he told me someday when I find the match to it, and the two jewels come together, I will find my destiny." I said.

Thorin looked at the jewel. "This jewel looks familiar." said Thorin. "Why? Do you have one like it?" I asked. "Well, not like it, but the colors are the same." said Thorin. Then, the dwarf looked at me more, and in a way he made me feel uncomfortable. "So you father fell under the gold sickness? I see that we both share something in common, Miss Johanson." said Thorin. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I said, slamming down my drink and I walked away, tears streaming down my face. "Miss Johanson, wait! I-!" called out Thorin. "Just let her be lad." said Balin.

"The poor thing." said Bofur. "She must've lost her father recently." said Fili.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thorin's POV:**

"Excuse me!" I told Elrond and Gandalf, and I left the table following Joanne's direction. When I asked my companions where Joanne had gone, Bofur told me that she stepped out onto the balcony, and so I followed her there. I saw Joanne standing alone, looking at the stars, and I could hear weeping. I never meant to bring up a subject that sensitive to her. It is I noticed, we both had quite in common. And so I placed my hand on Joanne's shoulder. "Joanne, I apologize for bringing up a sensitive subject. I know exactly what you're going through. I saw my own grandfather go through the same thing." I said to Joanne.

"Dwarves can fall under the sickness too?" asked Joanne. "Yes." I replied. "Thorin, I'm sorry to hear that." said Joanne looking at me. "If you have time, I could tell you tales of my family and my grandfather!" I offered to Joanne. Joanne smiled. "I like to hear it." said Joanne. And I began telling her everything from my grandfather's gold sickness, to Smaug's first attack, and our war against the orcs, and of the deaths of my grandfather and brother.

**Joanne's POV**

I truly felt sorry for Thorin after hearing his story. I felt guilty of talking so mean to him on our first meeting. It most definitely no way for a lady to act in front of royalty, as I realized he was of royal blood. I felt so foolish! If my father saw me now, knowing him he would probably laugh at me, but my mother on the other hand, she would've smacked me in the back of the head and demanded me to start acting lady like. It is hard for me to behave like a lady after being raised by my father and friends dominated by males.

Thorin now likes me and has finally accepted me as part of the group, and I will join them on their quest. Oh and mentioned to me there is treasure involved, but I told him I don't want no part of it. For safety reasons. My father has fallen under the sickness which landed us in a fatal shipwreck, and the last thing I needed is for my own well being to fall under it. But there is another issue begin to rise that caused more concern-the heir of Thror. Thorin Oakenshield. He could fall under it too.

"Thorin, you don't think you would fall under this sickness too, just like your grandfather?" I asked Thorin.

"I'm not my grandfather! And it most certainly will never happen!" said Thorin sternly. "Thorin!" I said. "You heard me, Joanne! Its not going to happen!" Thorin snapped at me. "Wow! Now back off the claws, you really didn't have to snap at me okay?" I snapped back. Thorin bowed his head. "My apologies, Joanne. We should get back inside before the others worry of us." said Thorin standing up, and I followed Thorin back inside the palace. Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, and Gandalf met with Elrond in another area of the palace, while I stayed with the dwarves in their makeshift camp in another.

And the dwarves are merry making. "Do you drink, Miss Joanne?" asked Bofur. "Do I drink? Do I drink! Of course I drink! Rum if yer have it!" I said. The dwarf laughed. "Here you go, my dear!" smiled the dwarf, handing the entire bottle to me. And to the dwarves surprise, I had the bottle gone within seconds. They acted as if they never seen a woman drink before. "Holy mother of pearl! I never seen a woman drink an entire bottle of rum and have it gone in seconds!" exclaimed Fili. "Fili, yer never seen a woman drink before?" I said to Fili. "Well-no not exactly." said Fili.

"Well embrace yer self young one, all of yer are going to be drunk under the table!

I grinned at all the dwarves. "Is that so? Are you offering us a challenge, lassie?" said Dwalin. "Yer bet!" I said proudly. "Its on!" snickered Gloin. And now we began our drinking competition. Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin is really going to love this. Thorin most likely would get very pissed off at us for our behavior. One hour and many drinks later, I realized I couldn't drink those confounded dwarves under the table. These guys are professionals! And here I thought pirates are! But I am a good sport and gave them credit. Then it was Bofur who wanted some music.

Music! I haven't heard music in a long time, I nearly forgotten what music sounded like. I never played any instruments, but I enjoyed listened to it whenever possible. The last time I remembered hearing music, when my father picked up his accordion and played lively drinking tunes, followed by a few of our other crew members whom had musical instruments as well and joined them. And I would get up and dance around with the rest of the crew to their playing and singing.

Bofur took out his pipe whistle, followed by Fili and Kili who found fiddles laying nearby, and they began to sing and play a lively number. Something about a 'merry old inn'.

I started jumping to my feet immediately and began to dance. To my surprise, it was Balin who came in and joined in dancing with me, followed by Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Bombur, and Dwalin. In my heart I wished Thorin was here to dance with me, but he had other things he had to take care of. Bofur had quite a singing voice on him, not bad for a dwarf! I must admit, Bofur and all the dwarves sang much better than my father's crew! When the song ended, everyone began to wind down, and the dwarves requested more stories from me.

"You know," I began telling them, "It has been a long time since I heard merry music and singing, I nearly forgotten what music sounds like. I remember the last time I heard music and singing when I was a teenager. One night on our ship, my father would take out his accordion followed by several of the other crew members whom had instruments themselves, and they would play and sing drinking songs for hours!" I was telling them. "I bet pirate drinking songs are interesting!" grinned Bofur.

I laughed. "None any different than others, my dear Bofur!" I smiled at the dwarf. Bofur smiled back. "What's an accordion?" asked Dwalin.

"You never heard of an accordion? Its an instrument with bellows with small keys on each side and you squeeze it, and makes a nice happy melody. It wasn't necessarily my father's best instrument to play, he also played the Celtic harp." I explained to the dwarves. "Your father played the harp too?" said Ori. "Yep." I replied. "Uncle Thorin plays harp, and rather well too!" piped in Kili. "Really? I never knew that." I said smiling. _Wow, I would've really love to seen that! _I thought to myself after Kili told me that Thorin could play the harp. Which gave me an idea the next time I see Thorin.

Later on, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo arrived in our little makeshift camp. I smiled brightly at them as they entered. "Thorin, your nephew just informed me you can play the harp! Is that true?" I said. "Yes it is true." said Thorin with a slight smile. "You don't mind playing a harp for me?" I asked kindly. "Joanne, I would ask for a harp, but I refuse to play elven harps." said Thorin. "Please, Thorin! I really want to hear you play!" I pleaded. Thorin rolled his eyes, and muttered something in another language under his breath, and then he sighed. "Very well. I can see if I can borrow Lindir 's harp." said Thorin.

Thorin walks away looking for Lindir.

Shortly, Thorin returned with a small beautiful golden harp in his hand. And he sat down, placing the instrument on his lap, and he started to play. I sat down beside him and watched him in amazement. I couldn't believe how well this dwarf can play the harp, and how is large hands could play so delicately and skillfully. My heart began to race. That dwarf looked so handsome and magnificent, I could not help from keeping my eyes off of him.

Suddenly, these strange feelings came over me, and I tried to shake them off. It cannot be possible I'm falling in love with Thorin, I just met him tonight! And I sworn myself years ago I would never get involved in a romantic relationship. My life is my travels, and my travels is my life. I'm committed to travel and see the world, and nothing else. Suddenly to my surprise, as Thorin was playing the harp, he began to sing. Talk about something I would never forget. The voice of his, I couldn't believe such beautiful singing came from him!

He reminded me of an opera singer, although I never been to an opera, but my mother has, and she told me all about it. Now I had this feeling of wanting to swoon like some young school girl. _Stop acting like such a scalawag, Joanne! You swore to never get involved in a romantic relationships, stop your swooning! _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, when Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song. I smiled brightly at him. "Thorin that is beautiful, the most beautiful music and singing I ever heard! You are quite gifted!" I complimented him. "Thank you." said Thorin. "Do you have a harp of your own?" I managed to ask Thorin. Thorin nodded. "Yes, it still lays in Erebor, Miss Joanne. And someday once we reclaim our home, it will be played again!" smiled Thorin. _Stop it you jack ass, you're making this difficult for me, _I thought.

"Joanne, you must get your rest. We all do. We'll be leaving in a couple hours." said Thorin. I nodded in agreement. "Yes, Thorin. Good night!" I said to the dwarf. "Good night!" Thorin replied as he climbed in his bedroll to fall asleep. As for me, I could not sleep. Every time I do, the image of Thorin singing and playing his harp popped in my head! Now I'm starting to dream of him! Finally I shook it off, climbed underneath my covers, and fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Narrator:**

Three hours later, Thorin woke up Joanne and the rest of the company, planning to depart from Rivendell. Joanne slacked behind because her jewel dropped from her bag. Thorin noticed, and he picked up the stone for her. "Give me that!" snapped Joanne. "I was only picking it up for you and returning it, Miss Johanson!" said Thorin. Joanne slightly smiled taking the jewel, placing it back in her pocket. "Thank you!" said Joanne. "There is no need to get all worked up over it." Thorin concluded as he turned away.

Shortly, the company, now outside of Rivendell, begin the journey. Joanne had remained quiet during the whole time, because hardly anyone spoken to her since they left. She didn't understand why. After walking for several hours, Thorin called out to make camp. They set up camp, and Joanne volunteered to find some of firewood. "Well at least she's contributing." said Gloin, noticing Joanne wanting to help out, after Joanne walked away to find the firewood.

"Be easy on her Gloin! She had a hard life. Granted, not the best life for any woman to have, to grew up on the seas amongst pirates, yet alone watching her father falling under a 'gold sickness'." said Balin. Gloin bowed his head. "The poor lass." said Bofur. "Hey! Uncle Thorin and Miss Johanson have quite a lot in common!" beamed Kili. "You're not saying that Miss Johanson and Thorin make a great couple are you, Kee?" asked Fili. "They would make a great couple! She's short fused, Thorin's short fused. Both had relatives battling the same illness." said Kili.

"They may have something in common, Kili that doesn't mean they would take a liking to each other." said Dwalin. "Besides that, I heard her saying that she's not really interested in romantic relationships anyway." said Gloin. "Yeah, she did say that. She mostly wants to focus on her travels. Wouldn't that get boring after a while?" said Kili. "Not to her apparently." said Balin. Balin had thoughts of talking to Joanne one on one. She is woman, and someday she should settle.

Once Joanne returned with the firewood, Balin smiled. "Miss Johanson! Do you have a minute?" asked Balin. Joanne smiled. "Yes I have a minute!" said Joanne.

Joanne sat next to Balin. "Just out of curiosity, Joanne, and I don't mean to pry, but have you ever had any thoughts of retiring from traveling and settling down?" asked Balin. "Well, actually I have thought of retiring from traveling, but not right now, since I'm on a quest with all of you. But after this quest with all of you, I am considering of retiring from traveling all together. The settling down and getting married part, is out of the question. I'm used to being alone, and I much prefer it that way." said Joanne.

"You can't be serious, Joanne. You have to have someone in your life you can talk to!" said Fili. Joanne sighed. "I know, but in time my mind will change. Hey! What are you people leading up too?" snapped Joanne, catching on to the dwarves questions. "We're not leading up to anything, lassie." said Balin. "Balin, you guys believe I have a strong liking for your leader. Our friendship is completely platonic and nothing more." said Joanne. "Yes, we see that its platonic." said Balin. "I hate to say this, but our friendship is going to remain platonic." said Joanne. "Good!" growled Dwalin.

Balin glared at his brother when the dwarf made the remark. "Joanne, you're on first watch with me!" said Thorin. Joanne nodded.

Suddenly, they heard giggles coming from Fili and Kili in the background. "Fili, Kili! Why are you laughing?" snapped Thorin. "Its nothing, Uncle." said Fili. Thorin and Joanne took first watch, and they sat in silence for a while. "Joanne, I don't mean to pry, but I'm curious on why you carry that jewel with you." said Thorin. "Oh, my jewel? My father gave it to me before he passed away. He told me that there is supposed to be a match to it, and according to legend that once the match to it is found, I will be bounded to matching jewel's owner." said Joanne.

"But that doesn't make any sense! You told me you weren't interested in any relationships! Are you trying to save that for finding the jewel's match?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said Joanne. "Oh, I understand now." said Thorin. "Thorin, do you have a special jewel that means a lot to you, like the jewel my father gave to me?" asked Joanne. Thorin felt quite surprised at Joanne asking that, and Thorin gave Joanne his answer. "As a matter of fact yes. There is a jewel called the Arkenstone, it symbolizes my right to rule as King Under The Mountain." said Thorin.

"Wow!" smiled Joanne.

"That's what I meant earlier when I first saw your jewel, how familiar it looked. It looked very much like the Arkenstone." said Thorin. Joanne thought of this for a minute, and her eyes widened. She put two in two together. What if the Arkenstone is the match of her stone? "Oh for the love of!" cried out Joanne. "What's wrong, Joanne?" asked Thorin. "Nothing. I'm just thinking out loud!" said Joanne quickly. "Joanne, there is something wrong." said Thorin. "Nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!" snapped Joanne.

"You're not lying to me are you?" said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, why in the hell makes you think I'm lying to you! I told you I'm fine, okay!" yelled Joanne. Thorin sighed. _The woman is as stubborn as an ox, _Thorin thought. And silence came between them once more. "Thorin, there is just one thing." said Joanne, breaking the silence. "What is it?" said Thorin. "What if my jewel and your Arkenstone are the matches?" asked Joanne. "Joanne, that can't be possible." said Thorin. Joanne took her jewel out of her pocket, having Thorin to look at it once more.

"Tell me something, it has to be a match." said Joanne. "Your jewel definitely resembles the Arkenstone, Joanne." said Thorin.

"Is that all you're going to say? You have to tell me what you think!" said Joanne. "I really don't know what to think, Joanne. Listen, answers will come in time." said Thorin. "So you're saying once we get to Erebor, the answers will fall into place, am I right?" said Joanne. Thorin nodded. "Okay." said Joanne. "Joanne, I was wondering.." began Thorin. "Wondering what?" said Joanne. "If you can sleep beside me tonight?" said Thorin. "Thorin-I really don't know, people aren't going to like that." said Joanne.

"I don't care what the others think!" said Thorin quickly. "Thorin what are you leading up to?" asked Joanne. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin. "I mean is that you are wanting me near you, and you just said you don't care what other's think!" said Joanne. "I'm not leading up to anything, Joanne." said Thorin. Joanne sighed, and gave up. "We'll sleep right here tonight. Bofur will be taking watch next." said Thorin. When Thorin and Joanne's watch had finished, Bofur took his turn at watch. Meanwhile, Joanne laid down in her bedroll, with Thorin laying down beside her.

Joanne sighed. "Is there something wrong, Joanne?" asked Thorin. "I can't sleep." said Joanne. "I know a way of curing that. It helps my nephews sleep." said Thorin softly.

**Joanne's POV**

Why do I have this feeling this dwarf is making moves on me? We only knew each other for two days! First Balin suggests I should settle down and take a husband, and Thorin does this. "What is wrong, Joanne?" asked Thorin. "I cannot sleep!" I replied. "I know a cure for that. It worked for my nephews." said Thorin. "You're not going to tell me a bedtime story are you?" I asked. "Nope. I'm going to sing." said Thorin. "Oh sure. Your singing is going to put me to sleep!" I said rolling my eyes. "Joanne, you need your rest. I'm going to sing if you like it or no!" said Thorin. I sighed. "Very well, Thorin." I replied, laying back in my bedroll.

But before Thorin even started, I was still moving around in my bedroll. Laying in a bedroll without a pillow was quite uncomfortable, especially when there's rocks underneath. "Now what's the problem? Why are you keep moving like that?" asked Thorin. "I need a pillow. The ground is too hard." I replied. "Oh, for the love of!" griped Thorin. Thorin sighed. "Here, rest on me." said Thorin, sharply, and he moved his arm, pulling me close to his chest. "Lay your head on my chest." said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin." I replied.

This really feels awkward, now I'm laying my head on Thorin's chest.

I didn't bother protesting at all. This isn't like me. As I laid my head on him, Thorin started to sing. I could hear his deep rumbling voice resonating in my ears, as my ear pressed on the left side of his broad chest. I have to admit, this dwarf has quite a voice him. I haven't heard singing this beautiful before. Of course I've heard him sing in Rivendell with a harp he borrowed from an elf. It sounded weird of hearing him sing without music, but his voice still sounded beautiful.

A sudden change came over me. I have told everyone many times I would never get involved in relationships. But now suddenly, I'm having a change of heart. This dwarf, this Thorin Oakenshield is insanely irresistible, and devastatingly attractive it hurts. How can I turn him away, he has done everything for me, and I can tell he really likes me-a lot. I closed my eyes drifting off into deep slumber to the sound of his voice. When Thorin had finished, I heard him whispering to me, "Good night, Joanne." and he fell asleep.

The next morning, I remained quiet during our journey into the Misty Mountains. It was Fili who had spoken up. "You have been quiet, Joanne. Normally you would talk our heads off." said the dwarf prince. "I'm fine, Fili. I'm just thinking, that's all." I replied.

"I know whom she's thinking about!" grinned Kili. "Kili, don't even go there!" I snapped at the dark haired dwarf. "Admit it, Joanne. You like our Uncle." said Kili. "Fine, I really like your Uncle! Happy now!" I snapped at Kili. "Back off your claws, Joanne. There is no reason to get to uppity about it." said Kili. I rolled my eyes and gave up. These dwarves are quite persistent, they would've give up for anything. We noticed the weather has turned for the worst.

It started to storm, and rain came down horizontally. But suddenly something caught my attention. It wasn't the fact that the entire mountain started to move, but it was the cause of why this odd occurrences are happened. I witnessed two stone giants fighting, tossing large boulders at each other, and it causing quite a mess among us. It separated the young dwarf brothers, Fili and Kili. But once the mountain pulled back together, Kili was okay, and Thorin smiled and sighed with relief, seeing that his youngest nephew wasn't hurt.

Unfortunately our problems didn't end there. Bilbo Baggins slipped over the edge of the mountain, and he cried out for help. Dwalin came to his aid, followed by myself. We both tried our best to pull him up, but we had problems.

I could hear Thorin mumble, "For the love of Durin' in his language, and he climbed down in the mountain's crevice holding on to the hobbit, pulling him back up on the mountain. "I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin stated. "He should've never came. He has been lost since he left his home. He has no place amongst us!" scowled Thorin. Those words Thorin made angered me. How can he talk like that about a kind, good natured individual like Bilbo? He had done no wrong to them. I angrily marched to Thorin, standing in front of him, nearly right in his face.

"What in the hell is your problem, Thorin? Why are you talking this way about Bilbo? It cannot be helped that hell off the ledge! You need to stop judging people! Start getting to know him before you judge, ass hat!" I yelled. "Miss Johanson, if I wanted your two coins, I would ask for it. We'll find shelter here!" called out Thorin, and he ignored me! That bastard ignored me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Joanne's POV**

I followed the others into the cave, angry at Thorin, in fact, I was more than just angry. I was furious. I wasn't done talking to Thorin just yet. "Thorin, I'm not done talking to you!" I shouted at Joanne. "We're not going to discuss this any further, woman! You got that clear?" scowled Thorin. "NO! I don't have that clear! We're going to discuss this now! What is your issue with that hobbit any way? He done no wrong to you or to any of your company! Your words really hurt, and you don't care!" I snapped at Thorin.

"You raise your voice on me like that again, I swear I'll…!" Thorin yelled. Suddenly, without thinking, I withdrawn my sword aiming the edge of it at Thorin's neck. "Or else what, Thorin? You really think you'll try and hurt me? Not without a fight, THORIN!" I barked. And that is when Balin intervened. "Miss Johanson, put your weapon away, please! We really shouldn't be fighting!" snapped Balin. "Now I wished I never allowed neither you or that sand blasted Halfling to join our company!" snapped Thorin and he walked away.

"Fine! Is that how you're going to be! Then I'm leaving the company, and don't you even think of trying to find me!" I shouted. "Joanne, no!" protested Balin. "Its too late Balin. He wished me away, and I'm leaving." I growled. "But Miss Johanson, it is really dangerous out there, you cannot be out there alone!" argued Balin. "Balin, I have faced many dangers in my time, I can handle myself!" I snapped, and I walked way. "Oh dear." mumbled Balin, sadly, and he bowed his head. Everyone was already sleeping as I walked out of the cave. I hoped no one, even Bilbo would notice my departure.

So far, no one hadn't, so I kept going. I decided to take the same path we took on the way up. I have no idea where I wanted to go. Suddenly, as I walking down the mountain pass, two goblins jumped out in front of me. Shit, this all I need. Both goblins confiscated my sword from me, I tried my best fighting them off, but they were too strong for me, and they dragged me to their home. They took me deep down into a large cave, apparently was their home, and they took me to their leader, the Great Goblin, or the Goblin King. "Well, looks like someone has brought me a prize!" smiled the Great Goblin.

"Yes, your malevolence. A human woman I found trespassing our grounds!" said the goblin. "A human woman? What is a human woman doing alone in these mountains?" said the Goblin King. "Its none of your damn business, you cretin!" I shouted at the Great Goblin. "A cretin! Let me inform you, lady, I've been called much worse than that!" sneered the Goblin King, as he stood way too close to me. "You're violating my space, and you reek of filth!" I shouted at the Great Goblin. "You are quite a feisty one I see. As of now, you will be my slave and obey every command I give you!" said the Great Goblin.

"I don't take orders from cretins!" I shouted and I spat in the Great Goblin's face. "As for that woman, you shall be held our prisoner! Guards! Take her away!" yelled The Goblin King. And two guards grabbed me and threw me in a cell. _Shit! What in the hell am I supposed to do now? I should've never left the company! Stupid Thorin! Stupid dwarves, and that stupid wizard for getting me involved with them! _My mind raged. Now I was stuck, as a prisoner of the goblins This was my own doings for leaving the company, but I was so angry at Thorin's words of me, that I couldn't take it anymore. And so I sat there, with my knees drawn up, and my head in my hands, weeping heavily.

**Narrator:**

Meanwhile, in the mountain caves, Bilbo was about to leave himself, feeling unwanted by the company, and Thorin's unkind words had gotten to him as well. Before Bilbo had left, Bofur noticed Bilbo getting ready to leave the caves. "Where are you going, lad?" asked the dwarf walking towards him. "Back to Rivendell. Thorin says I don't have a place amongst the company." said Bilbo. "But you do belong with us!" protested Bofur. As the dwarf and hobbit talked, Thorin laid in his bedroll, his eyes still open. He could hear the conversation between Bofur and Bilbo.

_Maybe I was a tad bit harsh on the hobbit. Joanne was right. _Thorin thought. Suddenly, Thorin noticed Bilbo unsheathing his sword, and it was glowing. Thorin knew there was danger nearby the sword is glowing. Thorin quickly sat up, and he saw the floor about to cave in. "WAKE UP!" Thorin yelled to the others. Suddenly, the floor did cave in, and the entire company fell through the floor. When they landed on the ground in underground caves, they found themselves surrounded by goblins. The goblins confiscated their weapons, as they did with Joanne's, and they dragged the company to the Goblin King.

**Joanne's POV**

As I sat in my cell, I could hear the Goblin King talking. Suddenly, dwarves was mentioned in the conversation. _Oh my god, they captured the company! I must yell out for them! _I thought. Suddenly, I could hear Thorin speaking. I had to yell out for them. "HELP ME!" I screamed. Meanwhile, the company heard my voice. "JOANNE?!" cried out Thorin. "Oh, is that what that woman's name? You seem to know her?" sneered the Great Goblin. "She belongs with us." snarled Thorin. "Well that's too bad, King Under the No Mountain! She's mine!" yelled the Great Goblin. "Over my dead body!" barked Thorin.

"That can be arranged!" hissed the Goblin King. Suddenly to our surprise, Gandalf arrived, killing goblins in his path. "GRAB YOUR WEAPONS!" Gandalf called out. "GANDALF!" I screamed. "Joanne?!" cried out Gandalf. "She's in the goblin dungeons! Lets get her!" cried out Bofur. Gandalf approached the dungeon where I was sitting in, and he took me out. "I found your sword, Joanne! Here! Lets get out of here!" said Gandalf. Gandalf gave me my sword and bag that was taken from me, and we followed Gandalf and fought of goblins as we done so.

**Narrator:**

As they approached the bridge, the Goblin King stood directly in front of Gandalf and the companions. "You really think you can escape me, wizard?!" sneered the Great Goblin. Suddenly, without a word, Gandalf took his sword, thrusting it into the Goblin's King gut. "Well, that will do it!" the Great Goblin remarked, and he fell through the bridge. Gandalf and the entire company also fell. Shortly, they companions found themselves underneath debris. "Well! That could've been worse!" Bofur remarked. And no sooner the dwarf spoke, the corpse of the Goblin King fell on top of them.

"You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Bofur, why in the hell did you gone and say that for?" shouted Joanne. "Sorry." said Bofur. Gandalf shortly removed the debris from the companions, and he led them out of the cave. They noticed they are out in the open air now, and they followed the wizard to a clearing. Gandalf made head count, making sure everyone was there and counted for. All for the exception of one. Bilbo Baggins. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" demanded the wizard. "Curse the Halfling! The last we seen of him, he was with Dori!" snapped Dwalin.

"Don't blame me! Nori was the last who seen him!" yelled Dori. Suddenly Thorin began to speak, once again, angry words of Bilbo. Joanne so badly wanted to tell off the dwarf, but she bit her tongue. Her last argument with the dwarf didn't end well, and she didn't want to make things worse than they are already. She was sick of Thorin being mean to Bilbo. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Bilbo appeared. "Bilbo! I thought we given up on you!" chirped Kili, grinning. "How did you get passed the goblins?" asked Fili. "It doesn't matter. Most importantly, our hobbit is back!" said Gandalf.

"It matters! Why did you come back?" asked Thorin, calmly. And Bilbo began his speech, and made his promise to the company of helping them getting their home back. The speech was so moving, the entire company felt guilty of their doubts of him. Joanne gave Thorin a 'I told you so' side glance. Thorin looked at Joanne. "Joanne, never leave us like that again." said Thorin. "Why I had my reasons you know." said Joanne, and she turned away from him. "She's still angry at you isn't she?" said Balin. "I'm afraid so, Balin." said Thorin. "Actually I wouldn't blame her for angry. You really said some bad things of her in the Mountains." said Balin.

Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance.

"Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" cried out Gandalf. And shortly, they found themselves chased by orcs and wargs. Gandalf ordered the dwarves, Bilbo and Joanne to climb the trees for safety. Thorin held Joanne close to him. "Get your hands off me dwarf!" Joanne snarled at Thorin, shoving him away from her. "Joanne, I'm trying to protect you, you could be at least a bit more nicer to me." said Thorin. "Not after what you just said about me in the Mountains, I swear I'll never speak to you again!" snapped Joanne. "Fine with me!" hissed Thorin, and he moved away from her.

Suddenly, they saw a tall pale orc leading a group of orcs. "Who is that?" asked Joanne. "That is Azog, Thorin's old foe. He was the one that killed his grandfather and brother." said Balin. "Oh shit." gasped Joanne. "No-it cannot be!" said Thorin softly. The Pale Orc began to speak in his language. "Bring the head of the dwarf king!" Azog said in his language. Thorin climbed down the tree, and slowly stood up. The dwarf approaches the tall orc. And their battle began. This battle was quite painful for Joanne to watch, because it seemed Thorin isn't winning this battle at all. "Someone help him!" cried out Joanne.

But the more she watched, the more Thorin kept falling. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Joanne, what are you doing?!" cried out Fili. "Saving your Uncle!" shouted Joanne, and she withdrawn her sword, climbing down the tree, angrily approaching the orcs, followed by Bilbo Baggins, who has his sword drawn out. An orc was about to behead Thorin, when Bilbo came and killed both the orc and warg. Meanwhile, Joanne stood directly in front of Azog. "You mess with my friend, you deal with me!" yelled Joanne. "Kill the bitch!" demanded Azog. Joanne began swinging her sword, killing off two orcs assaulting at her. This angered their leader even more, and all of a sudden, Azog swung his hammer at Joanne, hitting her shoulder very hard, and Joanne tumbled to the ground.

"JOANNE!" cried out Kili, and Kili jumped out from the trees, followed by the other dwarves joining in on the battle. Several minutes later, a group of Eagles arrived, picking up Thorin and Joanne first, followed by the others. The leader of the Eagles picked up Gandalf last. As they flew Balin looked at Dwalin. "What in the hell was that woman thinking?" snapped Dwalin. "She just wanted to do her part, Dwalin." said Balin. The two remained quiet during their flight with the Eagles. Shortly, they arrived at a large rock cliff, called the Carrock, and they landed Thorin and Joanne first, followed by Gandalf and the others.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Narrator:**

Gandalf run to Thorin and Joanne, whom are lying together on the ground. "Thorin! Miss Johanson!" cried out the wizard, and he knelt before him. "Oin, you work on Joanne, while I tend to Thorin!" Gandalf ordered Oin. Oin nodded, and while Oin done that, Gandalf went back to Thorin. Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face, and mumbled some words softly. Shortly, Thorin opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the wizard. "The Halfling?" said Thorin weakly. "He's here and he's safe!" said Gandalf, smiling. "Joanne, where is she?" asked Thorin.

The wizard's face turned grave when Thorin mentioned Joanne. "I fear she is not well. She is severely wounded, and we're not for sure if her wounds are fatal." said Gandalf sadly. "No." said Thorin softly, with anger in his tone. With the assistance of Kili and Dwalin, they helped their leader stand up, and Thorin looked at Bilbo, at first glaring at him. "You! You! What were you thinking? What were you both thinking?! You both would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? You have no place out in the wild?" snapped Thorin.

The dwarves looked at each other and then at Thorin. "What is he doing? Bilbo and Joanne saved him!" said Kili. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Thorin's mood softened. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" whispered Thorin, and he hugged Bilbo. Bilbo too, was shocked at the embrace. "I'm sorry I doubted you!" said Thorin, when they broke the embrace. "I would've doubted me too. Well-I'm no hero, no warrior. Not even a burglar." said Bilbo, and the others smiled at Bilbo's words.

Suddenly, something caught Thorin's attention, and as they turned, they saw the Lonely Mountain in the distance. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor! The last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" Gandalf replied. "Our home!" smiled Thorin. Suddenly they saw a thrush bird flying over them, heading towards the Lonely Mountain. Oin asked about the bird. "My dear Oin, is a thrush!" said Gandalf. "A sign of a good omen." said Thorin. "I do believe the worst is behind us." said Bilbo. "Oin, how is Joanne?" called out Thorin approaching Oin.

Oin looked up at the others. "She's fading quickly! She has been struck by three orc arrows, and the poison is quickly going through her. Azog has broken her shoulder, when he used a hammer on her. Her shoulder isn't what we're worried about, it's the orc poison." said Oin. "Then we must find some kings foil and quickly." said Gandalf. "We will make camp less than a mile from here. I will carry Miss Johanson!" said Thorin. Everyone nodded. Thorin gently picked up Joanne, and lead the company to an area where they would make camp.

Once they found their camping spot, Gandalf had sent Bofur, Oin, and Kili to find the kings foil. Meanwhile, Thorin gently laid Joanne down on her bedroll after setting it up for her. Thorin had refused to leave her side. And guilt had completely fell over him, as he sat, looking down at Joanna's pale features. His heart ached knowing that Joanne could possibly die, if she isn't tended to right away. He felt he wanted to blame himself the harsh words he said to her in the Misty Mountains. "Joanna, I'm so sorry." whispered Thorin, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Shortly, Bofur, Oin and Kili returned with the kings foil. "Boil some water, Bombur!" the wizard ordered the ginger haired dwarf. Bombur nodded and obeyed the wizards order.

**Thorin's POV**

As I sat and watched Gandalf and Oin work on healing Joanne, it hit me. I wouldn't blame Joanne for being angry with me. The words I said to her really angered her. I'm so confused how I feel for her. She is beautiful, and not like any other woman I've met. Especially human woman. She has a heart of gold, a dwarf's courage and strength, and her bravery is beyond anything I can imagine. She saved me, alongside with Bilbo. She would've risked her life for mine, and now my heart yearning for her.

I am in love with Joanne, and its difficult to admit it to her, she know now most dwarves especially me, never really expressed soft feelings. But Joanne has changed all that for me. She would make a good queen, and hoping the day will come I will propose to her if she ever survives her wounds. Gandalf and Oin had been working on Joanne for hours. I prayed to Mahal that Joanne survive. If I lost her, I will never forgive myself for this. An hour or so later, to our surprise, Joanne had woken from being unconscious.

Joanne looked around, and she saw Gandalf and Oin looking down at her. "What happened? Where am I?" asked Joanne.

"We're a mile from the Carrock. You have severe injuries and been poisoned by orc arrows. We have drained the poison from you. Your should is broken from Azog 's hammer." the wizard replied. "Where's Thorin?" asked Joanne. I approached Joanne and sat beside her. "I'm right here, Joanne." I said softly to her. Joanne looked at me. "I thought I lost you." said Joanne. "I'm fine, Joanne. It was you that all of us are worried about. We thought we lost you." I said. We sat in silence for a while, and I spoken again.

"Joanne, I know we haven't been on the best of terms since the Misty Mountains. I just want to let you know I apologize for the harsh words I said of you. I was under a lot of pressure, with our company in danger and all. Joanne, I really like you. And if I lost you, I would never forgive myself for allowing that to happen. Please forgive me, Joanne." I said, looking into Joanne's eyes. "Thorin, I forgive you. When I saw you getting injured from Azog, I thought you were going to die, that's why I came and saved you, and Bilbo saved you too." said Joanne. I smiled at her. "Yes, Bilbo saved me. I no longer doubt him. He is full of surprises." I replied.

**Joanne's POV**

I smiled at Thorin. "See? Didn't I tell you if you gave him a chance, he'll prove worthy to you?" I said to Thorin. "Yes." said Thorin, and he took my hands, squeezing it gently. "Joanne, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. Joanne, ever since we talked in Rivendell, I started having feelings for you. Strong feelings. You are an amazing woman, Joanne, and we share so many things in common. I'm falling for you, Joanne." Thorin whispered to me. I was expecting him to say this considering that one night we took watch together, he wanted me to rest next to him.

I too shared the same feelings. I have thought over the words Balin told me during one of our camps, and he was right. I cannot go on with my life, living alone. And I threw my views of not wanting a committed relationship out the window. I found Thorin very, very attractive. In fact, more attractive than any of the crew members of my father's crew, whom all had beards and long hair. But they weren't dwarves though, or have a royal line. But then I thought to myself again, I'm not of royal blood. And he's royal. A pirate and prince as a couple? I'm not so sure about it.

But I really like Thorin, in fact, I love him. And finally I gave in. "Thorin? Do you think its possible for a pirate and someone of royal blood to fall in love?" I asked him. Thorin smiled, placing his hand gently on my cheek. "Anything can be possible, Joanne." whispered Thorin. And to my surprise, and drew me close to him, and he leaned forward, planting his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I was shocked and stunned by his move, but I enjoyed it. I never had been kissed before, and he hadn't either.

When our kiss broke, my entire body felt weak, and I barely moved. "I love you, Joanne." Thorin whispered. "I-I love you too, Thorin!' I replied, laying my head on Thorin's chest. "Rest on me, Joanne. You need your rest." said Thorin softly. I nodded, and I closed my eyes, drifted off into a deep slumber. I felt his warmth, and happiness came over me. From there on, my life has changed. Fili and Kili had noticed us kissing, and I had a feeling we're going to hear about it the next morning, and we will never hear the end of it, joking wise.

**Narrator:**

The next morning, Gandalf had discussed with the Company of making a stop at Beorn's home, to see counsel, food and supplies, and discussing the next move for the journey. He also advised everyone to take baths. "With Joanne being injured, someone has to assist her in her bathing." said Gandalf. Joanne looked at the wizard has if he gone mad. "Gandalf, have you forgotten that I am female. I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen." said Joanne. "But Joanne, your shoulder is broken, you have to have someone help you." said Gandalf. "I will help her." spoken up Thorin.

Joanne couldn't help but chuckle at Thorin volunteering, and she actually didn't mind it if Thorin did help her, since the two of them now becoming very close. "Thank you, Thorin." said Joanne smiling at him. "We will let Thorin and Joanne have their bath first." said Gandalf. Fili and Kili already made a plot of cracking jokes about Thorin and Joanne bathing together already. No sooner as Thorin and Joanne left, the jokes had started. Balin sat there and rolled his eyes at all of them. "Don't let Thorin hear you do this, he will get angry. And Joanne too, as you all already seen her temper already." spoken up Balin.

"Oh, Mister Balin! You're no fun!" said Kili, crossing his arms. Twenty minutes later, Thorin and Joanne returned, and the others went to bathe in the river. "Thank you for helping me, Thorin." said Joanne. "You're welcome, Joanne." said Thorin. Joanne sat and went through her belongings, taking out her jewel, and Thorin watched her. "Oh, that is a beautiful locket. What's this thing?" said Thorin, picking up a pistol that Joanne had forgotten she had. "Oh, it's gun. Father gave it to me on my twentieth birthday. I'm surprised I haven't used it yet. It has bullets." said Joanne.

"Hey! Why didn't you use that on Azog?" asked Fili, sitting down and braiding his hair. "Fili, I have forgotten that I had it. But eventually I will use it." said Joanne. "But how does it work?" asked Kili. "I really love to demonstrate, but I am injured and I cannot do demonstrate at the time." said Joanne. "Oh." said Fili and Kili together, the tone of their voices in disappointment. "Well you can tell us how it works." said Thorin. Joanne smiled, and she explained to them how her weapon worked. "In other words, the next time an orc comes near any of us, they will be seeing a lot of lead!" grinned Joanne.

Everyone laughed. "Do you have anymore weapons like these?" asked Thorin.

"I'm afraid not, Thorin." said Joanne. "How do you make these?" asked Gloin. "Before my father became a pirate, he worked in a forge as a blacksmith. Anyway, he would make dozens and dozens of pistols and bullets too." said Joanne. Thorin and the dwarves looked at Joanne was keen interest. "Your father worked in a forge? Really?" said Thorin with excitement. "Yes." said Joanne. "Did you ever help him?" asked Fili. "I have a few times. I always went with my father to his forge and helped him." said Joanne.

Thorin smiled. "You are full of surprises, Joanne." said Thorin, taking Joanne's hand. "If someday, if we ever find another forge, I would like to create weapons such as these pistols for some of you." said Joanne. "Someday you will get that wish, Joanne." said Thorin, putting his arm around Joanne.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Narrator:**

The next morning, the company continued their journey, making their way to Beorn's home. Joanne had remained silent for a little while enjoying the scenery, after realizing they arrived on Beorn's property, amazed at the large bee farm, and the most beautiful horses and ponies she had ever seen. She didn't know what to make of it. "You been quiet this morning, Joanne." said Thorin. "Oh, just I'm just thinking." said Joanne. "Thinking of what?" said Thorin. "About us." said Joanne. "Oh?" said Thorin. "Imagine what life will be like when we're-you know-married.." stammered Joanne.

The thought of the marriage word coming out of her mouth, she couldn't believe she had said it. Thorin smiled. "The thought of you wanting to become my wife makes me smile, Joanne. You will make a very good queen." said Thorin. "You really think so?" said Joanne. "Absolutely." said Thorin. Joanne smiled, as she squeezed Thorin's hand. Shortly, they arrived at Beorn's front gate, and stopped. "I'm going to introduce you to Beorn in pairs. Thorin, Bilbo, and Joanne, you will join me to enter first." said Gandalf.

"And what of us?" asked Fili. "Wait fifteen minutes after we enter Beorn's home, and then you will enter the house." Gandalf replied. The others nodded, as Gandalf led Thorin, Bilbo and Joanne to the front door of Beorn. Gandalf knocked on the door, and the door opened. Joanne gasped. She saw a really tall man looking at them. The man towered over Gandalf, and she knew already Gandalf was tall. He had very wild looking hair, and she nearly mistaken him for some mountain man. "Gandalf, my old friend! I've been expecting you! And who are these people?" asked Beorn, his voice deep and gruff.

"Allow me to introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, dwarf of the Durin Line and grandson of Thror, King Under The Mountain. And this is Miss Joanne Johanson, who also joined us, and here is Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit." said Gandalf. Beorn looked at Bilbo's feet, and he chuckled. "You have strange companions old friends, but you know I'm not very fond of dwarves. They are greedy and selfish." said Beorn. Thorin snorted in reply. And Joanne chuckled. Gandalf explained briefly of their situation with the orcs. Beorn nodded. "I agree. You must stay here for a few days. I will hold them off for you." said Beorn.

Shortly Gandalf introduces the rest of the company to Beorn.

Beorn couldn't help but laugh at some of the dwarves who keep bowing to him and saying 'At your service'. "Come, join me for supper and we'll discuss more of the orc situation." said Beorn. Joanne laughed at the large table they were sitting at. But it was her mouth that nearly got her trouble. She couldn't believe she said it. "I feel like a midget sitting here at this table." said Joanne. All the dwarves, and Bilbo looked at Joanne with glares. Even Bearn gave a surprise glare, and he covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Joanna shrieked covering her mouth. "There's no need to apologize, Miss Johanson." said Gandalf. Thorin slightly smiled. "Don't worry about it, Joanne." said Thorin. Even Bilbo smiled. Joanne enjoyed the meal Beorn had made for them. Joanne listened as Beorn and the companions talked about the orcs. "I will be leaving tonight for a little while for my night watch, as I been doing every night, since of the orc raids." said Beorn. After talking for a little while, Beorn took his leave for the night, and the company gathered in a large hall around a fire pit.

Gandalf and Bilbo sat separately from the company to talk privately, while Joanne joined with the other dwarves around the fire.

Thorin shortly joined them, sitting cross legged on the floor next to Joanne. The dwarves talked amongst themselves quietly at first. Joanne sat and thought of the memories she had when she used to sit around a fire with her father and her crew members. They used to sing rowdy songs and telling rowdy tales most of the evening. It would be nice if she could hear a song or tale or two from the dwarves. Finally, Joanne spoken up. "You fellows are too quiet! It would be nice if I could hear a song or something." said Joanne.

Thorin scanned about the room, and he noticed a mandolin sitting in a corner of the room, and he went to get it, and returned. He placed the mandolin on his lap. "A song we will get, my dear Joanne!" smiled Thorin. Bofur smiled, taking out his pipe whistle from his coat. Presently, Thorin begin to play on the mandolin, and he started to sing, followed by the other dwarves, with Bofur joining in with Thorin, on his pipe whistle:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin plucked the final chord on the mandolin, the song ended. Joanne smiled, clapping her hands. "That is absolutely beautiful, gentlemen! And you, Thorin! You are simply amazing and beautiful as always!" whispered Joanne. Thorin smiled, as he placed the mandolin aside, and he drew Joanne into his arms. "Thank you, my heart." purred Thorin, and he gently pressed his lips upon Joanne's, kissing her passionately, but briefly. Once the kiss broke, Joanne laid her head upon Thorin's massive broad chest. Thorin looked down at her. Things have becoming serious now, and he had a decision to make.

**Thorin's POV:**

After we sung our song, and placing the mandolin where I have found it, I took my beloved Joanne, holding her in my arms, and kissing her. The energetic feeling inside me as I kissed her felt good, but it was then, once Joanne fell asleep on my chest, and stroking my fingers through her hair, I realized Joanne is still injured. With her having a broken arm, and considering the next path of our journey to be extremely dangerous, it left me to decided to leave Joanne behind here with Beorn. For her own safety.

Mirkwood is no place for her, and Mahal only knows we may get separated. I will call that decision tomorrow morning, but I have a feeling that Joanne will argue with this, but I will stick to my decision of keeping her behind. The next morning, I called a meeting at Beorn's dining room table, and Gandalf and Beorn was also there. "Attention everyone. I have made a decision last night, as difficult for me to do, I have decided that Joanne should stay behind here with Beorn, due to her injury." I announced to all of them.

Amazingly enough, everyone agreed with my decision, even Beorn agreed. But Gandalf, however made no sign of agreement, and he growled.

**Joanne's POV**

I couldn't believe I'm hearing this. He's leaving me behind, all because of my injury?! I can be fine continuing the journey with them with my injured shoulder. I have faced my dangerous events due to injuries, he cannot make me stay here. And that is when I made my stand. "Thorin Oakenshield, I refuse to stay behind! I won't stay behind! I won't do it!" I yelled at Thorin. Thorin approached me, taking my hands. "Listen to me, Joanne. This isn't your quest. Your best bet is to stay here and heal. You will only slow us down if you go." said Thorin.

"Oh really? How in the hell I'm supposed to fucking slow you down?! Thorin, I cannot live without you. You cannot just leave me here!" I screamed. "Joanne, I'm sorry. I'm sticking to my decision! End of discussion!" snapped Thorin. "Fine! Go! But don't expect to see me anymore! If you don't want me around you, that's alright with me!" I yelled at Thorin, and I went into the private guest room where Thorin and I slept in, and slammed the door. "Joanne, that's not what I meant!" Thorin called out. I already slammed the door and stayed in my room.

I collapsed on the bed, and wept heavily. I couldn't believe Thorin would do this to me. To break my heart and leave me like this. I thought he really loved me.

**Narrator:**

Meanwhile out in the dining area, Gandalf turned to Thorin. "Thorin, you are making a mistake of leaving her behind." said the wizard. "What do you mean a mistake?!" snapped Thorin. Gandalf stood up. "I have a reason why I intended her to join you on your quest, Thorin. I thought you knew that already?" said Gandalf. "Gandalf, she has a broken shoulder! She will slow us down! I cannot keep an eye on an injured member of the company while continuing our quest too!" argued Thorin. "Do you love her?" asked Gandalf.

Thorin remained silent. "Tell me, Thorin! Do you love her?!" snapped Gandalf. "Yes Gandalf, I love her! That's why she is staying behind! I don't want anything to happen to her! I don't want to lose her, Gandalf!" yelled Thorin, angrily. "Thorin, I understand your concern. But I have seen Miss Johanson in battle, and she is fierce. Even with a broken shoulder she can still fight! There is no reason for you to leave her behind." said Gandalf, much calmly. "I'm still keeping my decision. She is not going, and that's final!" yelled Thorin. Gandalf angrily stormed out of the home.

"I have had it with dwarves for one day!" yelled the wizard, slamming the door behind him.

Beorn sighed, shaking his head, not wanting to get involved in their ordeal. The company decided to stay one more night, and they will depart tomorrow morning. The company noticed that Joanne had not come out of her room, since their meeting. "She's upset, don't bother with her." scowled Thorin. Balin looked down at the floor. Balin also realized that Thorin is making a mistake of leaving her behind alone, yet alone Balin did not trust Beorn, although he liked their host.

"Thorin, Gandalf is right. You really should consider taking Joanne with us. What if orcs would raid his home while Beorn is gone?" said Balin. "For Durin's sake, Balin, not you too! Look, I have made my decision, and I'm going to stick to it! We'll discuss this no more!" snapped Thorin. "Stubborn fool of a dwarf." mumbled Balin, and he fell silent, crossing his arms. The next morning, Joanne woke up and she came out into the dining area hoping the company would still be there. But unfortunately, she noticed they already had left. "Damn it!" Joanne shouted in anger.

Joanne tried to eat her breakfast, but she had lost her appetite. She didn't know what to do, being here in a strange home, with nobody to talk to.

Shortly, Gandalf quickly entered the dining room. "Joanne, pack your belongings. You are joining this quest. You will catch up with the others. For once you have to not listen to that stubborn dwarf." said Gandalf. Joanne agreed, and she packed her belongings. "I will join you for a little bit, but then I have to return your horse to Beorn, and continued my business elsewhere. Don't worry, I will meet up with all of you later." said Gandalf. Joanne agreed. After her belongings are packed, she and Gandalf begin their journey to Mirkwood forest.

Joanne would hope she would see the company by the time they reached the forest, but apparently, they weren't, it seemed they were already have entered the forest. "Well, this is where I have to depart from you, Joanne. Please be careful in this forest, and don't stray off the path, understood?" said Gandalf. "Understood. Farewell Gandalf." said Joanne. After Gandalf left with the horse that was loaned to Joanne, Joanne entered the dark forest of Mirkwood. And already, she felt very uncomfortable of the forest. She was not scared at all, just uncomfortable due to the atmosphere of the forest.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Joanne's POV**

As I continued my journey into the forest, I hoped I would catch up with the others. But the several days I've been in the forest, I hardly seen the company. And my heart sank. It was to the point where I gave up hope, this forest would never end! As I continued further, I seen corpses of spiders around me. Apparently these spiders tried to attack the company, and they killed off the spiders. So I'm getting warmer, hoping I would find the company. As I walked further, I was stopped by a blonde haired elf. "Who goes there?" the elf called out.

"I'm Joanne Johanson, I'm seeking out the company of dwarves and a hobbit. I belong with their group." I spoken up to the elf. "Oh really? They barely mentioned of you? Why are you, a human doing with them?" asked the elf. "Its none of your business." I scowled at the Elf. "I'm taking you to my father, and let him be the judge of that." said the Elf. For the love of Pete, these elves are so rude! Now I see why Thorin dislikes elves. This is frustrating. I will never find the companions this way!

Shortly, we entered a large palace, and I found myself standing in front of the leader and King of the elves, Thranduil. His blue eyes glared at me, as he stood directly in front of me. "So, you say you belong to that group of misfits that interrupted the merriment of my people?" asked the Elf King. "Yes. I'm looking for them." I replied icily. "You will find them here, but locked up in my dungeons. They were trespassing and have no need to be going where they need to be going." snarled the Elf King.

"You cannot stop them from continuing their quest, pal! They have a home to reclaim!" I shouted at the Elf defending Thorin and the company. "Oh, a human taking _their _side?! Well, it looks like you'll be joining them in the dungeons, woman!" snapped Thranduil. Thranduil ordered the Captain of the Guard, who's name is Tauriel, as I over heard him calling her, to blind fold me and take me to the dungeons. Tears streaming down my face, now I really given up hope. I would never see the light or the company again.

"You're weeping human." said Tauriel. "I have my reasons, which I wish not to discuss." I replied, bowing my head. "Are you involved with one of the dwarves?" Tauriel asked, noticed braids in my hair with beards. "How do you know that?" I asked the elf.

"I've heard in tales that according to dwarven culture, their offer in courtship is giving their loved one braid beads in their hair." said Tauriel. "Yes, I am courting one of the dwarves. Their leader Thorin Oakenshield." I replied softly. Or I was courting with him, right now Thorin and I aren't at the best of terms. Shortly we arrived at a cell, but nothing prepared for me after I entered the cell. Tauriel placed me in the cell, and she told me I can take off the blind fold. Tauriel left, and I removed the blindfold, and I sat down.

And to my surprise, a familiar face sat in front of me, and he spoke. "I specifically told you to stay behind, you didn't listen to me!" scowled the voice. I looked up, and there was Thorin sitting in front of me! "Thorin-I refuse to stay behind by myself with no one to talk to! You don't understand, you cannot leave me behind. I am needed on this mission, and I'm determined to help you until my last dying breath. I will fight and die for you, Thorin. I nearly died saving you, and I will do so again." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Thorin felt moved by my words. "Joanne, I almost lost you during the battle of Azog, and I don't want to lose you again, why don't you understand that?" said Thorin, taking my hands. "I understand you are protective of me, Thorin, but aren't you overdoing it just a little bit?" I said.

Thorin sighed. "If you wish to continue our quest, you can Joanne." said Thorin. The two of us sat in silence for a while. Then Thorin spoken up again. "When we spoke earlier at Beorn's home, what made you believe that I don't love you? What possessed you to think that way? Joanne, I really truly love you! I hope you know that." said Thorin softly, and he wrapped his arm around me. "You really love me?" I asked him. "Of course I do, that is why I done what I done. If I lost you, Joanne, I would never forgive myself." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I can take care of myself. I know how to fight. I faced so many dangers in my life, and I have so many battle scars, I cannot even count how many I have. Thorin, I'm used to this life. I was a pirate you know." I said. Thorin smiled. "But you are one beautiful, brave pirate." Thorin purred, pulling me close to him. I smiled, as I felt his gentle warmth. It felt really nice to be in his arms again. Thorin leaned towards me, pressing his lips over mine, and we kissed passionately. When we broke the kiss, I laid my head on Thorin's chest.

Thorin hummed a soft tune to himself, as I laid upon him. And then I decided to talk about how rude the Elf King was. "I just wanted to punch him in the face Thorin, he was making me so mad." I spoken up. Suddenly Thorin began to swear in his language.

**Narrator:**

Meanwhile, four cells down from Thorin and Joanne, Kili sat in his cell, looking at his rune stone his mother Dis had given him. Suddenly, the Captain of the guard, Tauriel arrived as Kili was playing around with the stone. "What is that?" asked Tauriel. "It's a special magic stone and it can curse anyone who looks at it!" grinned Kili. Tauriel rolled her eyes, she knew the dwarf was exaggerating. "I was just kidding. It's a rune stone, my mother given this to me before leaving on our quest." said Kili, showing the elf the stone. "Very beautiful." Tauriel commented.

"Is there a party going on up there?" asked Kili, as he heard music from the distance. "Yes. it's a feast us elves have. The Feast of Starlight." said Tauriel, and she told Kili the tale of the feast. Kili felt in awe and amazement. The dwarf found himself spell bound of the beauty of Tauriel, and the culture of the elves. He didn't understand how his Uncle and any of his kin have a distaste and distrust in such beautiful people. Kili found himself saying things, he would never say, well at least to an elf. And the two talked for quite a long time.

Meanwhile, Joanne dozed off in Thorin's arms, Thorin remained awake.

Thorin and Balin talked, since Balin's cell was next to Thorin's. "She has found us, and she is staying." said Thorin. "Good, because she needs you, and you need her. That's all there is too it, laddie." said Balin. Thorin smiled. "I will marry her, Balin. I am going to wait for the right time to ask her." said Thorin. "Well sitting in the dungeons of the elves, granted, isn't a place for proposals." said Balin. "I know." said Thorin. Thirty minutes later, Bilbo arrived to rescue them. Thorin and Joanne delighted at the presence of the hobbit. Thorin was lost at words. "I'm getting you out of here. I already got the others out of the cells. Follow to the cellar. I have a plan of the escape." said Bilbo.

After Bilbo opened the cell door, Thorin and Joanne stepped out, and everyone followed Bilbo into the wine cellar. They discovered many barrels in the room. "Is this your plan of escape?" asked Thorin. "Well it could be that, or all of you would just remain in the dungeons of the elves." snapped Bilbo. "In the barrels all of you!" demanded Thorin. Thorin and Joanne climbed in a barrel together. "Please tell me you don't get sea sick." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm a pirate! Whoever heard of a pirate getting sea sick?" said Joanne with a laugh. "Oh, that's right." said Thorin. Joanne rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Thorin had to ask her such a dumb question.

After everyone settled in their barrels, Bilbo pulled a lever the opened the door, releasing the barrels into the water. Bilbo shortly jumped in after them. Thorin smiled at Bilbo. "Thank you!" said Thorin. "You're welcome!" said Bilbo, as he tried to hang on to Thorin and Joanne's barrel. "Bilbo, climb in with us. You'll drown!" said Joanne. "But there isn't any room, Jo! How could I fit? Besides I'm fine." said Bilbo. "Get your ass in here, fur ball!" hissed Joanne, and she picked up the hobbit, sitting him in between her and Thorin. Thorin laughed.

"What?" said Joanne. "You are hilarious, Joanne." chuckled Thorin. Even Bilbo smiled. "Keep looking out of the barrels for us Thorin, and let us know where we can land!" said Joanne. "That's what I'm doing, Jo." said Thorin. Thorin looked out, and to his shock and dismay, there was a gate in front of them that closed. "Shit, they found out!" snarled Thorin. Suddenly the dwarf noticed Kili jumping out of his barrel trying to reach for the gate's lever. Suddenly, orcs came jumping out, and three orc arrows striking Kili in the leg. "KILI!" shouted Fili and Thorin together.

Although Kili was struck, the young dwarf prince was determined to get to that lever. Luckily, before another orc attempted to finish off Kili, Tauriel jumped out killing several orcs.

And she saved Kili. While Tauriel and Legolas battled the orcs, Kili pulled the lever and opened the gate, and while in pain, Kili jumped back into his barrel, roaring in pain. "Kili!" called out Fili. "What's going on Thorin?" asked Joanne. "Kili has been struck by orc arrows." said Thorin gravely. "Is he okay?!" gasped Joanne. "I don't know." said Thorin sadly, his voice much deeper than usual. Bilbo bowed his head. An hour later, they made land, and Thorin, Bilbo and Joanne helped the others climbed out of the barrels, and Fili helped his brother out of his.

"Kili, are you alright lad?" asked Bofur. "I'm fine. Its just a scratch!" said Kili, sitting down on a rock. "Bull shit!" Joanne snapped approaching Kili. Kili glared at Joanne. "You are most certainly not fine, Kili! You've been struck by orc arrows." said Joanne firmly. "I said I'm fine, Joanne." snapped Kili. Joanne sighed. "Like Uncle, like nephew! Stubborn as an ass." mumbled Joanne. Before Thorin was going to announce that they were going to make camp for the night, a man dressed in brown, with dark hair stood in front of them, aiming his bow at them.

Joanne moaned, she had about enough with the delays.

She was tired, wet, hungry, and needed the rest. "Oh for the love of Pete!" she shouted. Balin looked at Joanne. "Easy, lass. Let me take care of this." said Balin, gently. And the older dwarf stepped forward. Balin began to speak to the man, who introduced himself as Bard. And they made an agreement of paying the man to take them by boat to Lake Town. As they climbed in the boat, Joanne remained close to Thorin. She avoided the man altogether. "What's wrong Joanne?" asked Thorin. "Nothing. Its nothing, Thorin." said Joanne.

Thorin nodded, and he continued to hold Joanne close to him. Once they arrived in Lake Town, Bard spoken to a tradesman, while Thorin and the companions hid in barrels full of fish. They didn't want their identity to be known, well at least just yet. "I really could use a bath after this! P U!" remarked Joanne. "I think you smell quite-peachy!" grinned Thorin. "Ha, ha, Very funny, Thorin." said Joanne. After the man had gone, Bard led the dwarves into his arms. "Excuse me, Bard. Do you have a washroom so I can bathe? I don't like to-well smell so stinky!" said Joanne.

Bard smiled. "Go ahead. I will send my daughter for some fresh clothes and towels up to you." said the man. "Thank you, so very much!" Joanne said, and she bolted up to the washroom.

"Women, they seem to focus more on the looks than anything." said Dwalin. Bard burst into roaring laughter. Joanne sat in the tub, sighing with relief feeling the nice warm water on her. It was nice to get a bath, especially after the long trip in the barrels, especially with her still broken shoulder that hasn't been completely healed yet. The water also felt good on her broken shoulder, numbing the aches and pains. Later when she finished the bath, she joined the others for supper.

But no sooner as they started to eat, Several guards entered, taking each of the company to the town square, where they met up with the Master. "Well I guess our identity is no longer a secret." said Joanne. "No thanks to Dwalin." scowled Thorin. "Well I'm sorry, it slipped!" hissed Dwalin. Suddenly, the Master came out, demanding to know who the company is, and the nerve of the rotund man calling them 'thieves'. "Excuse me? They are no thieves, pal! Do you have any idea who you're talking to here?!" Joanne shouted at the Master. "You are speaking to Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" announced Dwalin, proudly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Narrator:**

Thorin stepped forward, looking at the Master. "We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." announced Thorin. The Master smiled now knowing who the dwarves really are. Thorin began his speech, promising the people of Lake Town, they will get a share of gold, and also to the Master as well. But it was Bard who interrupted Thorin's speech. Joanne most definitely didn't like the way Bard spoken to her dwarf. "You have no right to enter that Mountain!" hissed Bard. "Now you wait just a god damn minute! You have no right to tell him what to frikken do!" Joanne shouted at Bard.

Balin gently grabbed Joanne's arm. "Joanne, calm down!" hissed Balin. "No! You listen here, Bard! These dwarves had no home due to Smaug, and you can't just blame them for losing their home, you-you-!" stammered Joanne. "Joanne, that will be enough!" cuts in Thorin. Joanne turned to Thorin. "You're going to stand here, and listen to this kind of words, Thorin?" Joanne snapped.

"Look, look! Lets put the differences aside! Tonight, we shall celebrate a feast in honor of Thror's grandson and his companions!" announced the Master. And the entire town cheered. The Master led them into a large great hall, and Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Joanne sat with the Master and Bard at the head table, while the others sat in front of them. "And now we're getting a hearty welcome! That doesn't make any sense whatsoever! Something's rotten in Denmark." said Joanne quietly. "You're not the only one who feels that way, Jo." whispered Dwalin.

Suddenly, they saw Kili collapsing to the floor. "Thorin! Its Kili!" gasped Joanne. "We need to take him back to Bard's home." said Thorin. "What is happening?" asked Bard. "My nephew is injured with poisonous orc arrows." replied Thorin. "I'm surprised he's able to walk." said the Master gloomily. "You need to get him back to my house." said Bard. "I'll come with you." said Joanne. The other dwarves also joined them. The Master sighed. Meanwhile, when they arrived at Bard's home, Kili's condition worsened. "Oh Kili." said Joanne sadly. It was that night, Thorin made his decision.

Not only he decided to leave Kili behind, but he also decided to leave Joanne behind as well, since her shoulder is broken. Thorin decided to wait until the morning to announce that Kili and Joanne would stay behind in Lake Town. The next morning, Thorin and the company, now dressed in armor, (even Bilbo was dressed in armor and a helmet too), prepared to set out in boats, departing to the Mountain. When Kili and Joanne approached the boat, Thorin stopped them. "The two of you are staying behind. Kili, stay and rest. You need it. Return, when you are completely healed. You too, Joanne." said Thorin.

"But Thorin! You need us with you! You cannot do this alone!" cried out Joanne. "Uncle, you cannot just leave me here! I'll crawl if I have to, just let me go! I've dreamt for the day to come when I see our home again! You've got to let me go!" pleaded Kili. "Kili, you would just slow us down. I will not risk this quest for any dwarf, not even my own kin." said Thorin. Anger clouded over Joanne, and she slapped Thorin in the face. "How dare you say that about your own nephew! Fine, you want us to stay! We'll stay! But don't expect me to talk to you anymore!" Joanne shouted, and she turned away, walking back into Bard's home.

Fili stood next to Fili. "Fili, are you coming?" asked Thorin. "No." said Fili firmly.

"Fili, you belong with the company." said Thorin. "No! I belong with my brother!" hissed Fili. Thorin turned away and climbed into the boat, and they departed. Thorin not once turned and look back at them. Fili bowed his head, and he helped his brother back inside Bard's home. As they entered, they saw Joanne weeping heavily in the corner, and they also noticed Bofur and Oin there. "Why aren't you two in the boat?" asked Fili. "We got too drunk last night and over slept." replied Bofur with a shrug. Fili rolled his eyes. "You might as well stay with us. Uncle is being a stubborn ass again." scowled Fili.

Meanwhile, Fili laid Kili down on a small bed. "Bofur, look for some kings foil." said Fili. Bofur nodded, and he left. Joanne sat quietly, her heart ached to see Kili in this condition, but ached more the way Thorin spoken of his own nephew, of 'slowing the company down. She was in the moment where she didn't know what to do. She pretty much felt torn in two. She wanted to be in the Mountain with the others, regardless if her shoulder was broken or not. Suddenly, Bofur quickly came running in, his face completely pale with fear. "The town is being raided by orcs! Some of them are coming our way!" panted Bofur.

"Sigrid, Tilda! Underneath the table!" said Fili quickly.

Fili quickly guided Bard's daughters underneath the table. Joanne with drawn her weapon, ready to attack any orc that will come near her. Suddenly, Tauriel entered, followed by Legolas, killing off several orcs as they were about to enter Bard's home. "This is what happens with Mister Stick up his ass leaves us behind!" Joanne shouted. Bofur covered his mouth quickly, to keep from laughing at Joanne's comment. Once the orcs had been killed off. Tauriel looked at the kings foil in her hand and smiled. "Please help us, Captain Tauriel. Kili needs healing, he is fading from us." said Bofur softly.

Tauriel approached to where Kili is laying. "Master Oin, boil some water." said Tauriel. Oin nodded, and he went to boil water, while Sigrid and Tilda brought in some cloths for Tauriel to use on Kili. After the water was done boiling, Tauriel began her healing on Kili. Joanne watched in amazement as the elf worked. She had never seen anything like this before. Fili, looked at Bofur and Oin, whom also watched as Tauriel worked on healing Kili. When Tauriel finished her chanting, just several minutes after she stopped, Kili slowly opened his eyes.

And he felt calm. "She's so, far, far away. Do you think she'll ever love me?" asked Kili softly, looking up at the red headed elf looking down at him.

Tears swelled up in Joanne's eyes as she listened to the beautiful words coming from Kili. Suddenly it hit her. She really needed Thorin, more than ever. She couldn't just sit there, not without Thorin. "Hey Jo, can you bring a cup of water please?" asked Fili. "Jo? Are you alright?" asked Bofur. "I'm-I'm fine." Joanne replied as she went to get a glass of water for Fili. As she returned, giving the water to the blonde haired dwarf prince, she looked at Fili, Oin, Bofur, Tauriel and Kili. "Everyone listen. I have to go to the mountain. Thorin needs me, I know he needs me. I cannot stay behind here." said Joanne.

"But Joanne! Its really dangerous out there! Its crawling with orcs, you really must not go!" protested Fili. "Fili, I can take care of myself. My shoulder is almost healed." said Joanne. "Jo, you are as stubborn as Thorin himself. Please, for your own safety, don't go!" said Bofur. "I'm sorry. But I've made up my mind. I'm going." said Joanne. "Well if you're going, I'm going with you!" blurted out Kili. But Tauriel held the dark haired dwarf prince down. "You're not complete healed just yet." said Tauriel. "But I need to see my home!" cried out Kili. "What if we all just go?" said Oin. "I'll stay close to my brother." said Fili.

"I know this may be out of place, but I was wondering if I can go too?" asked Tauriel.

"I really don't know that is such a good idea, lass. If Thorin discovered we have an elf with us, he'll have our heads." said Bofur. "I want her to come with us! Hang Thorin!" snapped Kili. Fili, Joanne, Oin and Bofur looked at Kili in surprise at the words of the young dwarf. "Come, you can go. I'll deal with Thorin." said Joanne. "No, I will!" said a female voice behind them. Everyone turned around, and to their surprise, stood Dis, mother of Fili and Kili, and younger sister of Thorin. "MOTHER!" cried out Fili and Kili together. "Where's my Kili? Is he okay?" cried out Dis. "He's fine, Lady Dis." smiled Tauriel.

"Mother, how did you find us?" asked Fili. Joanne smiled. Thorin had told Joanne a lot of his sister, who lived in Ered Luin. Joanne told Fili, without anyone knowing that she had sent a carrier bird to Ered Luin with a letter to Dis, letting her know of Kili's injury. "Joanne, you really shouldn't have.." began Kili, his voice filled with emotion. "I know. When I'm usually sick or injured the first person I needed was my mother." said Joanne sadly. Dis smiled at Joanne. "It is a honor meeting one who is in love with my brother. Thank you for writing and telling me of Kili." said Dis.

"It is an honor of meeting you, Dis." said Joanne, and both Joanne and Dis hugged.

The two of them became fast friends. "Come, we need to go to the Mountain." said Joanne. And so the left Bard's home. "Wait, we haven't seen Bard in a long time!" said Bofur. "He's captured." said Legolas, who was behind them. "What?!" everyone called out. "The Master arrested him tonight." said Legolas. "Why?" said Joanne hotly. "You know why." said Legolas. "Legolas, don't you start. Look, Bard needs to be freed. Something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it in the air." said Tauriel.

"You're not coming with us?" said Kili. "If one of you could stay and help free Bard." said Tauriel. "But I must go home, Tauriel. Can we meet up later?" asked Kili. Tauriel nodded. "We'll meet up later." said Tauriel. "Thank you. You know-for saving me." said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "You're welcome, Master Kili." said Tauriel, and she kissed Kili on the cheek. The dwarf blushed. "Namarie, mellon!" whispered Tauriel, as she stood and watched the boat depart. "I really like her." said Kili. "I can tell." chuckled Bofur. "And she likes you. The first elf that likes you back!" laughed Fili.

"You must have a thing for red headed elves, Kili. Remember that time in Rivendell?" grinned Joanne. "Hey! We don't discuss that. It was just-a thing." said Kili, hotly. Everyone laughed.

Even Dis laughed. "Tell me about that. I wasn't there, but I like to hear about it." said Dis. "Oh no, mother. You really, really don't want to know. Just don't tell Thorin of any of this." said Kili. "You know I won't, son. Because if he finds out, he will be very angry. He will never know of this." said Dis. "In other words, what goes on in Lake Town, stays in Lake Town." said Joanne. "That's right. Like she said." said Kili, grinning. They shortly arrived at the base of the Mountain, and they notice smoke rising from the Mountain. "OH NO! He's wakened!" cried out Dis.

"They've woken the dragon. We came at a very bad time!" exclaimed Bofur. "Look, just keep your weapons ready. Oh, dear Mahal! I hope the others are okay!" moaned Dis. They quickly climbed the Mountain, and once they arrived to the side door, they noticed it was already closed. "Damn it! Its closed! We'll never get in!" shouted Kili. "There is another way. Follow me!" said Dis. And they followed Dis in another direction. "This will take us directly to the Mines." said Dis, as they entered a small opening. "Everybody climb in!" called out Dis.

Everyone climbed and they entered the secret entrance into the mines.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Joanne's POV**

And so we entered the mines, and like Bofur had previously said earlier, we indeed came at a very bad time. "Shh! We need to stay quiet. We don't want the dragon to see us. We'll wait until whatever the others are doing with it, and then we'll make our entrance. We have to remain hidden." said Dis. We all agreed to remain hidden. We watched as Thorin and the company scrambled about trying to get rid of the dragon with molten gold. "You idiots! Fire can't kill dragons!" I hissed.

"Leave it to my brother to do something like that." said Dis, rolling her eyes. "That's why we should've came in the begin with." grumbled Kili. As the evening went on, they could hear Thorin and the dragon exchanging heated words. "Did he just call Smaug a fat, dot fish slug?" asked Kili. "Yes, he most certainly did." I replied back to Kili. Suddenly they heard Smaug making threats of leaving the Mountain, and heading to Lake Town. "Thank Mahal we decided to come here." said Dis. "Me too. Because if we remained back in town, we would've been fried." said Fili.

**Narrator:**

After the dragon had left, Thorin rounded up most of the dwarves. "We will return to the treasure hoard." said Thorin. "WAIT!" cried out Dis, and the others at the same time. Thorin spun around, and to his surprise, he saw Dis running to him, followed by Joanne, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin. "DIS! How-how did you get here?" stammered Thorin. Dis gave her brother a brief explanation on why she came. "I sent her the letter Thorin." said Joanne smiling, stepping forward, followed by Fili and Kili. "I thought I told you to stay behind? You too, Kili!" snapped Thorin.

This angered Joanne. Not a thank you from him of sending a letter to Dis letting her know of Kili's injury. Even Fili and Kili, and Dis too glared at Thorin. "Kili is healed. Thank heavens for the Elf Captain, he would've been gone! Captain Tauriel healed Kili. And we owe her." said Dis. "You allowed an ELF to heal KILI?!" roared Thorin. "Thorin, you don't understand! Kili was seriously injured to the point of near death! You just wanted him to stay there and fall into fate?!" yelled Dis. "It doesn't matter. All of you allowed an elf heal my nephew." growled Thorin, and he turned his back on them. "Don't you turn your back on me, Thorin!" yelled Dis.

"No! You turned your backs on me! You traitors! How could you do this to me?! And you, Joanne! You completely disobeyed my orders!" barked Thorin. "Damn it, Thorin! What has gotten into you?! Why are you treating us this way? You didn't even not once thank me for sending for your sister about Kili's injury! You have really changed, Thorin! You're not the same dwarf I knew and fell in love with!" screamed Joanne, and she bolted.

No one had no idea where Joanne had took off too. "Way to go, Thorin! Look what you've done! You really have upset Jo! Not to mention me!" yelled Dis, tears streaming down her face, and she too walked away, followed the same direction where Joanne had left. "Its like we don't know you anymore." said Fili, and he joined the other dwarves. "For many years you were like a father to us, and now you're slowly drifted away from us. Its like I don't even know you anymore." said Kili softly, following his brother. "What? So all of you going to leave me in here alone?" shouted Thorin.

"Until you cool down! YES!" shouted Balin, and he walked away leading the dwarves into the Great Hall, which is where Joanne and Dis had went too. Thorin stood there alone. After everyone left, Thorin kicked a small bar that was on the ground.

**Joanne's POV:**

This was my first time in the Mountain, and I have no idea where I was going. I eventually found this hall, which is called the Great Hall, and I decided to sit in there. I found a chair to sit in, and I bowed my head into my hands weeping heavily. I couldn't believe Thorin could be this cruel, not just to me, but to his own flesh and blood. And it hurts. Thorin isn't the same dwarf I knew and love. I'm hoping the gold sickness isn't taking its toll on him already. My heart had just shattered in thousands of pieces, and in the back of my mind, I knew right then and there Thorin's love for me has been gone.

I seen it right then and there he didn't need me anymore. So I decided to take it on myself that since I'm no longer needed, the only way to end this, is to end my life. I shortly found a door not to far from where I was sitting. It lead to the Front Gate of the mountain, and there was a balcony outside. I decided to step out there for a while. I stood there, looking down at my dagger. I then took my dagger, slowly placing it on the base of my neck. As I was doing so, I could hear a female's voice calling out my name. "Jo! Jo! Where are you?" called out the female voice.

But I didn't respond. Meanwhile inside the Mountain, Dis was looking for me. Suddenly, the other dwarves entered the Great Hall, and Thorin too as well. "JO! Where are you?" Dis called out again. But I still ignored her. I was determined to follow through with what I wanted to do. "Why isn't she responding, Dis?" asked Thorin. "You're the frikken King! You tell me!" yelled Dis. "There is no need to yell at me, Dis." said Thorin, calmly. "And there is no need to treat your family like dirt!" shot back Dis. Thorin bowed his head. "Balin, will you find Jo and send in her in here?" asked Thorin.

Balin nodded. Balin decided to check the front gate. And he did found me, and his widened as he saw me about to thrust my dagger to slice my throat. "JO! NO! STOP!" cried out Balin. Balin, who didn't know what to do, quickly ran back inside the mountain. "Balin! What's wrong? You look as if you saw a ghost!" said Dis. "Its Jo! I found her! Someone needs to stop her! She's attempting to kill herself." said Balin, tears streaming down his face. "WHAT?" gasped Thorin. "You heard me right, Thorin. She is planning to end her life, as we speak." said Balin.

"I will not have this! I'm going to talk to her." said Thorin firmly.

**Thorin's POV**

Tons of guilt fell over me as I went to find Jo. I really feel awful for saying those horrible words to her, and my family. I don't know what came over me. I stepped out to the Front Gate balcony, and I found Jo, preparing to thrust her dagger across her throat. "JO! STOP IT! Drop the dagger! NOW!" I called out to her. Joanne turned around and looked at me. "Why would you care? No, I'm going to follow through this. Go away, Oakenshield!" shouted Joanne. "Jo, this not a way to go, drop the damn dagger before I take it from you myself!" I ordered to Joanne.

"Why should I? You don't care about me anymore! Hell! You just called me a frikken traitor earlier! You're drifting apart from me, Thorin. You really don't love me!" Joanne screamed at me. "Horse shit! That is not true, Jo! I really, truly love you! With all my heart! Why are you doing this to yourself?" I snapped, as my own tears swelled in my eyes. "I'm still following through, if you like it or not, and you or nobody else cannot stop me." said Joanne, icily. Suddenly, I approached her, and I snatched the dagger away from her.

"You will not end your life, I will not allow it, Jo!" I said to her in a firm voice, as I took her hands gently. "LET GO OF ME!" Joanne screamed. "Joanne Elizabeth, get a hold of yourself! Joanne, please! I never meant any of those words to you! I swear!" I snapped, as tears streaming down my face. I fell to my knees and bowed my head into my heads. Without even knowing what happened, I wept openly. Something very rarely do. Joanne stood there, looking down at me in shock. She had never seen me in this form before, and she knew right then and there, I really felt sorry for the horrible words I said to her.

And she also knew I still love her. "Thorin." said Joanne, her voice broken in emotion. I stood back up and looked into her blue eyes. "You really still love me?" Joanne asked. I took Joanne's hands. "Of course I still love you, Jo! And nothing is going to change that, ever! I love you with all my heart, Jo. In case I forget, thank you for sending for my sister." I said to Joanne. Joanne smiled. "I had to do what I had to do. Kili was already calling out for her." said Joanne.

**Joanne's POV**

I knew right then and there, Thorin still loved me. This was the first time I ever seen the dwarf break down and cry like that. He really still loved me, and the horrible words he said earlier, I have forgotten. And the best thing is, he did thank me for sending the letter to his sister. I had to do it. Kili was calling out for her, during the time he was nearly dying! Thorin took me into his arms, holding me close to his chest. "I swear to you, Jo, I will never get angry with you again. That's not just a promise, that's a vow." said Thorin.

I laid my head on Thorin's chest. "Jo, if there is anything, anything you want me to do to make it up to you, say anything, and I will grant it for you. Even if its part of the treasure." said Thorin. "I don't want your treasure, Thorin. But there is one teensy weensy thing, that I would ask of you." I told him. "What is it, Jo?" said Thorin. "Sing for me, and play your harp. You did promise me a while back you would play your beautiful harp for me once we got here." I said to Thorin. Thorin grinned. "I was hoping you would say that! Come, follow me into the Mountain!" said Thorin.

And I followed Thorin into the mountain.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Narrator:**

Joanne and Thorin entered the mountain, hand in hand, to the delight of the rest of the company. "Look! They made up!" chirped Bofur. Dis smiled at them. "I convinced her to stop." smiled Thorin. "He pulled out his famous princely charm!" said Joanne. Dis laughed. "I'm not done charming Joanne, just yet." said Thorin, and he winked at Joanne. "Oh? And what are you going to charm her with next? Besides your looks, that is?" teased Dis. "I'm going to sing and play my harp." said Thorin.

"Ha! Ha! That is definitely a way to win a woman's heart! It worked for my wife!" laughed Gloin. "Oh really Gloin? You sing to your wife?" smiled Joanne. "Sometimes." said Gloin, looking down at the floor. "Gloin, there is nothing to be shy about. A lot of woman love that kind of stuff." said Joanne. "My late husband always sang to me. Especially when I needed comforting." said Dis. Thorin walked over a corner of the room, and he pulled out the harp. The instrument was large, golden, and beautiful, strung with silver glistening strings.

Thorin found a stool, sitting on it, and he pulled the harp close to his shoulder and chest. Shortly after, Thorin positioned his large fingers on the strings, and he began to play. Everyone gathered near Thorin, and watched as Thorin started playing on the harp. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin began to sing, his baritone voice rising above the beautiful cascading music of the harp, sounding like waves throughout the hall. Joanne's heart began to race rapidly, and her feelings for the dwarf grew much stronger and stronger.

Everyone noticed the look on Joanne's features as they listened to Thorin, and couldn't help but chuckle at Joanne's expressions. "The look of her face!" chuckled Bofur. "She definitely has stars in her eyes now!" grinned Fili. "Maybe I should do that with Tauriel. Luckily I found a harp in the treasure that I have with me." said Kili. Joanne grinned at Kili, hearing the young dwarf's comment. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, the dwarf ended his song. Joanne jumped up from where she was sitting, and she threw her arms around Thorin. "Thorin, that is so beautiful." whispered Joanne.

"I assume you loved the song." grinned Thorin. "Absolutely. You are amazingly gifted, Thorin." said Joanne. Thorin tucked his fingers under Joanne's chin, leaning towards her.

Then, he pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her slowly and passionately. "Awe!" All the others chanted in the background. "Kissy, Kissy!" grinned Fili. "Hey!" said Thorin and Joanne together. Thorin had decided to give his reward to Bilbo, by giving him a mithril shirt, and gloves. As he was given the gift, Gandalf arrives. "Well, you did keep your promise you will meet up with us." smiled Thorin. "Yes. And I like to have a word with Joanne and Bilbo alone, if you don't mind me borrowing them for just a minute." said Gandalf.

"Of course." said Thorin. Gandalf and Bilbo looked at each other. "Would you mind telling me what is going on here? Why are you two looking at each other like that?" asked Joanne. "Follow me, I will explain to you what is going on." said Gandalf. Joanne followed Gandalf and Bilbo into another area of the Great Hall. "Do you have the Arkenstone, Bilbo?" asked the wizard. "Yes I have it right here." said Bilbo, and he took the jewel out of his pocket. Joanne let out a loud shriek, her face turning completely pale.

"What is it, Joanne?" asked Gandalf. "Gandalf, there is something I have to show you, before you say anything else." said Joanne. "Okay." said Gandalf, looking at Joanne with a puzzled expression. Joanne took out her jewel that her father gave her from her pocket.

Both Bilbo and Gandalf looked at her in shock. "What is the meaning of this, Joanne?" asked Joanne. "Gandalf, the Arkenstone is the match to my jewel. Remember when I showed you it the first time about searching for the match. Well, there it is, in Bilbo's hands." said Joanne. "How can it be possible?" asked Bilbo. "What does this all mean?" asked Gandalf. "It means whoever now owns the stone I will be forever bound to him as wife. Bilbo, you must return the stone to Thorin." said Joanne. Gandalf turned away. "And now our plan is going to be very difficult." sighed Gandalf.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" asked Joanne. "We was going to take the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil, preferably handing the stone over to Bard to save Thorin from his gold sickness, as a parley to prevent from a war of elves, men and dwarves from starting." said Gandalf. "Oh shit!" said Joanne, her voice filled with sorrow. "And we was going to ask you to help us, Joanne." said Bilbo. "Oh, no! NO, no, no! And HELL NO! I'm not willing to betray someone I love, I cannot do it, Gandalf. I just can't!" Joanne shouted.

Joanne paced back and forth, anger controlling over her. "You two don't understand the situation I'm in with my jewel, and its match!" shouted Joanne.

"Joanne, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. When you love and care someone deeply, sometimes you have to do what's right." said Gandalf. "Count me out of this! I refuse to help! I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want with Thorin's stone, but don't get me involved with it." snapped Joanne. "Jo." said Gandalf. "What?!" shouted Joanne. "That means you have to give up your jewel too." said Gandalf. "WHAT?!" barked Joanne. "I'm sorry, Joanne. If the Arkenstone will be given up, so will yours." said Gandalf.

"I'm tired of this foolishness! Just leave me the hell alone!" Joanne screamed and she marched away. "Joanne!" called out Gandalf. "What shall we do now?" asked Bilbo. "We'll continue our plan, Bilbo. Don't worry. Now run along inside, the air has a bite to it." said Gandalf. Bilbo nodded. As Joanne entered the mountain, she was in a foul mood and wished not to be bothered. "Jo? Are you alright?" asked Thorin. "I don't want to be bothered! Just leave me alone!" shouted Joanne. "What's going on with her?" asked Dwalin. "I don't know, but I will talk to her about it." said Thorin.

Thorin shortly found her in a private room that jointed to the Great Hall. She sat down on a chair, bowing her head in her hands. Joanne could hear footsteps entering the room..

**Joanne's POV**

I cannot believe this. How dare that wizard and the hobbit put me in a situation like this? I thought they were my friends! My father gave me that jewel, and there is no way in God's name I give it up to anyone, no, man, elf or dwarf! What has gotten into them? As I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I knew whom the footsteps belonged too. Thorin, the last person I really wanted to talk to right now. He really doesn't need to know the situation, no matter how badly I wanted to tell him. He had such a good friendship with the wizard and hobbit.

And he was just getting to become close friends with Bilbo, which makes the ordeal even more painful. I'm to the point where I don't know what to do. Should I give up my own jewel to the sake of Thorin's sanity? If they're going to give away Thorin's, should I give up my own too, and never be bound to my beloved Thorin. What has the world coming to? Thorin approached me and sat down. "Jo, are you alright? Did someone upset you?" asked Thorin. I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to tell him, well at least part of it. "Thorin, Gandalf told me I have to give away my jewel, and I'm considering of doing it." I said.

"What are you talking about?" said Thorin. "Gandalf said in order to prevent from a bad war between the elves, dwarves and men, I have to give up my jewel." I said. "What's that got to do with anything? Joanne, this isn't your fight." said Thorin. "Thorin, you're making this difficult for me." I said. "How am I making it difficult for you?" asked Thorin. "Because my jewel isn't the only stone that they wanted to give up. Thorin, I better tell you now. Embrace yourself, you are not going to be happy." I said to Thorin, emotion in my voice. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to tell him.

"Remember the day I showed you the jewel, and I told you about a legend about finding a match to the jewel, and whenever I find that match to the jewel, I will be married to the owner of the jewel's match?" I reminded Thorin. Thorin nodded. "Yes, I remember you telling me that." said Thorin. "Thorin, your Arkenstone is the match to my jewel." I confessed to Thorin. Thorin's eyes widened in delight and shock. "Is this true, Jo?" asked Thorin. "Yes its true. But Thorin, we got a situation that its going to pain me to death to tell you. The reason why Gandalf wanted to talk to me, is that-Oh god-he wanted me to help him and Bilbo to hand the Arkenstone over to Bard, and he wanted to me to give up my jewel too, to Bard. Bilbo's got your Arkenstone, Thorin." I said sadly.

"No! It cannot be true! Please Jo, you better not be lying!" gasped Thorin, his eyes widen, and already I can see anger in his eyes. "Thorin, I told them they won't be having my jewel. I still have it in my pocket. But I have a feeling they will be wanting it. That's why I decided to give my up too. They're doing this to prevent you from going mad, Thorin. And for both of our sakes, I'm giving mine up too." said Joanne. "This can't be happening." said Thorin darkly. Suddenly, Thorin released a loud yell in anger.

"Which means you and I cannot be together." said Thorin, turning away from me. I have to admit, it was true. If I give up my stone, Thorin and I will be no longer a couple. "There has to be a way around this some how. There has too." I said. "No it isn't." said Thorin. "What does this mean then? Could we at least still be friends?" I asked. "Yes." said Thorin, but I can see a lot of pain and hurt in his eyes. He really truly loved me. "Thorin, I never meant for this to happen." I said to him. "Its not your fault, Jo. I already know whom is to blame for this. Don't you worry, things will be set right again." said Thorin, and he took my hands.

"Jewel or no jewel, you are mine, Jo! You understand me? You wear the beads I gave you not too long ago! Once I give you the courting beads, you are bound to me!" said Thorin.

"So you're saying no matter what happens, even if we both don't have our jewels, we can still be together?" said Joanne. "Yes." said Thorin. "Thorin, you still love me no matter what happens right?" I asked him. "Yes." said Thorin, and he took me into his arms. I laid my head on Thorin's chest, closing my eyes. Thorin didn't have to say all these things just to make me feel better. But now there just went a beautiful friendship between hobbit and dwarf, right down the toilet.

I feel guilty that I would be the cause of breaking up the friendship, but I had no other choice. Thorin had pressed it out of me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Narrator:**

The next morning, Roac, a raven, a friend of Thorin's family for many years, came and delivered news to the company of the death of Smaug. Everyone cheered, but the cheers fell silent when Roac delivered news to them that the armies of men and elves are setting up camp below the Mountain, and Bard and Thranduil are wanting to negotiate the treasure with Thorin. This news angered Thorin. "Thorin, you must realize some of the treasure belongs to them too." said Dis.

Thorin spun around and looked at Dis. "Did I ask you to speak, sister?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin! You must hear me out!" snapped Dis. "Discussion over, Dis." said Thorin, hotly and he spun around walking back into the Mountain. Joanne was the last one whom was about to enter the Mountain. And Gandalf approached her. "Have you decided to give up your stone yet, Joanne?" asked the wizard. "No." said Joanne. Gandalf sighed. "Why are you doing this?" asked Gandalf. "You know damn well why I'm doing this!" said Joanne, hotly. And she entered back into the Mountain, without looking back at Gandalf

Joanne complained the entire evening about wizards and their lame brained ideas. Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "Jo, you can stop now." said Thorin gently. "Sorry Thorin." said Joanne, taking some meat from her plate, as she ate supper with the others. Joanne remained silent during the entire supper. She had a lot on her mind. But mostly she worried. She worried of Thorin, but she wasn't the only one. Dis, and the rest of the company, also worry of their leader.

Thorin noticed Joanne's expressions, and he sat down with her. "Something wrong, love?" asked Thorin kindly. "Oh, I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind. And I'm worried." said Joanne. "Worried? What are you worried about?" asked Thorin. "You." said Joanne. "Oh, Jo! I'll be fine. I'll be fine, love. Trust me, nothing is going to happen to me, and I won't let it. I will fight tooth and never whatever comes my way, and to protect you!" said Thorin softly, gently brushing his hand on Joanne's cheek. "Are you sure?" asked Joanne. "I'm positive." said Thorin.

And the two of them sat in silence for a while.

Then Thorin spoken up. "Jo, there is something I've been meaning to ask you, and I cannot wait any much longer of this." said Thorin. "What is it, Thorin?" said Joanne. And to Joanne's surprise, Thorin took out a ring from his pocket. "Joanne Elizabeth Johanson, I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You are not only fierce in battle, but you have won my heart. Joanne, what I am saying is…Will you marry me and become my wife and queen?" asked Thorin. When Joanne heard these words, it struck her. She couldn't believe Thorin is proposing to her already.

Right now, she didn't know what to say or do. And she really loved Thorin, and of course she felt the same way. Finally, she made her decision. "Yes, I will marry you Thorin!" Joanne quickly answered. Thorin smiled. "You made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth!" whispered Thorin, as he slipped the ring on her finger, and drew Joanne into his arms. He leaned towards her, kissing her passionately on the lips. When the kiss broke, Joanne felt so excited, she wanted to tell the others. "No, not just yet. We'll announce our engagement tomorrow." said Thorin, planting his finger Joanne's lips.

"Rest upon me. We need our rest. Tomorrow we have a long day." whispered Thorin.

And he gently laid Joanne's head upon his chest, as Joanne closed her eyes. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Thorin hummed softly to himself, an old dwarven tune. The sound of his beautiful baritone relaxed her, as she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep. The next morning, the Company was called out again. But this time, it was Bard and Thranduil who arrived at the Front Gate, demanded to see Thorin-and Joanne. "First, we need to speak to Joanne. Joanne, there is something you still have that we need. If you want to save Thorin, give up your jewel." said Bard.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" Joanne shouting. Thranduil stood directly in front of Joanne, but then Thorin quickly came forward, standing in between the elf king and Joanne. "You lay a hand on her, I swear!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, we have matters to discuss with you as well. We have an item with us, that we wish to discuss to parley and to ask of the share of the treasure that we deserve." said Bard. "No! You're not having any of it!" yelled Thorin. "THORIN!" hissed Joanne, her eyes widened, and her heart sank at his reply.

"Joanne, stay out of this." said Thorin, quickly. "No, she won't. She is part of this too." said Bard. "Is this true, Joanne?" Thorin turned to Joanne.

"Thorin, I tried to tell you-I-I-!" stammered Joanne. "So, Miss Johanson, you give up your jewel, and we will leave you be. If Thorin agrees to give his share of the treasure with us. If he doesn't agree, then we have no choice but to call for war. Two jewels we have in our hands will help settle this, if Thorin agrees to share, if not, we will keep both jewels." said Thranduil. "Both jewels! What are you talking about?!" snapped Thorin. "Joanne, he doesn't know does he?" said Thranduil. Bard took out a jewel from his pocket. It was the Arkenstone. Now anger and rage clouded over Thorin.

"How come you by it?!" roared Thorin. "I gave it them!" confessed Bilbo, stepping out in front of them. Suddenly, Thorin spun in anger, grabbing the Hobbit, picking him up and shaking him. "You! You! Miserable Hobbit! You undersized burglar! I wish Gandalf was here! I wished he never brought you along on this journey! As for you, I'll throw you to the rocks!" barked Thorin, as he was about to throw Bilbo off the Mountain. "STOP! STOP IT!" screamed Joanne. "There is no need to man handle our burglar, Thorin. Put the Hobbit down, and lets discuss this civilly." said Gandalf, coming forward.

"I wish not to discuss this civilly, He took what was rightfully mine. And for that he is banished from my kingdom, and he will no longer allowed to be near any of my company again." said Thorin, darkly. Then Thorin turned and faced Joanne, and he glared at her. "You knew of this, did you? DID YOU?!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin, get a hold of yourself! I-did tell you! Remember?!" Joanne cried out. "No, I didn't remember you telling me anything!" said Thorin hotly. Dis came forward. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Thorin Oakenshield, snap out of it! For her sake, for our sake, please accept their terms!" spoken up Dis. "Mum's right, Uncle." said Kili stepping forward. "Now my own kin is turning against me! Those whom are against me, leave or I will call for attack!" yelled Thorin. "Stop it, Thorin! Get a hold of yourself!" screamed Joanne. "As for you, I want our ring back!" yelled Thorin, roughly grabbing Joanne's hand, taking the ring off of her fingers, and he shoved her to the ground. "Thorin, NO!" screamed Joanne, as she fell on her knees. "I should've never trusted you from the beginning. You're a pirate." sneered Thorin.

Joanne bolted away from the company. She recognized the signs instantly. It was like watching her father all over again. "Joanne, where are you going?!" called out Fili.

"To my death!" shouted Joanne. "What does she mean by that?" asked Balin. "I don't like the sound of this. Somebody's got to stop her." said Dis. Then she turned to Thorin. "Thorin, if you don't reason with them. I WILL! You must remember, I am of royal blood too. Gentlemen, we will discuss this. I do now that some of the treasure lying in Erebor belonging to Dale and of the elves of Mirkwood. And I agree with the terms you have offer." said Dis. "Dis, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?!" shouted Thorin.

Dis turned and glared at Thorin. "No, you're the one that has gone mad!" yelled Dis, and she threw a punch in Thorin's right jaw. Fili and Kili tried not to laugh at their mother's move. Bard and Thranduil smiled at Dis. "Good. That's settled. Here, are the Arkenstone and Joanne's jewel. Thank you, Lady Dis for speaking on the behalf of your people." said Bard. Gandalf then spoke. "Now we got that out of the way, I bring disturbing news, the requires all of us to team together. A large army of orcs and goblins are approaching this mountain as we speak, led by Azog and his son Bolg. They will reach us by tomorrow afternoon. And each of us need to stand side by side in this battle. To save Middle Earth from destruction." announced Gandalf.

"We will do whatever we can to help!" said Balin, graciously.

Thorin turned his back, his arms crossed. "We will meet below the mountain early afternoon." said Gandalf. And so they left, as well as Bilbo, who bowed his head in shame and sadness as he left. "Bilbo, wait!" called out Dis. Bilbo turned to Dis. "Whatever my idiot of a brother said to you, don't pay heed to. You are more than welcome to talk to any of us! It took a lot of courage to do what you had to do." said Dis. Bilbo smiled. "Thank you Dis. But right now, I don't belong with all of you. I must go, farewell! Thank you for the kind words, Lady Dis!" said Bilbo.

"You're welcome Bilbo! Farewell!" said Dis. After Bilbo had left, Dis turned around. "We must find Joanne." said Dis quickly. Dis, Balin and Dwalin went on their search for Joanne. They shortly found her standing on a cliff. She was about to jump from the cliff. "Jo, what are you doing?" asked Dis. "About to jump to my death, and nobody isn't going to stop me." said Joanne. "Oh no, you're not!" bellowed Dwalin approaching her. "I'm sorry, Dwalin. Thorin has rejected me, and he's right. I don't belong with him!" said Joanne.

"Jo, Thorin isn't well." said Balin kindly. "That's exactly my point. Its like watching my father all over again. And I cannot no longer handle the heartache." said Joanne.

"You're not going to handle this, but sending yourself into death, Joanne. That is no way to go." said Balin. "We will try everything we can to get Thorin back. We promise you, Joanne." said Dis. "My heart is hurting, Dis." said Joanne, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You think your heart is hurting, Jo? You're not the only one! Look around you! We're hurting too! Seeing someone we love fallen under the sickness is painful! But listen to me, Jo! You must be strong! I remained strong as we watched our Grandfather go through it. And you must do so too with Thorin. Don't let Thorin see you like this, Jo!" said Dis, taking Joanne's hands.

"Perhaps you're right, Dis." said Joanne. "Come, lets go back. Oh and by the way, I have something for you." said Dis, smiling, and to Joanne's surprise, she gave Joanne back her jewel. "MY JEWEL! How did you manage?" Joanne spoke up. "Because I have spoken in behalf on a certain those who are unable to speak." said Dis. Joanne smiled. "Dis, bless your heart!" cried out Joanne, and she hugged the dwarf woman. "Thank you!" said Joanne softly. "You're welcome, Jo!" said Dis. "We better head back in the Mountain! Its really getting chilly out here." said Balin. And so, the four of them walked back inside the Mountain.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Joanne's POV**

As I entered the mountain following Balin, Dwalin and Dis, I saw Thorin with his back turning away from us. I knew he was going to avoid me soon as we entered. Every time I looked upon him, I wanted to cry. My heart was still hurting, but Dis had promised she would do whatever she can to bring Thorin back to his normal self. I decided to sit alone, because I needed to be alone. Bofur noticed I wasn't sitting with the others, and he approached me. "Jo, why aren't you sitting with us?" asked the kind dwarf. "I just don't feel like it right now, Bofur." I replied gloomily.

"Thorin had said some horrible words to you, Jo. But don't worry about it. That isn't Thorin talking you know." said Bofur kindly. "I know. Bofur, it really hurts me to see him like this. I watched my own father fall under it too." said Joanne. "Your father had the sickness?" asked Bofur. "You see, we're pirates, Bofur. Pirates are like dwarves, who have a love for treasure-well except for me of course, I' m more like my mother than I am my father. Any way, I have watched my father fall under it." said Joanne.

"What happened after that?" asked Bofur. "Well one thing lead to another, the sickness led him to his death, due to a storm that caused a shipwreck. We warned him of the storm approaching, and we begged him to turn around, and he refused to listen. He was quite determined to arrive at this Island that was filled with treasure." I continued. "An Island? Filled with treasure? Nori would have a field day there!" Bofur said, grinning. I couldn't help but laugh at Bofur's statement. In which was so very true. I knew Nori's background as a pickpocket. And surely enough, he most definitely would have a field day on that Island.

I am thankful Bofur had kept me company, and he cheered me up a little bit. At least to keep my mind of a certain someone for the time being. After spending some time with Bofur, and my spirits lifted a little, I decided to step outside on the Front Gate balcony for some fresh air. As I stood there alone, with the cold bitter wind waving my hair, I looked out over Dale and Lake Town. My spirit had sunk again. I recalled the night Thorin proposed to me, and the following day, we was going to announce to the others of our engagement. But that didn't happen.

He broke our engagement. The gold sickness took control of him.

And he called off our engagement, tearing my heart to shreds. I've stood out there on the balcony for hours, and I started to shiver from the bitter cold. But I enjoyed it outside on the balcony, and felt like I wasn't ready to go inside yet. And once again, I burst into tears. An hour or so later, I heard heavy foot steps behind me. I instantly recognized the foot steps from anywhere. "Joanne. You have a minute?" asked a familiar deep voice coming from behind me. I turned, and there stood there, who appeared to be much calmer than he was earlier today.

"Thorin." I said, looking down at my feet. Thorin approached me, and he noticed my entire body shaking and shivering from the cold. "Come back inside, its really cold out here. You'll come down sick." said Thorin. "And when did you decide to care for me?" I asked. "Jo." said Thorin, and he took his hand moving my chin, where my eyes looking into his. "Why did you try to end your life tonight?" asked the dwarf. "How did you know I was about to take my life?" I asked him. "My sister told me. She and I talked." said Thorin.

"Because the words you said to me hurt, Thorin. Watching you earlier is like watching my father, and I didn't want to go through it again, so I wanted to finish it…" I broke off. "By ending your life? Why, Jo?" asked Thorin, softly.

"You broke off our engagement, Thorin! You took the ring away from me. It showed me then and there you stopped loving me. You have no idea how hurt I really am when done that." I said to him. "Joanne, please let me explain." said Thorin. "There is no need to explain, Thorin. I understand." I said. Thorin sighed. "Joanne, none of this had never meant to happen. I am so glad Dis had spoken up when she did, otherwise things have gotten much worse. I didn't know what I do without her. Joanne, what I've said to you earlier, that was definitely not me talking. You must understand that." said Thorin.

"I do understand that, Thorin! I told you I watched my own father going through it! I just took it much harder seeing you go through it. I love you, Thorin. Didn't you once told me that no matter what happens, you will still love me?" I reminded him. "Yes, Joanne! I still love you, and I still want you to marry me. What happened earlier, we should brush it off our shoulders like it never happened." said Thorin. "How can I do that? I still have a difficult time getting over my father's!" I shouted. Thorin pulled me close to him quickly. "Joanne, I will shout to the world and declare my love for you if I have to. I swear to you, Jo, I will never yell or get angry with you again!" said Thorin.

I slightly smiled. I knew right then and there, my Thorin has returned. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. "Then take me now, Thorin." I whispered. "The pleasure's all mine!" Thorin grinned, and he took out the ring, placing the ring back on my finger, and he leaned over and kissed me passionately. When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at me. "Now lets go back inside and make that announcement to the others that we was supposed to be doing this morning!" said Thorin. I grinned. "Yes." I said.

And we went back inside the Mountain. Once we arrived inside, everyone noticed Thorin and I entered hand in hand, smiling brightly. "Look! Thorin and Jo! Holding hands!" exclaimed Bofur. "I see that you two made up!" grinned Dis. "Yes. And also we have big news to announce." smiled Thorin. "Big news? What big news?" said Fili. "Joanne and I are engaged to be married. I offered her hand in marriage last night, and she accepted." said Thorin. "OH THORIN! That is the best news I ever heard!" cried out Dis with excitement throwing her arms around her brother hugging her tightly. And then she hugged me.

"See? I told you everything will work out!" said Dis, and she winked at me. "Thank you, Dis! For everything!" I said to Thorin's younger sister. "You're welcome, Jo!" grinned Dis.

**Narrator:**

That evening, the company wanted to have a small celebration honoring the engagement of their leader and Joanne. They ate and drunk, and even sang, grabbing instruments they have found in the hoard, even Thorin joined in with them making music and singing, much to the delight of Joanne. Joanne loved it when Thorin sang and played on his harp. Joanne couldn't help but dance to the lively music Thorin and the dwarves are playing and singing, and she even managed a dance with Bofur.

"I am so happy the two of you made up. I was worried that you two would never speak again." said Bofur. "Thank Lady Dis. She had a part in bringing us back together. I don't know what I'll do without her." said Joanne. After dancing to the lively music, the other dwarves were done playing music, but Thorin wasn't. He wanted to continue playing on the harp, and he did. He began to play a slower melody. It caught Joanne's attention. "What are you playing?" asked Joanne. "I'm about to play an old dwarven love song my father sung to my mother. And tonight, I will be singing it to you!" smiled Thorin.

As Thorin plucked his large fingers on the strings, Thorin started to sing the song.

His beautiful baritone voice rising above the cascading music flowing from his fingers. And he sang the song first in Khazadul, and then again, in common language. Joanne felt very moved to the song, it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard him sing. And she couldn't describe how beautiful his voice was. His voice sounded more beautiful than it ever had sounded when she heard the dwarf sing the first time. Her heart raced, as she saw Thorin's blue eyes lovingly gazing at her as he sang and played.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended the song, and he stood up, walking towards Joanne, pulling her close to him. "You know, Jo, this could be our last night together!" whispered Thorin. "Lets make the best of it!" Joanne said to him, laying her head on his chest. As the two stood there, Joanne looked into Thorin's eyes. "Thorin, I want to make love to you." Joanne whispered. "We cannot do that right here, but I know a place where we can have some privacy! Follow me!" said Thorin, taking Joanne's hand. And Joanne followed Thorin. Thorin led her to his own bed quarters, and they entered the room, Thorin closing the door behind them.

Thorin quickly removed his armor and clothing, and Joanne done the same.

Now the two stood together, naked, and Thorin once again taking Joanne into his arms, kissing her with deep passion. Joanne found herself pinned against the wall, as both of their bodies entwined, and her legs wrapped around Thorin's waist. Beads of sweat both coming from them, as they moved rapidly. After a little while, Thorin guided Joanne onto his bed, laying her down first, and he climbed on top of her continuing where they had left off. When they had finished, Joanne laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

"Now this is one way to end an evening." sighed Thorin. Joanne laughed. "And a very long day for that matter." said Joanne. "I love you, Jo!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" Joanne replied. As Joanne laid her head upon Thorin's chest, Thorin hummed softly, while smoking his pipe, day dreaming of the day of him becoming king, and the day the two will marry. "What are you thinking of Thorin?" asked Joanne. "Just thinking what it will be like when we're married." said Thorin. "Don't think it, live it!" smiled Joanne. Thorin laughed. "I'll remember that." said Thorin.

Later, Thorin drifted off into sleep, but Joanne remained awake. Suddenly, she felt the room feeling unusually cold, a gust of wind entering the room.

But the odd thing is, there were no windows in sight of the room. Joanne sat up, and something caught her attention, a transparent figured formed in the room. _A ghost? Thorin never mentioned to me that Erebor was haunted! _Joanne thought. But as the figure came more clearer, she recognized whom the figure was. It wasn't any of Thorin's relatives. It was her father! "No! It cannot be! It cannot be possible!" gasped Joanne.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Joanne's POV:**

I couldn't believe whom I just saw standing in front of me! How could this happen? How could his ghost could travel this far? No way! "This must be a dream!" I said out loud. "No, its not a dream, Joanne. Joanne, I am proud of you. You have taken on a big responsibility on behalf of your peers, and you've been through so much, and you've made it this far! I am so proud of you, daughter. But your biggest challenge is still yet to come." said my father. "I know. There is a big battle tomorrow morning." I said.

"Daughter, I really like this dwarf friend of yours. And he makes you happy! You have saved him from something you wouldn't able to save me from." said my father. "Father, if I turned back time right now, I would've saved you too." I said, tears streaming down my face. "Jo, my dearest Jo, the sickness completely took full force on me, and you could've never save me. Luckily in Thorin's case, he didn't go into full sickness like his grandfather and I went through, and you and Lady Dis saved him from it. And that, I am proud of you!" said my father.

"Thank you, father!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "Jo, there is a big battle tomorrow, and it could cost the lives of many, including Thorin. But hear this, Thorin will survive, and he will be King of Erebor! As long as you fight fiercely by his side!" said my father. "I will father! I will fight to the death for Thorin!" I said confidently "I wish you the best of luck, Jo!" whispered my father, and he kissed me on my forehead and disappeared. "Father! Come back!" I called out. But the room went completely silent. Suddenly, Thorin moved, and woke up. "What's going on, Jo? Why did I hear talking?" asked Thorin, sitting up.

"Thorin, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I replied. "Jo, of course I would believe you! What is it?" said Thorin, wrapping his arm around me. "I saw the ghost of my father, and we talked. He told me how proud he is of me, of saving you from the gold sickness." I explained. Thorin felt quite moved of hearing this, and he pulled me close, as I laid my head Thorin's chest. "Oh, god how I love that man!" I said, tears streaming down my face. "Oh, Jo!" whispered Thorin, caressing his large fingers through my hair.

Thorin held me for the longest time until I drifted off to sleep in his arms. Not too long after I drifted off to sleep, Thorin too fell asleep And we remained asleep for the rest of the night.

**Narrator:**

The next morning, Thorin, Joanne and the rest of the company prepared themselves for Battle. Since Joanne already told Thorin her encounter with her father last night, she decided to tell the others too. "Wow, Jo. Your father knew you were going to head to battle." said Dis. "He came and gave me words of encouragement and he said he is proud of me and you for saving Thorin from the gold sickness. I just wished I could've saved my father though. But the sickness already took complete control of my father, and I couldn't save him. Luckily, it did not completely control Thorin, and we saved him in the nick of time." said Joanne.

Dis smiled. "Grandfather was the same way, that's why we couldn't save him." said Dis, sadly. "The most important thing is, we saved Thorin." said Joanne. Dis smiled. "Yes." said Dis, patting Joanne on the back and looking at Thorin, now in full armor from head to toe. "The gold armor makes him look very kingly and handsome!" Joanne remarked. Dis laughed. "Yes. That he does." said Dis. Joanne looked down at her armor. She had never been in armor before. If her father only seen her now. Most likely he would probably laugh at her. "I see you already in your armor, Jo!" said Thorin, approaching Joanne.

Joanne smiled. "If my father only seen me now, he would most likely laugh his ass off at me." said Joanne. "Now why is that? Your father would never laugh at you!" said Thorin. "You don't know my father, Thorin. He would most likely say, 'you're a pirate, not some bloody knight!' that's what he'll say!" said Joanne. Thorin laughed. "Your father sounds like a great man." said Thorin. "He is Thorin, and he really likes you. He told me that himself. If he was around today, you and my father would get along just great." said Joanne.

"Do you think your parents and grandparents would like me?" asked Joanne. Thorin took Joanne's hand. "Absolutely. They would adore you. Especially my grandfather." said Thorin. "You really think so?" said Joanne. Thorin nodded. "You already got my sister's approval!" grinned Thorin. "Oh yes, that I do." said Joanne. Later that early afternoon, Thorin and the others went down to the battlefield and met up with the other armies and Gandalf. Kili's eyes lit up when he saw Tauriel standing in front of him. "Captain Tauriel!" called out Kili. "Master Kili!" smiled Tauriel.

Joanne laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Thorin. "You really don't want to know! Well at least not yet, anyway!" said Joanne. "Inside joke?" said Thorin.

"To put it that way, yes." Joanne replied. It wasn't too long that the battle began. Joanne hoped she wouldn't get separated from Thorin during the battle, but unfortunately she did. And she tried everything she could to keep near him as she fought many, many orcs and wargs. She remembered what her father had taught her when he trained her in combat. Hours went by, Joanne realized she was no longer near Thorin and the dwarves and ended up getting separated from them. She came near to panic, but she had to forget about panicking and focus on killing off the orcs that was coming near her.

It was then, she saw two large orcs ahead of her, and a figure she instantly recognized whom was facing the large orcs. She saw Thorin, face to face with Azog, and his son Bolg. _He cannot fight this battle alone, I must go and help him! _Joanne thought, and she quickly ran towards Thorin, standing by his side. "Look father, a dwarf and his bride!" hissed Bolg in his native language. "To death do them part!" hissed Azog. As Thorin and Azog went in their fight, Joanne ferociously battled against Bolg, swinging her sword aggressively at the giant orc.

Suddenly, she saw Azog repeatedly assaulting Thorin, and she had enough, and she came to help Thorin.

But no sooner as she approached them, Azog attacked Joanne, in the very same shoulder he had done before! Joanne yelped, but she kept her stand, and continue to fight no matter how much pain she was in. In full battle rage, Thorin spears Azog, and with one swing of his sword, he beheaded Azog. Thorin raised his hand, holding the head of the Pale Orc in his hand. Joanne smiled. But their celebration ended as Bolg came running towards them. Bolg knocked over Thorin to the ground, and three orcs already behind Bolg, Thorin got struck in the leg with three arrows.

Luckily, Fili and Kili came and also helped in the battle attacking Azog' s son, followed by Tauriel. Joanne turned, and there she saw Beorn, now in bear form, approaching Bolg, aggressively attacking the great orc, and killing him. "Help us!" cried out Joanne, as she knelt beside Thorin. Beorn approached them. "Jump on my back!" said Beorn. Joanne nodded. "Fili! Kili!" Joanne cried out. "Don't worry! Legolas and I will get them!" called out Tauriel. Joanne found herself holding Thorin, while riding on a back of a bear. "Thorin, don't leave me. Please!" whispered Joanne softly.

As they arrived at the camp, Joanne, with help with Gandalf, guided Thorin into a tent, placing him on a small cot. Gandalf sent for some elven healers to began working on Thorin's wounds. "Jo, please stay." said Thorin. Joanne sat down with him. "Go find Bilbo, I need to speak with him." said Thorin softly. "Thorin, don't you dare die on me!" said Joanne. "Just go and find Bilbo." said Thorin. Joanne obeyed Thorin's request and she left the tent. It didn't take her long to find the hobbit, whom already arrived in the camp. "Bilbo, Thorin wishes to speak to you." said Joanne, sadness clouded over her.

"He's not dying is he?" gasped Bilbo. "I don't know!" said Joanne. Bilbo followed Joanne into the tent where Thorin is located. Joanne decided to let the hobbit and the dwarf talk in private, while she waited outside the tent. Shortly, Joanne saw Tauriel and Legolas. Legolas was carrying Kili, and Joanne saw Fili limping, holding on to Tauriel's shoulder. "FILI! KILI!" cried out Joanne. "Fili has minor injuries, luckily. But unfortunately, Kili isn't doing so well. He needs medical attention immediately, and I will be his healer." said Tauriel. "He can be in the tent with Thorin." said Joanne.

"How is Uncle?" asked Fili.

"Looking bad, really bad!" Joanne replied, tears streaming down her face. "I will work on the both of them." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, really." Joanne protested. "Joanne, I will do this." said Tauriel, as Legolas carried Kili into the tent placing him on a cot across from where Thorin is laying. The two elven healers, alongside with Thranduil whom is also present looked at Joanne. "How is he doing?" Joanne asked. Thranduil smiled. "He is going to survive. We drained the poison from him. He will make it." said the Elf King. "How?" asked Tauriel. "My powers." said the Elf King.

Joanne and Fili looked at each other, and then at the Elf King in amazement. "You are wanting to save my Uncle?" asked Fili. "I know how much Thorin means to you Joanne. Gandalf has told me. Its time that our past differences should be let go. We need to bring peace back in the races of elves and dwarves again." said Thranduil. Joanne and Fili felt so moved by the gesture of the Elf King, both of them wept openly, Fili holding on to Joanne. "My lord, thank you. Thank you for everything!" said Joanne. "You're welcome, Miss Johanson. He is sleeping right now, he will awake in a few hours." said the Elf King.

"How is Kili, Captain Tauriel?" asked Joanne.

"Not good, not good at all. My lord, I need your assistance with Kili. He wounds are so severe, he is close to death. Its far behind my expertise." said Tauriel. The Elf King nodded, and he went to assist Tauriel. "Oh, Mahal." moaned Fili. Fili remained at the bedside of his brother, watching as the Elf King and Tauriel spending hours with his brother. Joanne sat next to Thorin by the bed. An hour later, Thorin woke up. "Jo, you're still here?" asked Thorin. "Of course I'm still here, why wouldn't I be?" said Joanne. Thorin smiled, and sat up slowly. "How is my nephews?" asked Thorin.

"Fili is okay, his injuries are minor. Kili, however, things are not looking good for him at all." said Joanne, sadly. "Kili-" said Thorin softly. "Thorin, you are healed almost completely. And there is someone you must thank, because he healed you himself." said Joanne. "Who healed me?" asked Thorin. "Thranduil." Joanne replied. Thorin's eyes widened in shock and amazement. He didn't know what to think or say when he heard this. Why would the Elf King heal him? "I don't understand…" began Thorin. "I think its best hearing it from his own words." said Joanne, smiling.

"But they are working on Kili right now." said Thorin, looking across from him.

And he saw the Elf King and Tauriel hovering over Kili. After a while, both Tauriel and Thranduil grew tired of spending hours working on Kili. "We will continue tomorrow. Just keep a close watch on him." said Thranduil. "You both do look exhausted." said Joanne. "Oh, I see Master Thorin is awake." said Thranduil, approaching Thorin's bed. "I was told you healed me, Lord Thranduil." said Thorin. The Elf King nodded. "I was not there when your kingdom fell under attack, to make it up to you, I brought life back into you." said Thranduil.

"But why? I don't understand!" said Thorin. "Thorin, we spent way too many years hating each other. Allowing our pasts getting in the way, causing the differences. Its time we should put our differences aside and call peace between the Elves and Dwarves again. And Joanne here, loves you very deeply. Love is a very powerful thing, Thorin, and she told me how much you two love each other." said Thranduil. Thorin felt so moved by the Elf King's words, tears swelled up in Thorin's eyes. He was loss at words.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Narrator: **

Fili had remained by Kili's side the entire time. "Do you think he'll ever wake up?" asked Fili. Thorin and Joanne looked at the blonde haired dwarf. "We don't know, Fili." said Joanne, sadly. "Right now, it's the waiting game." said Thorin, with a sigh. Hours went by, still no sign of life from Kili. While Joanne was out of the tent visiting Bilbo and the others, Thorin held a meeting with Dain, his dwarves, and his companions in the tent, discussion plans of rebuilding Erebor. Fili, whom was also present in the tent, stood by the bed of his brother.

"What is taking Joanne so long? I asked her to bring me some water." said Fili out loud. Suddenly, Fili heard a familiar voice responding back to him. "Fee, you know Jo. She's always slow!" said the soft voice. Fili quickly turned, and it was Kili who spoke! "KILI! You're awake!" cried out Fili. Fili's cry attracted the attention of Thorin, Dain and all the dwarves. "Kili, you're back!" exclaimed Thorin. "Where am I?" asked Kili, slowly sitting up. "You're in the camp of the Elves and Men." Thorin replied. "Uncle? You're here!" said Kili. "I'm here, and I'm okay!" smiled Thorin.

"Tauriel? Where is she? Where is my Tauriel?" asked Kili. "Your Tauriel?" said Thorin, raising an eyebrow. Fili burst into laughter. "You really want to know, Uncle?" said Fili, with a smile and a shrug. "Uncle, where is Tauriel?" asked Kili. "She's with the elves, I can send someone for her." smiled Thorin. Joanne shortly entered, bringing a glass of water, she nearly dropped the glass, when she saw Kili awake. "Where's my water, Jo? You bring Fili one, and I didn't get a glass? I'm the injured one here, you know!" said Kili. Joanne handed the glass to Fili, and she ran to the bed.

"You woke up! When did this happen?" gasped Joanne. "Just now. And by the way, he said you were slow!" grinned Fili. "He's back!" laughed Joanne. "Jo, you haven't seen Tauriel out and about have you?" said Kili. "He really misses the elf maid." said Fili. "In fact, I have seen her! I'll go get here, and let the others know that you have woken up." said Joanne with excitement. The woman so excited she was about to burst, and she bolted out of the tent. "And you said she was slow?" said Thorin, crossing his arms. "It was only a joke, Uncle." said Kili.

"Don't mind your Uncle. Sometimes he doesn't even take my jokes." said Dain, giving Thorin a nudge. Later, Joanne returned, followed by Tauriel. "Kili!" exclaimed Tauriel.

Tauriel quickly walked over and sat on the bed. "Tauriel, thank you. Thank you again, for saving me." said Kili, taking the Elf Captain's hands. "I wasn't alone when was working on you." said Tauriel. "What do you mean?" asked Kili. Suddenly, the Elf King entered the room. "You also have my King to thank. He helped as well. It took the two of us just to heal you, Kili." said Tauriel. "Lord Thranduil? But-I thought-I thought!" stammered Kili. Thorin laughed. "He has healed me too, Kili. And that, we owe him." said Thorin. "Oh Mahal. I think I'm about to have a coronary!" exclaimed Kili.

"Kili, son of Dis! You're making a spectacle of yourself!" said Tauriel. Everyone laughed. "Don't say such things, that isn't funny, Kili. Never joke about that. I had relatives who died from those." said Joanne. "Thanks for the friendly reminder, Jo." said Kili, crossing his arms. "Now can we continue the meeting now? We still have a lot more to discuss." said Thorin impatiently. "Since I'm already here, can I listen to?" said Kili. "Of course." grinned Thorin. While they continued their meeting, Joanne was teaching Bilbo had to tie knots with rope.

"Wow, you're good!" said Bilbo. "Learning rope tying is a most when you're a pirate." said Joanne. "Why did you become a pirate?" asked Bilbo.

"I had no other choice after my mother passed. My father decided instead of living me behind in a dreadful boarding school, he chosen to take me with him on his sailing adventures, and been a pirate since." said Joanne. "No wonder you fight so well." grinned Bilbo. Joanne laughed. "A sword isn't the only weapon I'm really good with Bilbo." said Joanne, and she took out her small hand gun and showed it to Bilbo. "What is that?" asked the hobbit. "It's called a hand gun. It has bullets in it. It is a very powerful weapon." said Joanne. "Can you put it away, its making me feel uncomfortable." said Bilbo.

Joanne laughed, and she placed her weapon back her in her bag. When the meeting ended, Thorin requested to see Joanne immediately. Joanne went inside the tent. "As you may know, everyone knows of our engagement." smiled Thorin. "Yes I know that." said Joanne. "I have decided to have our wedding and coronation together in one day." said Thorin. "That is a good idea, Thorin!" said Joanne, smiling brightly at the dwarf. "I wish your bed was a little larger, so I can lay next to you!" said Joanne. "How about if you just lay on me?" grinned Thorin, winking at her. "I like that." said Joanne.

"Hell-O! Have you two forgotten that I'm in here, you know!" called out Kili.

"Oops, sorry about that Kili!" grinned Joanne. After several days of resting and healing, Thorin and the dwarves decided to stay in Lake Town, by Bard's request, and set up a guest house for them. "What of the Master? It is him, that we're worried about." said Gloin. "You let me deal with him." said Bard. "I will join you." said Thorin. When they arrived and settled in Lake Town, the townspeople cheered. And already they threw flowers the company, cheering, dancing, and singing. Joanne smiled. "They're cheering for you too, Jo!" said Thorin. Joanne smiled, and she started waving.

"Where did you learn to wave like that?" asked Bofur. "My mother." grinned Joanne. Everyone laughed. Joanne luckily had picked flowers during her time alone at the camp, and she approached two little girls giving flower crowns that Joanne made herself. "Thank you, Queen Joanne!" both little girls said. "They know you already I see." said Thorin. "A proper Queen should mingle with the people!" said Joanne. "Let me guess, your mother taught you that too?" said Thorin. "No, actually I learned that during the time my mother took me to meet a real Queen. There was a queen in my world, she ruled England." Joanne replied.

Thorin grinned. When they arrived in their guest house, they settled in their home.

"Well I'm glad we're not getting shoved in toilets this time." said Bofur. Joanne burst into laughter. "I must admit each of you stank from sitting in there." said Joanne. "Oh come on, Jo! We didn't stink that bad." said Kili. "Hey, from being covered with fish to being stuck in a toilet? Bad combination, Kili." said Joanne. Kili sat in arm chair, already claiming the chair for his own. "Butt meet chair! Chair meet butt!" claimed Kili. Fili laughed. Thorin was occupied of wanting to leave to the Town Square with Bard, to deal with the Master.

"Just don't get into any brawls, the both you!" said Joanne. "Aye, aye, my future wife!" said Thorin. Bard laughed. "She brought out her honey do dialogue already has she?" teased Bard. "Yes. Is all human women like this?" asked Thorin. "Well, actually yes. My own wife is like that twenty four seven. Nag, nag, nag, nag. It's always 'Bard do this', and 'Bard, do that'. Thorin, you're going to have your hands full with Jo!" said Bard. "You haven't seen nothing, until you see Joanne angry." grinned Thorin. "Actually Thorin, I have. At our first meeting." smirked the man with a shrug.

The two shortly left. "Can you believe that?" said Joanne. Fili shrugged. Joanne went to take a nap in her guest room, while Dis cooked supper. Sigrid sat next down to Fili.

"Its nice seeing you again, Fili." said Sigrid. "Hello there, Sigrid. It has been a while has it?" said Fili. "Can we spend some time together after supper?" asked Sigrid. "I like that." smiled Fili. Fili and Sigrid could over hear Kili chuckling. "Hey! I would say the same for you of Tauriel, which whom by the way is going to pay you a visit later." grinned Fili. "Tauriel?! You didn't tell me she's going to visit!" exclaimed Kili. "Surprise, surprise!" grinned Fili. Later, Tauriel did arrived, and visited with Kili. Sigrid and Fili sat in the drawing room.

Fili noticed a fiddle laying beside the fireplace. "You play the fiddle, Sigrid?" asked Fili, picking up the instrument. "No, actually its my father's. Do you play?" asked Sigrid. Fili smiled. "Yes, I do. In fact, Kili and I both play fiddles. Mister Dwalin and our mother taught us." said Fili. "Does your Uncle play any instruments?" asked Sigrid. "He plays the harp. And very well." smiled Fili. "Wow! Your uncle plays the harp!" said Sigrid. "I know a little of the harp myself, from what he taught me. He's even taught Kili too. We tried to play on a couple inside the Mountain." said Fili.

Sigrid chuckled. "I always thought harps was for elves, elven maids, or women. I never heard of dwarves playing harps before." said Sigrid.

"You don't mind if I play your father's fiddle do you?" asked Fili. "I'm sure Papa don't mind." said Sigrid. Fili picked up the instrument and started playing. The lively music caught the attention of Tauriel and Kili who entered the drawing room. Kili recognized the song his brother is playing, and he started to sing, and both Sigrid and Tauriel clapped along, shortly starting to dance about the room. Meanwhile Joanne was in her room, taking a bath, and she could hear the little party going on below. Joanne smiled and shook her head.

Joanne hoped Thorin would come home soon. Thorin and Bard had been a way for hours. And there was no way their meeting would be this long. After her bath, she changed into her fresh clothing. Afterwards she went downstairs. "Where are you going, Jo?" asked Bofur. "I'm going into town to find Thorin. He's been at the meeting for hours. I'm sure the meeting would've ended hours ago." said Joanne. "The lass is right, Thorin should've been back hours ago, along with Dwalin who went Bard and Thorin." said Balin. "I will go and see what is going on." said Joanne.

Joanne went to the town square, and to the Master's Halls hoping she would find Thorin and Dwalin. By the time she entered, she did not see them.

The Master's assistant, Alfrid approached her. "You won't find them here, Miss. They decided to have their meeting at the Horse Shoe Pub!" said Alfrid. "Thank you, Alfrid!" said Joanne. "You're welcome!" said the strange looking man. Joanne moved on and made her way to the pub. The place was already crowded with people as Joanne entered the room. She shortly found the table where Bard, Thorin, Dwalin and the Master was sitting. And she noticed all of them, extremely drunk. "We should have Thorin here dance with Lady Estelle." said the Master.

"Bad idea. If Jo finds out about this, she would be angry." said Dwalin. "To ell' with Jo! She would' a never find out!" cried out Thorin, raising his arms in the air. Suddenly the said woman, Estelle, approaches Thorin. "Shall we dance?" asked Estelle. "Actually, I'm not much of a dancer, but I'm in the mood for something else!" purred Thorin. To Joanne's shock and dismay, and anger, Thorin planted a long kiss on the human woman's lips. In full rage, Joanne ran into the room and speared the woman. "Get your hands off of my fiancée, you worthless piece of shit!" shouted Joanne. Thorin, Dwalin, Bard and the Master backed away as Joanne constantly beating the tar out of Estelle. It took both Dwalin and Bard to pull Joanne back from the woman.

"Get your hands off of me!" Joanne roared at them. "Jo! Calm down!" hissed Thorin. Joanne stood up, and she threw a punch at Thorin. "How could you? I thought you said you were going to a meeting?" Joanne shouted. "We had our meeting already!" said Thorin. "Why didn't you come back? Oh wait, never mind. I know why you didn't come back. Here's the ring, Oakenshield! The wedding is off!" yelled Joanne, and she stormed out of the pub. "Joanne, its not what you think! Let me explain!" protested Thorin.

But Joanne already had left. She shortly returned to the guest home, and she flew by the others, and made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her. "What was that all about?" asked Kili. "I don't know. She look terribly upset." said Dis. But no sooner as Dis was about to go up and check on Joanne, Thorin and Dwalin arrived. "Will you two mind explaining what's going on? Joanne went to look for you two, and she came back upset. What is going on?" demanded Dis.

The two dwarves remained silent. "One of you better speak!" snapped Dis. Guilt clouded over Thorin. Thorin knew what he had done was wrong, and regretted for doing what he had done, and he explained to Dis what happened at the pub.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Narrator:**

"Of all things you had to go and do, and you just had to do that! That is not how a future king behaves, Thorin Oakenshield! You have just shattered Joanne's heart to pieces-again! And this time, she may never forgive you!" shouted Dis. "Dis, this really never meant to have happened! I drunk a lot of alcohol this evening." said Thorin. "Let me guess, I bet there really wasn't a meeting either." said Dis, crossing her arms. "There was a meeting, but Dwalin and I was invited to the pub afterwards for drinks." said Thorin. "You should've came back!" snapped the daughter of Thrain.

"Dis." said Thorin. "You need to go and talk to her. And tell her your story." said Dis. "She won't listen to me. I'm sure this time she'll never forgive me." said Thorin. "Thorin, just go and talk to her!" demanded Dis. And Thorin went up to the room he shared with Joanne. He noticed the door was closed-and locked. Thorin knocked on the door. "Go away! I don't wish to speak to anyone! I want to be alone!" Joanne shouted behind the door. "Jo, its me, Thorin! We need to talk about this." Thorin called through the door.

"And you're the last person I need to speak to right now, Thorin! The wedding is off!" shouted Joanne. "Jo, don't do this please." pleaded Thorin. "You have messed up way too many times, Thorin. For once, can't you do anything right?! I'm sorry, Thorin. We're done." yelled Joanne. Thorin walked away, his head bowed low, and his shoulders slumped. His heart sank. _She is right, I really have messed up. Now there won't be any wedding, because of me. Thorin, you're a fool, you should've returned when you had the chance, _Thorin thought.

Thorin sat down by the fireplace alone. "She's not talking to you is she?" said Balin. "She's never going to forgive me, Balin. I'm afraid there won't be a wedding, or a queen." said Thorin sadly, as he thumped his fist on a small table. "Thorin, you have brought this on yourself. What you have done was quite despicable. I have to say I wouldn't blame Joanne for being this upset at you." said Balin, firmly. "First I get a lecture from Dis, and now you?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, there is a way of fixing this. You really have some serious kissing up to win her over again." said Balin.

"How am I supposed to do that, Balin? She won't talk to me or reason with me! I messed up this time for sure, and she will never, ever forgive me." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you need to take a walk and think of a way of winning her over again. Think of something that she loves more than anything." said Balin. "I have an idea. But I need her jewel and my jewel. I do have something in mind that will fix this." said Thorin. "But, Thorin. Joanne has gotten her jewel with her." said Balin. "Shit." sworn Thorin. "I got an idea, I'll get Dis to take her shopping to keep her mind busy. Besides, she shouldn't be keeping herself all cooped up in there all day." said Balin.

Balin went and told Dis of Thorin's plan of winning Joanne's heart. Dis smiled. "Okay Tomorrow morning, I will take Joanne out for a little while." said Dis. "Good." said Balin. When dinner was ready, everyone gathered around the table. All was there except for Joanne. "Fili, if you don't mind, send Joanne down, tell her supper is ready." said Dis. "Okay." said Fili. Fili went up to send for Joanne, but Joanne refused to join the others for dinner. No matter how hard Fili had tried. "You've really gone and done it this time, Thorin." said Fili. "Fili, don't rub it in, I'm feeling bad enough already, don't make it worse." said Thorin.

"I don't think she's going to allow me in the room tonight." said Thorin sadly. And he left the table, and he entered the drawing room, sitting in the arm chair.

**Thorin's POV**

I sat in the armchair in the drawing room alone. I really have stirred up a mess. I blame this entirely on the Master. This would've never happened if the confounded greedy bastard hadn't invite us for drinks. This must be one of his schemes, and I will not allow it. My heart aches now knowing Joanne will not talk or have anything associating with me. But I will make it up to her. Tomorrow, I will make her a special gift. I'm taking a parts of her jewel, and parts of the Arkenstone to make a promise necklace for her.

And I know she enjoys my voice a lot, I'm also going to compose a song of her. A song of all songs, that will move her so much, she will come back to me. I noticed a lute in the corner of the room. Someone must've left it behind, and I picked it up, strumming on it gently. I've decided I might as well compose the song tonight. I played and played on the strings of the lute for a long time, surprised that my fingers hadn't started to blister yet. I only came up with the melody, but I had problems finding words to fit with the melody.

I finally gave up, placing the lute down. I was far too distracted to even think of a song at this time. I closed my eyes, and I drifted off into deep sleep.

**Narrator:**

The next morning, Dis took Joanne shopping. Not long after the two had left, Thorin went up to the room, and he went through Joanne's bag, and found the jewel. Thorin hoped he would get the necklace done before the women return from their shopping. "Where are you going, Uncle?" asked Kili. "I'm going to a forge and work on a necklace for Jo!" Thorin replied. "You think making a necklace for Jo is going to fix things, Uncle?" said Kili. "Why couldn't she just settle with a song or a poem, or flowers?" said Fili.

Thorin snorted, and he left. Four hours later, Thorin returned. Luckily, Dis and Joanne had not return yet. Which relieved Thorin, in that way he could return the jewel to Joanne. But he realized that Joanne would most likely notice her jewel being tampered with. Thirty minutes went by, Dis and Joanne returned, laughing and giggling. "They make some really silly looking hats here." said Joanne. "You're telling me! Can you imagine what Bilbo would look like if he worn one of those!" laughed Dis. "What's so funny?" asked Kili.

"Oh, its nothing, Kili. We saw some really silly looking hats today while we were in the market." said Joanne. "I even brought several." said Dis. "For whom?" asked Fili.

"For you, Kili and Thorin. " grinned Dis, and she took out the hats. "Oh no! There is no way we are going to wear those!" said Kili, crossing his arms. "They look like funnels you use for cooking. I don't want to be labeled as 'funnel head'!" said Fili. Kili laughed. "I don't think even Uncle would want to wear it either." said Fili. "Hey! Nice hats!" grinned Bofur, and he took one of the hats. Bofur removed his hat, and placed one of the hats Dis had purchased, on his head. Everyone laughed. "Now we can call Bofur the Funnel Head." grinned Fili.

"Oh come on. I really don't look that funny do I?" said Bofur. "Anybody got a mirror?" asked Joanne. Kili brought in a mirror. Bofur looked into the mirror. "Never mind. I rather be wearing me old hat!" said Bofur, quickly removing the hat, placing his own hat back on his head. "Dis, why possessed you to purchase these hideous things?" asked Gloin. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something that ugly." scowled Dwalin. Shortly, Thorin entered the room and sat down at the head of the table. Joanne avoided looking at Thorin.

"Jo, remember what we talked about earlier today during our shopping trip." said Dis. "Dis!" protested Joanne. "Trust me." said Dis, smiling. Suddenly, there was complete silence at the table. It was a long silence. Finally Dwalin couldn't take it anymore.

"Somebody say something!" said Dwalin, with frustration. "I saw this beautiful wooden harp today while I was working on a few things, and I couldn't help but wanting to buy it." said Thorin. "You went and brought a harp? You have three in Erebor." said Dis, chuckling. "Well this one really caught my eye." said Thorin trying to start a conversation. "The meeting did go well by the way, if everyone must know. I apologize for not returning sooner than I did. The Master invited Bard and I to go to the pub." said Thorin. "Wait, did you say, The Master? Weren't you and Bard supposed to overthrow him so Bard could take over?" asked Joanne, speaking for the first time that day.

Joanne realized that some of the happenings at the pub was not all totally on Thorin. "Thorin-I really don't know what to say right now, but you're really not at fault here of this." said Joanne. The words shocked Thorin. Thorin stood up. "Can we discuss this alone, please, Jo? There is something I want to get off my chest, and I cannot hold it in much longer." said Thorin. And the two of them went into the drawing room, leaving the others in the dining room area. "Jo, what happened at the pub, I should've never kissed her. It felt like I was forced to by a second party member." said Thorin. "Thorin, there is no need to explain. I had suspect that the Master was involved in this." said Joanne.

"Yes. I already figured that out. What I think happened is this: He planned to get us drunk, to ruin our reputation so he would not get overthrown. That was his intentions." said Thorin. "Then you and Bard need to come up with a better strategy, because really Thorin, those tactics you and Bard came up with, well, apparently didn't work." said Joanne. "Jo, listen to me. I love you, that's what I want to tell you. And I went out of my way of making a gift for you today to make it up to you of what happened." said Thorin. "You made something for me?" said Joanne. Thorin smiled, and he reached in his pocket.

Thorin took out a beautiful necklace that he made, and he showed it to Joanne. Joanne recognized the necklace. "Thorin-you didn't!" gasped Joanne in awe. "I did. I made the necklace from both your jewel and my jewel combined." said Thorin. "Thorin-I-I don't know what to say! Its beautiful! Thorin-you really shouldn't have!" stammered Joanne. Tears swelled up in her eyes, as she felt quite moved of this gift, especially combining both jewels in one necklace. "It symbolizes that you belong with me, and I belong with you! We're soul mates, and both jewels stand for that, in my book!" whispered Thorin.

"Thorin, I will treasure this for my life! Oh, Thorin!" said Joanne.

And she threw her arms around the dwarf's waist, hugging him tightly, planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." whispered Joanne. "Anything for you, my heart." whispered Thorin, and he returned the favor with a much longer, and passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at Joanne and smiled. "I'm not done just yet. Although its short notice, but I have a song I made up about you, if you are interested in hearing it." said Thorin, sitting down in a chair, picking up the lute that was nearby. Joanne smiled, as she sat across from him.

As Thorin begin to strum the lute, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful baritone voice rising above the music. Joanne smiled. Thorin's music and sing always moved through her, and she knew the song was about her. And she knew then and there, that Thorin loved her no matter what, and he came through with her. Then reality hit her. She took off her ring, but she didn't remember where she had put it. When Thorin strummed the final chord on the lute, the song ended. The dwarf stood up, approaching her, drawing Joanne into his arms.

"Now, will you say you'll marry me?" whispered Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. But I can't find my ring. I took it off, and I don't remember where I had-!" began Joanne. "I have it here. You dropped it at the pub. Luckily I picked it up." said Thorin, smiling.

And he slipped the ring back on Joanne's finger. "Come, lets retire for the night. The both of us had a long day." said Thorin, and the two went to their room. Everyone noticed Thorin and Joanne arm in arm as they went to the room, closing the door behind them. "I take it they made up!" grinned Fili. "Thank Mahal. The both of them are driving me insane!" sighed Dis. Kili laughed. "I thought that was me and Fili's job of doing that?" said Kili. "You two have competition, I'm afraid!" smiled Dis. Dwalin roared with laughter. "And I will be the next in line!" grinned the dwarf walking behind Dis, grabbing and pulling Dis' hair.

"Damn it, Dwalin!" exclaimed Dis, standing up. "Oh come on! I just wanted to play with your hair." said Dwalin. "All of you go to bed!" said Dis. "Aye, aye! Captain!" grinned Fili. "You were supposed to be saying that to Joanne." said Dis. "Well she's with Uncle!" grinned Fili.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Seven months Later..**

It had been seven months since Erebor had been rebuilt to its glory, and the town of Dale is still in the process of its construction and building. Also plans are in the making of the coronation/wedding that had been long waited. Thorin and Balin had been busy sending out invitations, with the help of Joanne as well. "Bilbo already written to me, and told me is definitely going to be present. He doesn't want to miss this for the world." smiled Thorin. "You know he'll definitely come, Thorin. He was part of the quest too, and he helped all of you immensely." said Joanne.

"Joanne, what is this I hear you are writing a book?" asked Thorin. Joanne grinned. "I was bored two nights ago, and I decided to write a book chronicling my life, from the very beginning as a pirate, and then soon becoming a queen. I was actually considering it of making it into a musical play." said Joanne. Thorin laughed. "And where will you come up with the actors and actresses for it, Jo?" said Thorin. "Don't worry, Thorin. I'll come up with something." said Joanne.

"And if you was to write a musical play, who is going to write the music for it?" said Balin. "I already know whom I have in mind!" grinned Joanne, and her eyes turned to Thorin. "No, no. I'm not going to do it." said Thorin. "Please Thorin?" begged Joanne. "Joanne, what kind of songs are going to be in this play?" said Thorin. "Well since the play will start in the beginning when I start my life as a pirate, there will be a lot of rowdy pirate drinking songs." said Joanne. Balin quickly covered his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Jo, I don't know anything about pirate drinking songs! I never even heard of a pirate drinking song." said Thorin. "What? You never heard any pirate songs before? Oh, Thorin, you really are missing out a load of fun. I wish you knew the accordion." said Joanne. "A what?" said Thorin. "Accordion, my father played it quite a lot. He always played some beautiful rowdy pirate songs on it." said Joanne. But still Thorin had no idea what an accordion is. But Balin knew. "Actually, it is a musical instrument, Thorin. It has small button keys and bellows, and you squeeze it. In fact, I do know a dwarf who plays one and makes instruments of the sort." said Balin.

"Who is it?" asked Thorin.

"Taris Firebeard. In fact, he just opened up shop in Lake Town." said Balin. "I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm going to play pirate songs and play a weird looking musical instrument. I rather stick to my harp, thank you very much." said Thorin. Joanne sighed. "Find, I'll find some one else to write the music then." said Joanne, with frustration. "Ask Bofur! He's good at making up songs. I do believe he knows a little bit of the accordion as well, since him and Taris are buddies." said Balin. "Thank you, Balin!" grinned Joanne, and she quickly left the room.

"Why is she so obsessed of writing this play?" asked Thorin. "Its something that she loves doing, Thorin. Like you love forging, singing and playing the harp." said Balin. Thorin smiled, and he returned to his paperwork on the wedding/coronation plans. Joanne had later found Bofur, whom was sitting among the rest of the company. "Bofur, I have a very important job for you! I'm writing a play chronicling my life, and it's a musical play. Do you know anything about writing and composing music?" Joanne asked the dwarf. "Are you kidding me? I know a lot of composing and writing music, Jo!" smiled Bofur.

"You don't mind writing the music and lyrics for my musical play?" asked Joanne.

"You're writing a play? What's it called?" asked Bofur. "The Prince and The Pirate." said Joanne. Bofur laughed. "Perfect title." said Bofur. "All I need now is to round up actors and actresses for the play." said Joanne. "Well, I'm afraid we're lacking of actors and actresses here." said Bofur. "That's okay, I was told elves are pretty good when it comes to theatricals. So I'll turn to them." said Joanne. Joanne decided to make a special outing to Mirkwood. Kili wanted to go with her, so he could visit with Tauriel.

"I knew that is why you are coming with me!" smiled Joanne. Kili chuckled. When they arrived, Joanne discussed to Thranduil of her musical play. "Pirates? Dwarves? Elves? This is going to be one interesting musical play!" laughed the Elf King. "Is there anyone among your kin who is good in acting?" asked Joanne. "Well, Lithwen, he leads a theatrical group here in Mirkwood! I'll send for him. And I'm sure he'll help." said Thranduil. Kili already had went off to Tauriel's post to talk to her.

While Joanne and Lithwen discussed the play, Kili spend some time with Tauriel, practicing their archery and talking. Shortly, Joanne and Lithwen finished discussing when they will have their first auditions, which will be held in the Great Hall of Erebor.

"Myself, King Thorin, and King Thranduil will be the judges who will decide to be in the play." said Joanne. "Good idea." smiled Thranduil. "I am going to give some of you a heads up. There will be rowdy pirate drinking songs in this play, and it might be a little offensive." said Joanne with a smug. "How offensive?" asked Thranduil. "Lets see, vulgar language, a lot of mentions of beautiful dames, and of course drinking." said Joanne. "That sounds more like dwarven music to me. I don't see no wrong in that." said Thranduil. Joanne laughed. She couldn't believed that Thranduil compared pirate drinking songs to the dwarven drinking songs.

She told herself she most definitely will not tell Thorin of that comment. After that was set up, Kili told Joanne to go ahead without him, he would be staying with Tauriel for a little while. Joanne nodded, wishing everyone good bye and thanks, and she returned home. When Joanne arrived and entered the private living quarters of the kingdom, Dwalin approached Joanne. "You need to talk to Bofur." said Dwalin. "Why?" asked Joanne. "He's driving us crazy with this new instrument he had purchased today! The lad doesn't even know how to play the blasted thing." said Dwalin.

"I told him to take lessons from Taris first!" said Joanne. "Apparently, he didn't listen." said Dwalin with a shrug. Joanne walked over to Bofur who was playing on accordion he had just purchased from Taris. "Bofur!" Joanne called out. "Oh, Jo! You're back!" smiled Bofur. "Bofur, there are others who have ears that are very, very sensitive, and Dwalin being one of them. I hate to say this, Bofur, no offense, but you need lessons. Which you should've taken from Taris." said Joanne.

"Jo, Taris had other things to do." said Bofur. "Well, then make an arrangement for the lessons, goober!" hissed Joanne. "Yes, ma'am!" grinned Bofur. Later, Joanne sat down in her armchair, picking up a book. She had not seen Thorin all day that day, hoping she would see him. Later, she could hear heavy footsteps entering the room. "How was your day, Jo?" asked a deep voice. Joanne looked up, and smiled, and she saw Thorin looking down at her. "Doing well, and you?" asked Joanne. "Busy, busy day." said Thorin, and he sat beside her.

"Did you get the actors and actresses lined up?" asked Thorin. "Yep. I went to visit Thranduil, and he has a group of elves that started a theatrical society, and I spoken to Lithwen who heads the group, and they're going to take part of it. I can imagine elves singing pirate songs."

Said Joanne. Thorin burst into roaring laughter at this. "Wait, I got to get a mental picture of this!" cried out Thorin, who was laughing so hard, he nearly fell to the floor, his booming voice echoing throughout the room, and down the corridors of the Halls. Joanne smiled, this was the first time she ever seen Thorin laughing this hard. "If you think that is funny, love, wait to see it all in action once everything is set!" grinned Joanne. "I'll embrace myself for it!" smiled Thorin, calming down. "Wait a minute, who is going to play the parts of me and you?" asked Thorin. "Kili and Tauriel. Because Tauriel and I have the same hair color." said Joanne.

"You've asked my nephew to portray me?!' said Thorin in amusement. "Kili wanted too. He says everyone keeps telling him they he looks like you!" said Joanne. "I cannot wait to see this play!" grinned Thorin. Several weeks later, the auditions had started in the Great Hall, with Thranduil, Thorin, and Joanne as the judges, and everyone came to watch the auditions. Kili and Tauriel came to audition for their parts of Thorin and Joanne. "Alright, we need the actresses to audition for Joanne to step forward." said Thorin.

"Elisa Moonbeam, you are up first." said Joanne, and hands the script to Joanne. And Elisa began her audition.

"She is no where nears to be another Joanne! She's way too-how do I put this? Soft?" said Thranduil to Thorin and Joanne. "You're right." said Joanne and Thorin together. When Elisa finished, another elf woman stepped forward to audition, but still nothing came from her either. After several elf women applied, none had the potential to be Joanne, to the frustration of the playwright. Finally Tauriel came up to audition. When Tauriel finished, Joanne cheered in glee. Tauriel nailed it, spot on. "NAILED IT! Captain Tauriel, you are in!" smiled Joanne.

"Thank you, Jo!" smiled Tauriel. Now the fun part was about to come up. The auditions for Thorin. "I'll try and keep my best from laughing my rear end off." said Thranduil. Thorin looked at the Elf King. And so a group of people stepped up to audition. First several male elves tried to audition, and both Thranduil and Thorin tried to keep for laughing. But last, yet not least, Kili stepped forward. Fili was also present to watch the audition. "Knock em dead, Kee!" grinned Fili. "Aye, Brother!" smiled Kili, and he stepped forward, beginning his audition of his Uncle Thorin.

His impressions of his Uncle nailed on. Thorin turned away so he wouldn't be noticed to laugh with amusement. "You got the part, Kili!" grinned Joanne. "YES!" said Kili.

"So is everything set?" asked Thorin. "Yep. Rehearsals start here tomorrow morning!" announced Joanne. "Wow, you are quite good impressing Thorin, Kili! Its like he's channeling right through you!" grinned Tauriel. "You haven't seen nothing yet once you live with him!" said Kili. "Hey!" said Thorin. Later, Thorin and Joanne sat in the bed chamber. "I seen you try and laugh at Kili a few times, love!" said Joanne. "I can't help it. The lad makes me laugh. In fact, throughout my life, Fili and Kili, and Dis are the only three, besides you Joanne, that could actually get me to laugh." said Thorin.

Joanne smiled. "I have noticed." said Joanne softly, and she her head upon her future husband's chest.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Narrator:**

A week after having rehearsals, Joanne's work paid off. And the play was ready to be put on. Joanne felt excited, as the crowds drawn in the Great Hall, getting ready to watch the play. Joanne sat in front with Thorin, and the others. "I cannot wait to see this, Jo. You really worked hard all weeks with the rehearsals." said Thorin. Suddenly, as the music coming from a small orchestra of elves and dwarves begin to play the music, the play started. There was quite a few scenes with upbeat and rowdy songs, as well as love scenes between the leading characters, blending in with love songs.

Thorin felt quite impressed with the duet songs between the leading characters. "Your nephew has quite a voice, as well as Tauriel's." said Joanne smiling. "I taught him well!" smiled Thorin. Joanne chuckled. "You and I should try and sing a duet sometime." said Joanne. Thorin laughed. "Jo, no offense, I've heard you sing. And well-I hate to say it, its bad." said Thorin, with a shrug. "Are you saying that my singing's crappy?" said Joanne crossing her arms. "Lets just say it needs some work, and I'm willing to teach you." said Thorin.

"Singing lessons? Bah! I don't need singing lessons." said Joanne, in amusement. "To hell you do!" began Thorin, suddenly two people behind them hissed at them. "Shh!" said the two people sitting behind them. "Sorry." said Thorin to the people behind him. When the play came to an end, there was a loud and long applause. Everyone gathered around Joanne, congratulating her on a well job done with her work. Now everyone hoped she would make more! "I'm sorry, but this is just a one time deal." said Joanne apologetically. Thorin and Joanne met up with the others in the private living area.

"Hey Uncle! How did I do on playing you?" asked Kili, grinning. "You done very, very, well, Kili! I'm quite impressed. And I have to admit, you have quite a singing voice! You and Tauriel both!" said Thorin. "Well, I learned from the best!" said Kili, glancing at Tauriel. Joanne laid her head on Thorin's shoulder. "You know, the wedding/coronation ceremony is not to far away." Thorin reminded Joanne. Joanne smiled. "I know." said Joanne. "It doesn't seem too long ago that we first met you in Rivendell, Jo." smiled Fili. Joanne laughed. "And unfortunately my first meeting with Thorin was quite rough at first." said Joanne.

"But it worked out in the end." said Thorin, taking Joanne's hands.

**Several weeks later..**

Four days before the wedding/coronation, according to dwarven custom that the bride wouldn't be allowed to see her groom until the day of the wedding, which was quite grueling to Joanne, because even one day without Thorin was hard on her. Dis assured Joanne everything will work out, she just had to be patient and wait. "Where is Thorin going to be sleeping at?" asked Joanne. "In the parlor room. Right now he's in Lake Town, talking to Bard." said Dis. Joanne kept herself busy, at least tried to, without Thorin around.

She taught Dis and several dwarves how to play poker, twenty one and other card games. "I don't gamble anymore so we can just play without making wagers." said Joanne. "Oh come on Jo! You're no fun!" said Kili. "Kili, my last gambling event, would be my last gambling event." said Joanne. "Pray, do tell!" said Fili. "I was playing poker against several men at a tavern, during one of the stops on our ship. I ended up losing all my money from this guy, because he was a known hustler." Joanne explained. "And that's why you stopped?" asked Kili. "Yes, not only that, gambling can be an addiction too." said Joanne.

"That's understandable." said Dis. Later that night, Joanne went to her chamber for the night.

Joanne wondered what Thorin would be doing. From where she was sleeping, she thought she could hear harp music coming from below. She told herself not to go down to look, because it wasn't allowed to look at her future husband prior of the day of the wedding. Two days later, the day came for the wedding/coronation. Joanne had remained in her chambers most of the time, getting ready, with the help of Dis, Sigrid, Tilda, Galadriel, and Tauriel. "A certain hobbit is going to be there, and he has a couple people he's going to introduce us too." said Galadriel.

"Bilbo?" said Joanne. Galadriel smiled. "Bilbo is bringing his nephew Frodo, alongside with his wife, Marigold Bracegirdle!" said Galadriel. "Bilbo got married? I didn't know that. He has written to us in a while. Well I can see why!" grinned Joanne. Meanwhile, in the drawing room, Thorin sat in his armchair, smoking his pipe. He was not only becoming King of Erebor, but also becoming a husband. His heart raced in his chest. Balin, followed by Dwalin, enters the drawing room. "Its about to start, Thorin. Coming?" said Balin. Thorin stood up, turning to his companions, and smiled. "I'm ready." said Thorin, smiling at the them.

"Those clothes make you look much younger, laddie." smiled Balin, admiring the wedding clothes Thorin worn. Thorin wore a dark blue fur coat, a light blue tunic with gold buttons.

He also adorned a red cloak, wrapping around him. His long raven hair cascaded around his shoulders, his hair and beard braided neatly. "I'm ready." said Thorin. And he followed his companions entering the Great Hall. The place already packed with many people: Elves, men and dwarves. As they entered, Thorin saw Bilbo, alongside with his nephew Frodo, and Bilbo's wife, Marigold Bracegirdle. Standing ahead of them, was Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, and Bard, with Legolas on the right hand side of his father. Also standing on right hand side stood Fili and Kili, dressed in their formal attire.

Thorin grinned at his nephews. _I am glad they are here to see this, _Thorin thought as they stopped where Gandalf and the others stood. "Why, Thorin Oakenshield! You're not nervous are you?" asked Thranduil. "Me? Nervous?! BAH!" hissed Thorin in amusement. Gandalf chuckled. "Its very normal to be a little nervous before any major event, Thorin. You will be soon become King, and husband of Joanne Johanson." smiled Gandalf. Thorin turned, and waited for the ceremonies to start. Soon as the music began, alongside with drumming, the event began.

Joanne soon came down the long aisle, looking very beautiful in her wedding gown. It was made of the finest white silk, embroidered with diamonds on the full length skirt. In her hair, was a flower tiara, she will be wearing temporarily until she crowned Queen. Thorin gasped, as he looked upon her. Joanne looked more beautiful than ever. This was the first time in a long time he has seen Joanne dress so formally, especially seeing her in a gown. Following behind Joanne, was her bridal party which consisted of whom: Dis, Sigrid, Tilda, Galadriel, and Tauriel.

Sigrid and Tilda helped carry Joanne's train of gown, that nearly taken up the aisle that she was walking down. Finally, Joanne approached where Gandalf and the others stood. Thorin, stepped forward, now finding himself standing side by side with Joanne. And the ceremonies began. During the ceremony, Joanne could hear the sound of drums and chanting in the background of some of the dwarves, as well of stomping. Joanne couldn't believe how beautiful the dwarven culture is, and how fascinating it is to her. When the wedding portion of the ceremony ended, the coronation of the King and Queen began.

Dain stepped forward with two crowns. One was Thror's crown.

And the other was a newly made crown, made of the gold of the treasury of Erebor. Gandalf placed the crowns on the heads of Thorin and Joanne. And Bard announced their titles to everyone gathered in the room. "Hail King Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror! All Hail Queen Joanne Elizabeth!" announced the man, and everyone repeated Bard's words. Tears of joy already appeared in Joanne's eyes, and she tried her best not to get noticed, but Thorin, and the others did notice. Thorin laughed, pulling Joanne into his arms, and they kissed, as tons of confetti and flowers fell on them, as everyone cheered.

When the ceremonies ended, the feasting began. Not only there was feasting inside the kingdom, there was also feasting in the streets of Dale and Lake Town, were many people gathered and celebrate the happy occasion. Meanwhile, inside, everyone gathered around Thorin and Joanne congratulating them. Joanne felt so overwhelmed of all the excitement, she just stood there, as if frozen. "Are you okay, Jo?" whispered Thorin. "I'm just overwhelmed, in a good way, of course." smiled Joanne. "Do you need to sit?" asked Thorin. Joanne nodded.

Thorin guided Joanne over a long table where they would be seated, and Joanne sat down, followed by Thorin. Suddenly the dancing began. The music sounded very lively.

Joanne turned to Thorin. "You know the husband and wife supposed to lead the first dance!" Joanne reminded Thorin. "Uh, Jo, there is just one teensy weensy problem." said Thorin. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance!" said Joanne crossing her arms. Thorin nodded. "Well guess what, tonight will be your first lesson in dancing! Get your ass out of the chair, Thorin!" said Joanne, grabbing Thorin's arm, and they walked down into the large open floor. "Follow my lead." smiled Joanne. Thorin smiled and nodded. And they began dancing a lively dance around the room.

Everyone watched and smiled at the newlyweds. Shortly others joined in with them on the dancing. Tauriel and Kili came out to join in on the dancing, followed by Fili and Sigrid, Bilbo and Marigold, and Dwalin and Dis. When the dance ended, another song played and more dancing continued. Thorin and Joanne decided to sit out on the next dance, and watch the others. Joanne noticed Thorin laughing. "What are you laughing at?" asking Joanne. "Tauriel and Kili." grinned Thorin. "You didn't knew they are together do you?" asked Joanne. "Jo, I knew the two of them were courting since we first arrived in Lake Town. Kili confessed to me when they returned to the Mountain, she saved his life, twice to be exact." said Thorin.

Joanne smiled. "Her and Thranduil teamed together on the second time." said Joanne. Thorin smiled. Thorin humming softly to himself as they watched the others dance. "I think its time." said Thorin, speaking after a moment of silence. "Time for what?" asked Joanne. "Time to sing a song I composed specially for this day!" said Thorin, smiling. Joanne smiled and nodded. Thorin stood up, and silenced the musicians and announced to all the guests that he is going to perform a song he composed for the wedding day. Dwalin brought forward the dwarf king's grand harp.

Thorin sat down on a stool, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he began to play, his large fingers plucking gently on the strings. No sooner as he started playing, the dwarf king started to sing, his rich baritone voice rising above the beautiful music flowing through his finger tips. Joanne watched and listened. Her heart raced as she listened to the beautiful words and music coming form her husband. Everyone smiled at the dwarf king, as he played and sang. Thorin sang from the heart, through his feelings, especially for Joanne. Thorin's eyes lovingly gazed at Joanne as he performed his song.

Shortly, when Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song.

And there came a loud and long applause, alongside with cheering afterwards. Joanne walked towards him, throwing her arms around her husband, resting her head on his chest. "Thorin, that is the most beautiful song I ever heard. I love you!" whispered Joanne. "I love you too, Jo." whispered Thorin. Thorin decided that he wanted to retire for the night so he could spend some alone time with Joanne, and allow the others to continue their feasting. "Shall we retire to our quarters?" asked Thorin. "Yes." smiled Joanne. And they left the others to continue their feasting, and made their way to their bed quarters.

They shortly entered their room, with Thorin closing the door behind them. Thorin smiled. "I may have played my harp, but I'm not done 'playing' just yet!" purred Thorin, as he quickly removed his clothes. Joanne also removed her clothes as well. Pretty soon, they stood facing each other, naked, and Thorin approached her, taking Joanne into his arms. "Now its time for me to play you!" grinned Thorin, picking up Joanne, laying her gently on the bed, climbing on top of her, as he started kissing her passionately on the lips.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Author's note: My apologizes for taking time for the updates. I'm having**

**Technical issues with the manage stories tab on my account. I emailed a report**

**To them, and haven't heard anything from them yet, I'm hoping they'll fix the**

**Issue soon. Here's an update.**

The next morning, Joanne woke up, and she looked beside her, as she watched her husband, still sleeping soundly in the bed. She had the thought of waking him up, but with all what happened yesterday, she could imagine he was still exhausted from big day. Joanne also felt a headache coming on, realizing she had drank a little too much last night. She sat on side of the bed for a little bit as she woke up. After a little while, she turned to Thorin. She pulled a hair on his chest. "OW!" cried out Thorin, and he quickly sat up. "Jo!" said Thorin, crossing his arms, and a smile appeared on his face. "Why did you do that for?" asked Thorin.

"To wake you up! Good morning, my King!" grinned Joanne.

"You know, this is our first day as husband and wife, and King and Queen!" smiled Thorin. "I know." said Joanne. "What time is it?" asked Thorin. "Half past noon." said Joanne, smiling. "We slept that _long?_" asked Thorin. "Thorin, we had a big day yesterday, and that we both were quite tired, especially after all that exercise we did in bed too!" grinned Joanne. "Oh yes. And of course you know, I won that round of the wrestling match!" purred Thorin. "Oh yeah? You think you could get by with that so easily?" said Joanne playfully, and then she pounced on top of Thorin, pinning the dwarf back on the bed, now Joanne was on top of him.

Thorin laughed. "Not so fast, lady! I can easily roll over!" purred Thorin, and he tossed Joanne gently over, where Joanne rolled on her back, and now Thorin climbed on top of her, with both of them laughing. "You always find ways of winning!" joked Joanne. "Because I'm a King, and Kings always find ways of winning." purred Thorin, kissing Joanne on the neck. "Oh, you are so special!" teased Joanne. "Do you think we should join the others for breakfast?" asked Thorin. "I don't think so! We just got married, bubba!" smiled Joanne, pulling Thorin to her.

Thorin laughed. Later, in the drawing room, Dis and the others talked. "Thorin and Joanne are sleeping in." said Dis. "You probably know why!" grinned Fili.

"They've been busy with several matches of bed wrestling, and Uncle Thorin winning most of them!" laughed Kili. "Kili!" said Dis. Tauriel laughed. "And let me guess, Joanne allowed Uncle Thorin to investigate what was inside his trousers!" chuckled Fili. "Okay, you two! Enough of that!" said Dis. "Yes, if your Uncle could hear you say that, he would have your hides." said Tauriel. "Hey, Tauriel! Lets go somewhere so you can look inside my-.." began Kili. "KILI!" Dis and Tauriel said together. It wasn't too long that Thorin and Joanne came down to join them.

"Well good morning, sleepy heads!" smiled Dis. "How are the two newly weds this morning?" asked Tauriel. "Doing really good! We had such a wonderful time last night. I woke up with a hangover. I think I over did it on the alcohol." said Joanne, sitting down. "Oh, I bet you had fun last night. You and Uncle had fun wrestling in the sheets last night!" teased Kili. "KILI!" said Dis and Tauriel. "Kili!' said Thorin, his deep voice booming, echoing in the room. "My apologies, Uncle." said Kili, softly. "I was thinking that you and I should go on a honeymoon." said Joanne.

"What's a honeymoon?" asked Thorin.

"You don't know what a honeymoon is?" asked Joanne. "No, not really." said Thorin. "A honeymoon is where after a couple gets married they go on a excursion for a couple weeks to spend time together." said Joanne. "And where do you suggest we should go?" asked Thorin. "Good question." said Joanne. "Well, you two could travel to the Blue Mountains and visit Mum. She has asked a lot of you. Not to mention, with you being king now, you can recruit more dwarves to move here. Possibly talk other mother in coming." said Dis. "She will not come, Dis. With her age and all. But it is a good idea. We should go." smiled Thorin.

"Is that where you used to live, Thorin?" asked Joanne. Thorin nodded. "You'll love it." smiled Thorin. "I hope the people there like me." said Joanne. "I'm sure they'll warm up to you, Jo." said Thorin. "When shall we leave?" asked Joanne. "Tonight. Hopefully we'll arrive in a month or two." said Thorin. "A month? That long?" asked Joanne. "Unless you think of a quicker way to travel, Jo!" grinned Thorin. Thorin decided to live Fili in charge, while Thorin is absent, besides Thorin figured it would be good training and practice for him to become king in the near future.

After that was done, Thorin and Joanne bid farewell to the others before departing. "Good luck, Fili!" grinned Joanne. "I'll try my best." said Fili. "You better. I'll be sure your mother will be writing to me on you job in my place while I'm gone. Either her, or Balin." said Thorin. And the two began embarking their journey to their destination. The two had remained silent during the journey, and Joanne had a lot on her mind. And some concerns. What is they arrived there, and meet her, and they don't like her on the spot? What if they would shun her and Thorin because of Thorin marrying outside his race?

So many questions and more popped in her, as he worried. "You are quiet, Jo. Are you okay?" asked Thorin, as they made camp for the night. "I just have a lot on my mind." said Joanne, sitting next to her husband by the fire. "You seemed worried. What about?" said Thorin. "I really doubt that we're going to get a warm welcome, Thorin. Especially when they meet me." said Joanne. "Joanne, they are going to like you. And if not, I'm going to make them like you. Stop worrying so much." said Thorin, gently. A month later, they have arrived in the Blue Mountains, and they entered the old fortress once where Thorin and his family dwelled and ruled.

They met up with Dain, who instantly embraced Joanne as they entered. "I never thought to expect you two to visit!" said Dain. "It was Thorin's idea to come here on our honeymoon! Besides that I would very much love to meet his mother." said Joanne. "Is she still here?" asked Thorin. "Yes, in fact, we moved her here to the palace, so she wouldn't be alone. She is joining us for dinner here shortly." said Dain. "And we will join you for supper. But first, we need to find a room." said Thorin. Dain nodded. Thorin guided Joanne to his old room where he had stayed in.

"Is this your room?" asked Joanne nodded. Thorin smiled "Yes." Thorin replied as they placed their belongings on the floor. "Do you think I have time to freshen up and look presentable?" asked Joanne. "Of course! And I'll wait until you are finished so we can join the others for supper." said Thorin. Thorin sat and waited while Joanne quickly freshened up. "Thorin, I need your help with my hair!" Joanne called out as she already had gotten dressed, wearing a beautiful dark blue gown, with gold on the hems of the skirt. Thorin smiled. "Of course, I'll help you with your hair." said Thorin.

Joanne sat on the edge of the bed, while Thorin sat behind her on the bed cross legged.

And he began working on her hair, while Thorin hummed a soft tune to himself. When he finished, he smiled. "All done! You look beautiful, like a queen!" said Thorin, gently kissing his wife on the cheek. "Are we ready?" asked Thorin. "I' m ready." said Joanne. Thorin took Joanne's hand, and they walked to the dining area of the palace, and they entered. When they entered, they seen many dwarves gathered in the dining hall, looking at the King and Queen, ut mostly at Joanne. And they looked at her quite suspiciously, which made Joanne feel quite uncomfortable.

_Oh god, they don't like me already, _Joanne thought as Thorin introduced to the dwarves Joanne. Even the dwarven women looked at her, although, they smiled, but Joanne could see the hidden truth behind their smiles. Thorin could feel Joanne tense up. "Relax, Joanne." whispered Thorin. "I am." Joanne whispered back, as the two sat down at their table. During dinner, Thorin made his speech of his reign as the new King, After discussing things of Erebor, Dale, and Lake Town, Thorin introduces Joanne to everyone present in the dining hall. And that is when many questions were called out to Thorin and Joanne.

And some of them Joanne found quite rude, insulting and hurtful.

"You wish to marry someone outside our race, Thorin is a disgrace to your line!" barked a dwarf named Bweil. "We will not follow a king who marries a human, we will not leave our mountain to follow a king whom has disgraced our people." said another dwarf. Then Bweil stood before them. "You have already been betrothed to my daughter years ago! And you turn around and do this?" yelled Bweil. "What is he talking about?" snapped Joanne. "Jo, I'll explain later, let me handle this. Pretty soon, the entire hall was shouting. Joanne couldn't take it anymore, and she stormed out of the room. "JOANNE!" cried out Thorin.

Anger and raged clouded over Thorin, and he yelled at all them to settle down. "Love is a powerful thing. Most of you don't understand the meaning of it! Love it what brought me and Joanne together. And if this is how you really feel of us, you all are better off here where you're at. You have to accept that I married Joanne. Joanne is a nice woman, who understands others, and very compassionate! If it wasn't for Joanne, I wouldn't be standing here today!" barked Thorin. The dwarves remained silent. "Now I'm regretting for ever to come here." growled Thorin, sitting down.

Dain stood up.

"Listen to your King! He is right. All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves for reacting the way you did. You even barely got know Joanne yet. You need to get to know her first before you Judge her." spoken up Thorin's cousin. "I've learned that the hard way. I was like that the first day I met her. I was against her of joining my company first, and all that changed once we talked more, and each passing day, she won me over." said Thorin. Meanwhile, Joanne didn't go straight to her room. She heads towards the balcony. But before she reached the balcony, she was stopped by a young dwarven woman with pepper blonde hair.

And a flash of anger raging in her eyes. "You little treacherous beast! You have taken my beloved away from me! And you will pay!" yelled the woman, and she began to assault Joanne. "Stop it!" yelled Joanne, fighting back. "Lay your hands off of my betrothed you evil human!" roared the dwarf woman. Suddenly, Joanne with took out a dagger from her ankle, placing it on the dwarf woman's neck. "Don't make me have to hurt you, I back away!" hissed Joanne. "I will report to Lord Dain of this. Mark my words!" yelled the woman, and she bolted. After the woman disappeared, Joanne stomped her foot. "SHIT!" Joanne sworn loudly.

Joanne bolted to her room, slamming the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Joanne's POV:**

I couldn't believe this. I knew it was a bad idea of coming here. Our honeymoon had just went down the tubes. I just threatened a dwarf woman, and now I'm in serious trouble. But she had started it, she had went for me first. My heart ached, not only I'm going to lose my place amongst the dwarves, but I'm going to lose Thorin too. Now I wished we had never came here. I sat on the bed weeping heavily, already my pillow drowning with my tears. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" I shouted. "Its me, Thorin." said the deep voice. Suddenly, the door opened and Thorin entered.

"Joanne, we got a bit of a situation here." said Thorin sadly. "No shit!" I shouted at Thorin. "Joanne, calm down. We can fix this. Joanne, the dwarf that spoken to you earlier in the dining hall, his daughter entered, Lola, entered the dining all making accusations of you to my cousin Dain." said Thorin. "What did she say?" I snapped. "She said you threatened to kill her in the corridors of the palace." Thorin replied. "Your cousin didn't believe her, did he?" I asked. "No, he didn't, but the council is pushing Dain to put you on trial of it." said Thorin.

"No, no! This cannot be happening. You cannot allow this to happen, Thorin! I done nothing to her! And tell me something else too, Thorin! Is it true that you are supposed to be betrothed to her? Tell me it isn't true!" I yelled in anger. "We was, but I ended it years ago, Jo! You have to believe me." said Thorin, gently. "What happened then? How did it ended? Did you catch her with someone else?" I asked Thorin. "Yes, she lost interest in me, saying that eventually I would become like my grandfather, and she refused to be around some one like that. And I told her, if that's how she felt, then we would depart. And we parted ways since." said Thorin.

I bowed my heard, tears swelling in my eyes. "Jo, you are my wife, and I love you. And I will always love you. And nothing, and no one is going to stand in our way. I won't let it happen." said Thorin firmly and gently. "Well you are letting it happen now." I replied. "Listen, we're going to fix this. And I'm not going to rest until this is resolved. In the meantime, Jo, rest." whispered Thorin, kissing me gently on the lips. "Will you come back later?" I asked. "Yes." Thorin replied, and he left our room. I laid back in my bed closing my eyes. I felt a little relieved that Thorin had no feelings towards this Lola

But I still feel stressed out due to the situation that little wretch has put me in.

**Thorin's POV:**

In fuming rage, and I entered the Great Hall where my cousin and the other dwarves are gathered, and I approached my cousin, in such anger, that he nearly backed away. "We're going to end this NOW!" I barked at Dain. "Where is Bweil and Lola?" I demanded to my cousin. "They are here." said Dain. "Bweil, Lola, I wish to speak to you, and don't you dare walk away!" I ordered the dwarves. "You're not coming to defend that evil human are you?" asked Bweil. "Yes, I'm here to defend her. For one, she is my wife if you like it or not, and two, coming up with false accusations of my wife hurting Lola, is respectable and a rotten thing to do! She is your Queen, and I am your King. You talk garbage of my family, you will be punished under my hand!" I barked at them.

I glared at Bweil and Lola as I paced. "Tell me the truth, she didn't lay a hand on you, did she?" I demanded. "No, she didn't." said Lola. "Lola, you and I parted our ways years ago. I no longer have feelings for you, and never had feelings for you. If you wish to love someone, find someone who is more like you." I growled. I was so angry I wanted to punch Bweil in the face. "Now whatever problem you two have with my wife, you need to let go. If she makes you feel that uncomfortable we will leave first thing in the morning." I snarled.

"Thorin!" began my cousin. "What?" I replied. "Please stay, don't allow others to strain your stay here. We will try, with your help and Joanne's to get our people to like Jo. Some already, have starting to like and respect Jo after a little bit of thinking." said Dain. "Dain, we plan to come here for our honeymoon, apparently our honeymoon just had been ruined and spoiled because two idiot dwarves wanting to ruin mine and Joanne's reputation. I will not tolerate this behavior, especially among our people. Jo and I will be leaving in the morning." I said.

"Thorin, please reconsider your decision." begged my cousin. "I'm sorry, Dain. But we're going home." I said icily, and I walked out the Great Hall without looking back. I returned to our room, closing the door behind me. "We're going home in the morning, but after we visit mother." I said. "Did everything get worked out? I'm not in trouble am I?" asked Joanne. I smiled at Jo, taking her hands gently. "No, you're not in trouble. Things have worked out. In fact, Dain has banished Bweil and Lola from the Blue Mountains of tramping up accusations of you." I replied. "Good. They deserved it." Joanne mumbled.

"Jo, I apologize that our honeymoon didn't turn out the way we planned it. Now I wished we never came here." I said.

"Don't worry, Thorin. This was expected to happen anyway." said Joanne. I laid down next to Joanne in the bed, taking her into my arms. Joanne laid her head upon my chest. "And you don't worry. We will get the other dwarves to like you, and according to my cousin, their hearts have and minds have changed about you, and they like to get to know you more, on the exception of Bweil and Lola of course." I said. Joanne smiled. "That's good. That's a relief." said Joanne. I held Joanne tightly to me, closing my eyes. Thinking of the memories of this room, and with Jo by my side, it felt nice. Making new memories, although our stay here was quite unpleasant at first.

So I've made a decision that after all, we should stay a couple more days. Maybe if we do that, we can convince the other dwarves to like Joanne. "You know, Jo. In this very room, I wrote my first song." I whispered to Joanne. "Oh? Was it that one that you and the other dwarves sang at Bilbo's home?" Joanne asked. I smiled at her. "Yes." I whispered to her, and as Joanne closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into deep sleep, I begin humming the song at first, and started to sing shortly after wards, in her ears. She always liked it when I sing, it relaxes her, putting her mind at ease.

**Narrator:**

The next morning, it had been decided between Thorin and Joanne they would stay a few more days, so they could have the other dwarves get to know Joanne more. In the great hall, Joanne told her tale to the dwarves of her first meeting with Thorin, all the way when they arrived in Erebor, and saving Thorin from the dangers, and she admitted that between her and Thorin's sister Dis, they saved Thorin from the sickness taking complete control of Thorin. All the dwarves felt quite moved of the story. When Joanne concluded her story, all the dwarves had a newfound love for her, and respect for her.

They even invited her to join in on listening to some music that was about take place here in a few minutes, as Joanne noticed several dwarves bringing in a variety of instruments. "Aren't you going to join in with them?" Joanne asked Thorin. "I didn't bring my harp with me." protested Thorin. "We got a harp here for you, Thorin!" said a dwarf. Joanne turned to Thorin and grinned. "Try getting out of that, Thorin!" teased Joanne. Thorin laughed. "Alright, you win! I'll join with the others." smiled Thorin, and he took his place at the harp. Soon as Thorin struck the harp, the music began.

Joanne watched in amazement, as she watched and listened to Thorin and all the dwarves making music. Joanne even noticed a few strange musical instruments among the dwarves. One looked like a pipe organ, which had a keyboard , and bellows on the floorboard of the instrument, and another instrument that looked like an accordion that another dwarf had played. And then there were others that played fiddles, lutes, flutes, and drums. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin led the dwarves in some singing. And Thorin's beautiful voice rose above the others, which melted Joanne.

Joanne already feeling weak of the beauty of the music, but mostly hearing the beautiful baritone vocals of Thorin. After singing and playing music for a while, Thorin stopped allowing the others to continue. Joanne felt satisfied how the entire day went, as the evening drew to a close. "Shall we retire to our room, my love?" whispered Thorin. "I like that very much!" Joanne smiled, as she followed Thorin to their room. . Joanne climbed into the bed first, followed by Thorin, who took Joanne into his arms pulling her close to him. Joanne laid her head upon Thorin's chest.

"We'll go visit my mother tomorrow." said Thorin.

The next morning, Thorin and Joanne went to visit his mother, Lwin. They shortly found the private living quarters of Thorin's mother, and they entered. Joanne saw an older dwarf female with long silver hair, and she wore a white gown. The woman smiled brightly. "My son!" cried out the woman. "Mum!" said Thorin approaching his mother, and embracing her. Then he introduces Joanne to his mother. "My lady!" smiled Joanne, and she curtsied. "You are beautiful thing! I am so happy to hear you got married Thorin, and becoming King." said Lwin. Joanne sat down next to Thorin's mother.

"You have a lovely room, Lwin!" smiled Joanne. "Oh thank you. I decorated it myself. Isn't it just lovely?" said Lwin proudly. "Yes, Yes. It is!" smiled Joanne. Thorin told his mother tales of how he and Joanne met from the beginning, and of their journey of reclaiming Erebor. And Joanne broke in saying that it was her and Thorin's sister Dis, who helped broke Thorin from the gold sickness. "Your daughter is an angel, real angel, Lwin. If it weren't for her, we would've lost Thorin from the sickness." said Joanne. "But it was you that sent for her, dear." said Lwin.

Thorin looked at Joanne in shock. At first Joanne almost didn't remember sending for her.

Then finally, she remembered, in Lake Town, during Kili's injury, when she sent a letter to Dis about Kili being wounded. The three of the laughed and talked merrily. "I was wondering, my dear, can you produce children?" asked Lwin. "Yes I can, but I'm not really ready to have children just yet. Thorin and I just got married. I was waiting until a couple more years or so." said Joanne. "Jo, I'm one hundred and ninety six years old, I'm not getting any younger." Thorin reminded Joanne. "Thorin." said Joanne.

"Its up to the two of you to decide. There really isn't no hurry." said Lwin. "Thank you, Lwin." said Joanne. After that, Thorin told them of the little trouble that recently had with Bweil and Lola. "Oh! Those two are nothing but trouble! They always been trouble makers in my eyes. I remember the day when Thorin was a lad, and he brought Lola home to meet me, it was at the time when they were courting. I knew at the time, that Lola was no good. There was something about her I didn't like, nor her father. Bweil has a very bad reputation as well, he's a known thief as well." said Lwin. "Well that explains a whole lot." said Joanne.

"Well anyway, there's no need to worry about them anymore. I've over heard Dain speak today. He has banished them from Ered Luin!" said Lwin.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Narrator:**

After spending a few more days in Ered Luin, Thorin and Joanne decided to return home. They both enjoyed their honeymoon after all, in spite of the first couple days they arrived, things went sour, but Thorin took care it, alongside with his cousin Dain. And they didn't have to worry about no one causing any trouble between Thorin and Joanne anymore. Several weeks and a month later, they arrived in Erebor. And just as they arrived, Joanne felt sick. Unusually sick. "Jo, you go and rest. This is quite odd. Normally she would never get sick on travels." said Oin.

"She had a good meal at our last camp, which was last night. I know it couldn't be that, that's causing her to feel sick." said Thorin. "How is grandmother?" asked Fili. "She's doing great, and she really, really likes Joanne. However, when we first arrived in Ered Luin, things started off really sour because of Bweil and Lola." said Thorin, growling at the sound of their names. "Bweil?! LOLA? What in Durin's name are they still doing there?" snapped Dis, darkly.

"You know Bweil. He always wanted to be part of the council of dwarves, and he won't be allowed either. And for some reason, they despised Joanne for no reason at all. They're upset because I married a human." said Thorin. "No, they are upset because you weren't married to Lola. You turned Lola away years ago, I remember that clearly." said Dwalin. "That woman, and her father are nothing but trouble makers from the beginning." said Gloin. "We don't have to worry about them. Dain has exiled them from the kingdoms. They won't be allowed coming near here either." said Thorin.

"But Thorin, there is just one little bit of a problem." said Dis. "What is it?" asked Thorin. "They could move to Dale or Lake Town, and they could try and push and con their way into getting here." said Dis. "Shit." snapped Thorin. "Don't worry, you'll leave it to us." said Dwalin. "Good. Because the last thing we need right now is anymore trouble." said Thorin. Later, Joanne came back down, feeling a little bit better. "How are you feeling, Jo?" asked Thorin. "I'm feeling alright." said Joanne smiling. "I noticed your appetite has increased too." said Thorin.

"Yes, I noticed that." said Joanne. "Let me have a look at you, lassie." said Oin.

Oin knew the symptoms. He is thinking that Joanne could be pregnant. Oin placed his hands on Joanne's belly. "Oh!" exclaimed Oin, grinning and looking at Joanne and Thorin. "Jo, Thorin, you're going to become parents. Joanne is pregnant. One month long." said Oin. "Oh, JO!" cried out Dis, cheerfully, and she embraced Jo tightly and let out a shriek with excitement. Thorin stood in shock, his mouth gaped open. "Did you hear that, Thorin? I'm pregnant!" cried out Joanne with excitement. But Thorin just stood there.

Thorin did not know what to say or do at hearing the news. "I need some fresh air." said Thorin, and he walked out of the room. "I did not expect that reaction from you! Come back!" yelled Joanne. But Thorin already had left. "Its okay, Jo! He's just shocked from the news, that's all. Maybe his mood will lighten when he returns." said Dis. Joanne told Fili and Kili the news, and both of them are excited for Joanne and Thorin. "Where's Uncle? How is he taking the news?" asked Fili. "I don't know. All he said he needed was fresh air, and he walked away without saying a word to me. I'm confused and little upset too, at his reaction." said Joanne sadly.

"Well maybe he'll change when he'll return. He's probably shocked at the news." said Kili. "That's what your mother said, Kili. I surely hope you and Dis are right." sighed Joanne. Later, evening came and supper was ready. Thorin had not returned from his 'stroll for fresh air'. "Thorin should've been back here a long time ago." said Dis. "Maybe he's still taking a long walk. You know Thorin when he takes walks." said Dwalin. It wasn't until after supper they noticed that Thorin still had not returned. "This is getting ridiculous! I'm going to find him." snapped Joanne. "You're not going alone, Jo. I'm coming with you!" said Dis. "Me too." said Dwalin.

And so the three of them leave, making their journey into Dale. "I have a feeling he's went to a pub. That's the only place I think he would most likely go to." said Dwalin. Dis and Joanne nodded, and they followed Dwalin into the pub. The place was already packed, many people laughing and talking. "OH MAHAL!" exclaimed Dwalin. "What is it, Dwalin?" said Dis. "I'm not sure Joanne should be seeing this." said Dwalin. "Oh move out of my way, Dwalin!" snapped Joanne. Joanne entered the room. And to her shock and dismay, she saw Thorin sitting at a table, kissing another woman! And the woman was LOLA!

"Oh, Mahal, I think I'm going to faint!" shrieked Joanne.

"Dis, take Joanne home immediately, after you recover her. I'll deal with Thorin." said Dwalin. Dis nodded, and Dwalin helped Dis carry Joanne outside. "When she wakes up, take her home." said Dwalin, and Dwalin angrily entered back in the pub. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" roared Dwalin. Thorin looked at Dwalin. "What in the hell are you doing here, Dwalin?" snapped Thorin. "I should say the same with you. What in the hell are you doing with that trouble maker?" barked Dwalin. "That is none of your damn business, Dwalin son of Fundin!" yelled Thorin.

"You're coming home. I have just about had it with your shenanigans pal!" roared the dwarf, grabbing Thorin by the arm. "And as for you, Miss Lola, we'll deal with you and your father later!" snapped Dwalin. "Let go of me!" shouted Thorin, pushing Dwalin away. Suddenly, Dwalin punched Thorin in face, hitting him in the nose. "Now shut yer damn mouth! You're coming home, and we're going to discuss this!" barked Dwalin, as he dragged the dwarf out of the pub, taking him back home. Meanwhile, it took Dis quite a little while to calm Joanne.

Joanne was so upset, that she nearly knocked over the daughter of Thrain. "What happened, mother?" asked Fili. "Its your fool of an Uncle! That's what happened!" hissed Dis.

"What did he do?" said Kili. "You don't want to know but lets just say he really has done something horrendous, and disgraceful. O, I cannot wait to get my hands on that dwarf!" roared Dis. "I'm leaving, Dis." said Joanne. "No, Jo. You're not going any where, you understand me!" protested Dis. "I'm sorry, but Thorin really has messed up this time, and there is nothing you or anyone else for that matter to stop me." said Joanne. "Where are you going?" asked Kili. "To Rivendell." Joanne replied, and she walked out of the room, and she went to pack her belongings.

After she packed, she written a note to Thorin leaving it behind for him, and her wedding ring. This was the last straw for her, and just had enough. After writing the note, Joanne left, without saying a word to the others. Shortly, Dwalin and Thorin arrived. No sooner as Thorin and Dwalin enter the drawing room, Dis angrily approached her brother, punching him on the left side of his cheek. "What is this? Take a punch at Thorin night?" snapped Thorin. "Yes! You are not handling the news of the pregnancy well, and we like an explanation on why you are doing what you are doing!" yelled Dis.

"This behavior of yours is a disgrace and horrendous behavior. Are you not happy with Joanne being pregnant? Tell me are you?!" demanded Dwalin. "I-I don't know Dwalin!" shouted Thorin. "You can do much better than that, Thorin. You're not happy aren't you?" said Dis. "Its just that Jo told me she wasn't ready to have children just yet back in Ered Luin. And now, that we're back, and she's pregnant, it felt like it happened so soon." said Thorin. "Thorin, this no excuse of the behavior you pulled at the pub. You are a married dwarf. And you really have hurt Joanne, because she had saw you. And this time, I doubt that she will forgive you." said Dis.

Thorin bowed his head. "What have I done?" moaned Thorin softly. "Letting your pride control you again, Thorin. Remember what Gandalf had said? It nearly became your downfall before the Battle of the Five Armies, and appears to me it will become your downfall now." said Dwalin. "I must go talk to her." said Thorin, firmly, and he bolted out of the room. By the time he reached their bedchamber, he noticed that Joanne is gone, and her belongings. To Thorin's shock and dismay, he found a letter, and her wedding band, on top of the night stand. Thorin's heart sank. _Oh Mahal, she left me, _Thorin thought.

Thorin picked up the letter and read it:

_**Thorin,**_

_**You have really gone and messed up, and now you've done**_

_**Is most unforgivable and despicable. I'm leaving you, this time**_

_**For good. You will never see or our child again. This is farewell.**_

_**Joanne.**_

Thorin fell to his knees, releasing a loud yell. His voice echoed throughout the entire area. And it could be heard from downstairs. "Is that Thorin?" asked Dwalin. Dis and Dwalin quickly ran up to the bed chamber. "THORIN!" cried out Dis. "What's going on?" asked Dwalin. "She left me. She told me she never wants to see me again, she doesn't want me to see our child again. She took off her wedding band, leaving it here. She's gone, Dwalin." wept Thorin. "Oh no, we're not going to stand for this." said Dis firmly. "What? And what are you suggesting we should do, Dis?" snapped Thorin.

"You need to go after her. I know where she is heading, because she told me herself." said Dis. "Where?" asked Thorin. "Rivendell." Dis replied. "I'm going after her." said Thorin.

Thorin quickly grabbed his fur coat. "Have Fili take my place for me while I'm gone. How long as Joanne been gone, do you know?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. I didn't know she had left until you told me about it." said Dis. "Should I go with you, Thorin?" asked Dwalin. "No, I can do this myself. This is between Joanne and I." said Thorin. After Thorin packed his belongings, he left. _I brought this on myself, and I will make things right again, _Thorin thought.

It had been three or four days on the road, and Thorin received permission of going through Mirkwood. Thorin didn't want to tell Thranduil of his mistakes he had done with Joanne, because know Thranduil will give him a four hour lecture, most likely like some of the lectures Gandalf would've given him. After passing through Mirkwood, Thorin stopped to make camp. He realized he wasn't too far from Beorn's home. Thorin hoped that Joanne had made it to Beorn's home.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Thorin's POV**

After camping over night, I continued my journey the following morning to Beorn's home, hoping I would find Joanne visiting with Beorn. As I arrived on the skin changer's land, and approaching the large front door of Beorn's home. I knocked on the door. Beorn answered. "Master Thorin! I didn't expect you to visit! This is a surprise!" exclaimed Beorn, grinning. "Is Joanne here? Joanne had left, and she is supposedly making her way to Rivendell." I asked. "Actually she is here, but she is sleeping at the time. I also have another guest here too, whom you'll like to see." said Beorn.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice in the background. "We got a visitor, Beorn?" called out the familiar voice. I instantly recognized the voice. It was Bilbo's! I entered the home, and there stood the hobbit, looking at me. "You sure have the nerve to show up here." growled Bilbo, now glaring at me. Great, now the Halfling's angry with me too. "Bilbo, I have a lot of explaining to do." I said calmly.

"Oh, you have a lot of explaining to do, and a lot of kissing up to do, in order to win Jo back!" hissed Bilbo. "Bilbo, my behavior towards Joanne, was uncalled for, I didn't know what I was thinking. Not only I was stunned at hearing that she was pregnant, but I took everything the wrong way, and acting out of selfishness. And now she probably hates me and never wants to see me again. But Bilbo, I cannot live without here, and everyone wants here to come home. She cannot run away from her problems like this, she has to work things out." I said to Bilbo.

"She told me you kissed that dwarf woman in Dale. Thorin, how could you? Why did you do that? What had possessed you to behave so badly? Thorin, that is no way a King Under The Mountain should behave." said Bilbo. "How am I going to win her back? What should I do to win her back, Bilbo? It has take more than kind words and apology to win back Jo." I said. "True, it will take more than just kind words and a apology to win back Joanne, Thorin. Because she truly is heart broken. She has refused to speak to anyone, including myself and Beorn. In fact, she hadn't left her guest room since she arrived here, and hardly as eaten." said Bilbo.

"What should I do then?" I asked Bilbo. "Are you good at poetry, Thorin?" asked Bilbo. "I'm a little proficient at poetry, yes." I replied. "Well recite her a love sonnet. A lot of women love that stuff." said Bilbo. "Should I write her a song too?" I asked. "Its up to you. Do whatever it takes to win her back, and think creatively. In fact, she doesn't even know you're here since she is sleeping right now. My suggestion for you is to make a surprise." said Bilbo. "And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked Bilbo. "I will try and distract her when she does wake up. In the mean time, there is another room you can hide in to work on what you need to work on." suggested Bilbo.

I smiled at Bilbo. "Thank you, Bilbo!" I said to the hobbit. I picked up my belongings and entered another guest room. I considered of working on a poem and a song for her immediately. I spent hours in the guest room hard at work, with the door locked. And like Bilbo said, Jo doesn't know that I'm even here, which will make it surprise. Meanwhile, Bilbo, Beorn and Joanne had dinner, and I could hear Beorn and the hobbit talk, but Joanne remained silent. I just hope Joanne didn't pick up on the idea that Beorn invited me in his home, and realizing that I'm here. But she didn't.

**Joanne's POV:**

I just finished eating supper with Bilbo and Beorn, but I remained silent. My heart still hurting from Thorin's horrible behavior towards me and our child, and his fling with Lola. I knew all long he still loved that trouble making trash. After eating, I retired to my room for the night. And once again, the tears flowed down my cheeks, as I laid there in bed. Loneliness took control of me. As I sat there in bed, I started hallucinating. I could see an image of Thorin, standing in front of me, smiling, whispering words of love and comfort to me. Once I blinked again, there was no one standing in the room.

I think I lost my mind. I started missing him! How can I miss someone who just went off, dancing a Mexican dance on my heart? The room and the entire home of Beorn's fell silent. But nothing prepared for what I'm hearing in the background behind my room door. I started hearing music from a mandolin. I know it couldn't be Beorn, because Beorn had very little musical skill, and it couldn't be Bilbo either, because Bilbo never played an instrument before, unless he had just taken up music, learning from the elves. But it couldn't be.

Suddenly, a voice came in with the music, a very familiar deep voice,

A voice filled with emotion and sadness. It couldn't be. It cannot be who I think it is. I threw on my robe, and slowly opened the door, walking out into the room that lead into the Great Hall of Beorn's home. To my surprise, there sat Thorin, sitting on the floor, cross legged by the fire pit, playing on the mandolin and singing. His features filled with sadness and so much guilt, that I stood there frozen as I watched him. And he also knew that I was in the room. And I slowly moved closer to him. As I moved closer to Thorin, he noticed me standing there looking at him, and he turned his gaze to me as he played and sang.

Tears streaming down his face, as he played his song. But then, he went from singing to speaking in poetic words during the break of the song, but still he was playing on the mandolin. He looked amazingly beautiful, and vulnerable. I can see it in his eyes that he still loved me, and the regret in his features of his wrongs, strongly revealing from him. My heart raced. As the music progressed, he went from reciting poem with music, to back to singing again. Shortly, Thorin plucked a final chord on the mandolin, and he ended the music and song.

Thorin stood up, and he approached me, placing his hand on my cheek. "Jo, I have done wrong to you, and I will never forgive myself for my actions." whispered Thorin.

I stood there in complete silence, looking into his tear stricken blue eyes. And then, he broke down, falling to his knees. And for the first time, he openly wept, heavily Choking in between his tears. "Jo-Jo, I would never live with myself if I lost you. I swear, on my grandfather's grave I would never act this rash again. Come back to us, Jo. Come back to me." Thorin wept. I knelt down, gently taking the dwarf's hands, and suddenly, I collapsed right in his arms, tears streaming down my own face. "I-forgive you!" I whispered to Thorin.

Thorin looked at me, and he leaned towards me, kissing me passionately on the lips. "Never leave me again, promise?" Thorin whispered to me. "I promise." I replied softly, laying my head upon Thorin's broad chest. "And as for our child, I'm going to be a great father to our child." whispered Thorin. "Thorin, you are a great father. You are a father figure to your nephews, and they will tell you themselves you would make a wonderful father!" I said gently to Thorin,, brushing my hand on Thorin's cheek.

"Tomorrow morning, together, we will head back. If you are wanting to come back with me." said Thorin. "I'll come back with you!" I replied. And then, Thorin took something out of his pocket. It was my wedding band that I left behind, and he slipped it on my hand.

**Narrator:**

The next morning, Thorin and Joanne woke up and joined Bilbo and Beorn for breakfast. The two of them smiled as they sat together at the dining room table, and smiling. "See? My suggestion worked didn't it?" whispered Bilbo. Thorin grinned. "Yes, Bilbo. Thank you." said Thorin. "I'm glad to hear the two of you made up. Besides that, a child has to have two parents! Getting along that is." said Beorn. "He's right. You two are becoming parents, Joanne surely cannot raise the child on her own. There's an old saying, it takes a village to raise a child." said Bilbo.

Joanne laughed. "Yes, I have heard of that saying before, Bilbo!" said Joanne. "We will be returning home today. We don't want to over welcome our stay with Beorn." said Thorin. "Oh, couldn't you at least stay for one more night?" asked Beorn. "He wants to hear some more dwarf stories!" grinned Bilbo. "And songs!" Beorn added. Joanne and Thorin laughed. And they both agreed to stay one more night with Beorn and Bilbo as well. Bilbo missed the companionship of Joanne and Thorin. And during their stay, Bilbo told Joanne and Thorin his issues with the Sackville Baggins, since Thorin asked how home life is for the hobbit after the Battle of Five Armies.

Bilbo told them not long after he returned home from the journey, the Sackville Baggins organized an auction to sell his home, and he managed to buy everything back with some of the treasure Thorin had given him. "Now my people are spreading rumors of me being the richest hobbit in the Shire, and word came to the Sackville's, and now they're constantly hounding me!" said Bilbo. "You don't want me to deal with them. I'll give them a piece of my mind!" grinned Thorin. "The next time they give you any more trouble, Bilbo. Let us know." said Joanne.

"Joanne, they are my relatives. I can handle them. I have done it many times before." smiled Bilbo. After breakfast, Joanne decided she would take a bath to freshen up while, Thorin told stories of rebuilding Erebor, Dale and Lake Town. Then he told Beorn of the beautiful wedding/coronation ceremony, and of their honeymoon in the Blue Mountains, at first started off very sour, that had Bweil and Lola causing trouble between the two of them, and almost caused Joanne ending up in a dungeon due to false accusations.

But Thorin stopped the story briefly. He wanted to get Lola out of his mind. Especially after the unfortunate incident at the pub, that nearly destroyed his and Joanne's marriage.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Narrator:**

Three days later, Thorin and Joanne departed from Beorn's home, making their way back home. "Stay close to me." said Thorin, holding Joanne's hand. Once they arrived in Lake Town, they stopped at an Inn for the night to rest. The two of them ate in the pub and had something to drink. "You wait right here, I'll go order our drinks." said Thorin. Joanne nodded. And Thorin leaves the table. Meanwhile, Joanne sat and waited, but she didn't realize that her and Thorin had been watched. By Bweil and Lola. Bweil growled, but then he grinned, and he approached Joanne's table.

"You have the nerve to show up here, doll." growled Bweil. "You!" sneered Joanne. "Oh, there is no need to get hasty with me, miss. Lets put our differences aside, shall we? A nice woman like you don't deserve to be with an arrogant dwarf king such as Thorin Oakenshield." said Bweil moving way too close to Joanne, and he placed his hand on Joanne's cheek, but Joanne shoved the dwarf's hand away. "Get your hands off of me!" snapped Joanne. "Come on sugar, at least I'm being nice to yer." grinned Bweil. Joanne tried to look for Thorin.

But there was no sign of him. "Don't bother looking for Thorin, he won't help you! My daughter is keeping him occupied." purred Bweil. "LIAR!" screamed Joanne. Suddenly, Bweil grabbed Joanne by the shoulders. "THORIN!" screamed Joanne. Meanwhile, Thorin could hear Joanne scream, but no sooner as he was about to run to her aid, Lola stopped him. "You're not seriously thinking helping that little wretch are you?" said Lola, standing in front of Thorin. "Move out of my way, Lola!" barked Thorin. "No! You were betrothed to me, and you're mine!" yelled Lola.

"No, you're not! I say move!" yelled Thorin, pushing Lola out of the way, and he arrived at the table where Joanne and himself had seated, and he saw Bweil all over Joanne. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" roared Thorin, running to the dwarf, roughly grabbing him, taking him off of Bweil. Suddenly, Bweil assaulted Thorin. "STOP IT!" screamed Joanne. "Look! That dwarf is attacking the King Under The Mountain!" cried out one of the patrons. Luckily, Bard just so happened to be inside the pub, and he entered, and he saw Thorin on the floor.

"You! You just assaulted the King Under The Mountain!" barked Bard at Bweil. "What's it to you?" growled Bweil. Joanne quickly knelt down.

"Thorin! You're not hurt are you?" said Joanne softly. "No. I'm fine. Just bruised." mumbled Thorin, and he slowly sat up. "I don't think we should be here, we need to go home, Thorin. We're half way there." said Joanne. Bard approached Thorin and Joanne. "Are you two okay?" asked Bard. "I'm fine, Bard." said Thorin. "Don't worry about Bweil and Lola, they are going to be locked up in our dungeon cells until further notice." said Bard. "Let me know. Because I want to hold a trial on the two of them. Normally I don't do this, but I'm going to give them a harsh sentence for assaulting me." said Thorin. "I want to be at this trial too." said Joanne.

Joanne held on to her husband. "I'm so glad you're not hurt, Thorin!" whispered Joanne. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine. I'm scrape and bruise free." said Joanne. Thorin sighed. "You are right, we should be getting home. We're only three or four hours away. Thank you for helping, Bard." said Thorin, smiling, and shaking the man's hand. "You're welcome, my lord!" said Bard. "Thorin, wait!" called out Bard. Thorin turned. "Yes?" said Thorin. "My oldest daughter has been asking a lot of Fili. Do you think its okay if she visits him?" asked Bard, grinning.

Thorin laughed.

"Bard, you know your daughter is more than welcome to visit my nephew!" smiled Thorin, and he and Joanne continued their journey back home. Hours later, Thorin and Joanne finally made it home, and of course no sooner as they entered, they been getting bombarded by friends and family, delighted to see their return, and happy. "You two finally made up?" asked Dwalin. "Yes. With a little help from a hobbit, a song and a poem, I won my beloved Joanne back." smiled Thorin. "Come on, everyone, let the two of them breathe. They just returned from a long journey. Take off your things, unpack and meet us in the drawing room." said Dis.

Thorin looked at his sister and smiled. "Thank you." said Thorin. And so after Thorin and Joanne unpacked their belongings, and they met up with the others in the drawing room. Thorin told them about their running in with Bweil and Lola in Lake Town. "There will be a trial in two days. Tomorrow I'm going to have Bweil and Lola transferred to the dungeons here." said Thorin. "What is the deal with those two?" asked Dis. "They're retaliating because they got exiled from Ered Luin." replied Dwalin. "Well that was on their doings. They had no business stirring up trouble with Joanne and Thorin." said Dis.

"They're low life's anyway, Dis. They are known to be con artists for years." said Dwalin.

"In fact it was Bweil whom got Dwalin banned from a pub from picking a fight with him." said Balin. "How long ago was that?" asked Joanne. "Years ago, when we're young." said Balin. "You got banned, and it wasn't even your fault? Now that's wrong." said Joanne. "Exactly." said Dwalin with a shrug. "Don't worry. They're trouble making days are going to end in two days." said Thorin. "Why does every time your life is just about to begin and some nut jobs have come around and spoil it?" asked Joanne. "There's an old saying, there's a lot of them in every corner of the world!" grinned Dwalin.

"What's that?" asked Fili. "Ass hats, Fili." said Thorin. Kili laughed. "Young ears and women are present you know, Uncle." grinned Kili. Thorin snorted. Joanne sat down in her chair and sighed. It felt nice to be back at home again, and to listen to the antics of Fili and Kili. Joanne too cannot wait to the day of the trial. This would be Thorin's first trial as King Under The Mountain. Several days later, the day came of the trial. Two guards escorted Bweil and Lola into the Throne room. Many people gathered to observe Erebor's first criminal trial.

Thorin knew Bard would be present, but didn't expect Gandalf to arrive. Dwalin announced the trial to begin. "Allow me to speak, please." said Joanne standing up. Thorin nodded.

Joanne stepped down, looking at the two dwarves. "You two have a history, so I've been told as con artists and thieves, and known to work your way into the council of the dwarves. But to destruct the lives of a King and Queen is the most felonious and treacherous thing to do. You have shown no respect to your people, or your king. And this is why we are having the trial. You have assaulted not only the King, but myself as well. Do you take pride among your people? Do you have any respect for your own people, and other races who are willing to help out your people?" said Joanne.

Thorin smiled proudly at Joanne. _Her queenly instincts kicked in! I'm so proud of her, _Thorin thought as he continued to listen to Joanne speak. "Now, we shall let our King bring forth his judgment." concluded Joanne, looking at her husband, and she sat down next to him. Thorin stood up, glaring at Bweil and Lola. "Bweil Copper Fire, Lola Copper Fire, how do you plea of your assault?" demanded Thorin. "Guilty." replied Lola firmly. But Bweil didn't reply. "Bweil, you haven't answered." said Thorin.

"I don't answer to those who done my daughter wrong!" scowled Bweil. "No Bweil! It was your daughter who done ME wrong!" barked Thorin, his eyes glaring at the dwarf.

"She had left me for another person, and you allowed her to do so. I, in fact was never interested in her any way because I have responsibilities already on my shoulder. You, Bweil, have no respect for your people, your country or your KING! And I say, you are guilty!" roared Thorin, his booming voice echoing throughout the room. Joanne smiled at her husband, seeing how powerful he is as King. And it excited her. Just the way he demanded, and how his booming voice echoing throughout the room.

Thorin stared at them. "Now its time for the sentencing. My sentence to the two of you is death." said Thorin, icily. "Death?! Now you're majesty, isn't that just a little to harsh of a punishment?" pleaded Bweil. "Bweil, you assaulted a King, and a Queen. And it is considered a felon, back where I come from, and the both of you deserve death for the assault." said Joanne. "The two of you will await execution in the dungeons. The execution date will be next week. Guards, take them to the dungeons." announced Thorin. And the guards took Bweil and Lola to the dungeons.

Later, when that was over, Thorin and the others met in the dining hall for lunch. Thorin had remained silent during the entire time of their meal and it worried Joanne.

"Thorin, you haven't spoken much since we came in here. Are you okay?" asked Joanne. "I am a good King, am I?" asked Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, why are you asking that? Of course you're a good king." said Joanne. "I don't know. It's just that I just sentenced two dwarves to execution. Killing two dwarves under my own hand-I-!" broke off Thorin. "Is that what this is all about?" asked Joanne. "Joanne, I feel like I may be a little hard on the punishment on Bweil and Lola." said Thorin. "Are you frikken kidding me Thorin? Those two had done us all wrong in the past! Those two deserve execution!" snapped Dwalin.

"Thorin, you made the right decision of sending them to execution. I understand this is your first time doing this. But Bweil and Lola deserve it. They have done our family wrong and you wrong in the past, and they have caused Joanne a lot of hurt as well. Thorin, you made the right decision. Let it go!" said Dis. "You really think I made a good call?" asked Thorin. "Of course you did, dear. You are a great King, and I'm proud of you! We're all proud of you!" said Joanne, smiling, and she took her husband's hands. "Thank you. That means a whole lot!" said Thorin, smiling at his wife, kissing her hands.

"Now lets eat! I'm so starving I can eat a cow!" said Joanne.

"Well at the rate you're going in your pregnancy Jo, you're starting to look like a cow! MOO!" chirped Kili. "Hey! Trying carrying a living thing inside you for nine months and see how that feels!" said Joanne. "I don't think I want too." said Kili. Dis laughed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Four months later…**

Oin had recommended Joanne, now further along in her pregnancy to not over do it, during her last term of pregnancy, and so everyone around Joanne made sure she had plenty of rest, as well as some exercise. Thorin had been busy a lot with his duties as King, that Joanne had rarely seen him. The only times she did see Thorin was at meal times, and when they are in their chamber together. Things had not been easy for the both of them considering of the mood swings Joanne had during the pregnancy, that kept Thorin away from Joanne.

At nights, Thorin would turn his back on her in bed. And it was starting to take its toll on Joanne emotionally. In the back of her mind, Joanne felt like a burden, and a nag, and she also felt that Thorin was starting to lose interest in her. She kept all these feelings inside her for a long time. And it seemed like this every night. The others also even noticed this, and it concerned them. Joanne wanted to bring this subject up to anyone who is willing to listen, but she didn't want to impose her issues on any of them. And it made Joanne felt lonely. And her depression began to sink in.

It had been three weeks, Joanne's depression worsened, and this time, Dis spoken up, tired of seeing Joanne moping around, especially that Joanne had remained confined in her room, not willing to become social to anyone. Even at different events, such as small balls, or festivals, Joanne had been remaining confined. It wasn't too long that Durin's Day is approaching, and Dis, and everyone who loved and adored Joanne didn't want to see Joanne cooped up in her room during that time.

"I need to talk to her. The poor girl hasn't been herself in a long time." said Dis. "It seems her depression has gotten worse." said Oin. "No kidding, Oin. I don't understand why she didn't come to us to her problems." said Dis. "Well maybe she didn't want to impose, mum." said Kili. "Kili, we're her family now. She has married into the family. I always told Jo, if she needed anything or have any problems, I would be more than happy to help her!" said Dis. "Maybe its time you say something, Dis. Because some of this involves Thorin too. And I really hate to say this, but I feel he's the cause of Jo's depression." said Dwalin.

"Then I need to sit down with the two of them and ask them what in the hell is going on. But I'm going to speak with Joanne alone one on one first." said Dis.

Joanne shortly came down to join the others for lunch. "Jo, you really need to eat. You haven't touched anything on your plate since you came in here." said Gloin. "I'm not hungry, Gloin." said Joanne. "Joanne, I think its time for you to talk to us about what is going on with you. For the past several weeks, even a month or so, you have been staying to yourself, hardly spoken, barely eating. Please Jo, we are all worried about you." said Dis. Joanne couldn't take it anymore, she had to talk to someone about it, at least to her friends and family. And finally, Joanne opened up to them.

She told them that her and Thorin had not been really close of late. She understood how busy Thorin is, but it seemed like every night, Thorin didn't want to cuddle with her, or kiss her good night. Their intimacy went from hot in the beginning to cold as ice, as Joanne had put it. "Its me! I cannot help it that the mood swings had taken over. Its part of the pregnancy. And really he shouldn't keep away from me because of it. Maybe he has lost interest in me because I've gotten so fat, and he's tired of looking at me." said Joanne sadly. "Now Joanne, that isn't true! I have no idea what's going on with Thorin, and we are getting to the bottom of this this evening." said Dis.

"He won't talk about it, Dis." said Joanne. "Oh yes, he will. Because I'm going to make him talk about it." said Dis, firmly. Shortly, Thorin entered the dining hall joining the others. And everyone took notice that instead of Thorin normally sitting next to Joanne, he sat in between Balin and Dwalin. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." said Joanne. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO! You are staying put, young lady!" said Gloin, pushing Joanne back down in her chair. "We're going to discuss this together. Its time for a family meeting!" Dis called out.

"Dis, I'm the one that usually calls for family meetings!" snapped Thorin, glaring at his sister. "I'm sorry, Thorin, but this time I'M calling it! We're going to have a discussion on you and Joanne. In case you haven't noticed Thorin, the past several weeks and about a month, Joanne had been depressed. She hardly ate, spoken, and she had been keeping to herself. Not to mention of what she told me, and it worries all of us. Especially about the two of you." said Dis. "Dis, what goes on between Jo and I isn't your concern." said Thorin coldly.

"To hell it is our concern! You two are married, she married into OUR family! Yes, it is concern, and I can that the two of you aren't happy! And I demand to know what is going on here!" Dis snapped angrily. "Yes, Thorin." said Gloin. Joanne stood up.

"You no longer have any interest in me do you? I noticed our intimacy has gone from hot to cold. I've been trying to cuddle with you, but you turn from me. Every time I want to talk about it, you always say, 'some other time' or 'not now, I'm tired' over, and over again!" snapped Joanne. "Jo, its not that." began Thorin softly. "Then what in the hell is it?" asked Joanne. "Well for one, you've been moody, always tired, and every time I turn around you always end up sleeping while I am talking to you!" argued Thorin.

"That's bologna, Thorin! I tried talking to you, you keep rejecting me! I'm not the one with the problem. You're the one with the problem!" shouted Joanne, and she stood up, angrily walking out of the dining hall. Thorin sighed. "She's right. I'm the one with the problem. I haven't been a very good husband to her lately." said Thorin quietly. "You shouldn't allow her pregnancy mood swings get to you, Thorin. You have dealt with this before, and you dealt with it well! Remember when I was carrying Fili, how moody I was?" Dis reminded her brother.

And Thorin laughed. "Yes. In fact, you were so moody, you became demanding like a first ranking officer of an army." said Thorin. "Has Joanne ever done that to you?" asked Dis. "Yes. Its, 'Thorin do this', 'Thorin, do that'!" said Thorin.

Dis stared Thorin into his face. "Get used to it. You're a married dwarf now!" hissed Dis. Thorin sighed. Thorin left the dining hall to find Joanne. He shortly found her outside on the balcony, looking out over the towns of Dale and Lake Town. Joanne stood there, feeling the breeze going through her hair, as tears dropped on the parapets of the mountain. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. "I figure I would find you out here!" said a deep voice behind her. Joanne turned, and there stood Thorin, approaching her.

"Thorin." said Joanne, her voice rusty from weeping. "Jo, I haven't been a very good husband to you lately, and I apologize. I don't know what came over me, and Dis has told me what you've been telling her. Jo, I want to set the record straight. I have never, never lost interest in you. I have no idea what possessed you to think that, Jo. I thought you lost interest in me." said Thorin. "Thorin, I would never lost interest in you. And if I have been tired a lot lately, I apologize." said Joanne. "There is no need to apologize, Jo. I should be the one to apologize for not being that supportive to you." said Thorin softly, gently brushing his hand on Joanne's cheek.

"So you still love me then?" asked Joanne.

"Of course I still love you, Jo! I would never stop loving you! You are my heart, and my life! You're my queen, and my wife!" whispered Thorin, taking Joanne into his arms. "Oh, Thorin." whispered Joanne, laying her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "How about this? Tomorrow, you and I are going out on a private picnic outing, just the two of us. How's that sound?" asked Thorin. Joanne smiled, her eyes lit up with excitement. She loved picnics. "Besides that, Jo, you cannot be depressed, not on Durin's day. And you are going to have fun." grinned Thorin.

"I don't have anything to wear." said Jo. Thorin snorted. "Oh, you will have something to wear. I have already placed order for your gown." grinned Thorin. Joanne laughed. "I cannot wait to see it." said Joanne. "You'll see it when the day comes, Jo." said Thorin. After standing outside for a while, the King and Queen later walked back inside, joining the others in the drawing room. The others smiled, as they entered, and they noticed Tauriel and Legolas visited, alongside with a new elf, named Lithwenia, whom is to marry Legolas.

"Congratulations, Legolas!" beamed Kili. "We're going to be married next week. Mirkwood has been busy with the wedding plans." said Legolas. "I wish you the best of luck, Legolas!" smiled Joanne. "But that's not the only announcement, Uncle. There is another." said Kili.

Thorin and Joanne, as well as the others turned their attention to Kili. "I offered my hand in marriage to Tauriel, and she accepted. And the best part it, Thranduil offered us his blessing. And all we need right now is your blessing, Uncle." said Kili, looking a little nervous, afraid how his Uncle would react to the thought of Kili marrying an elf. But to Kili's surprise, Thorin grinned, the brightest grin, and he embraced his nephew and Tauriel. "You have my blessing, Kili! Congratulations! I am happy for the both of you." smiled Thorin.

But suddenly, Kili's bright expression turned serious. "What's wrong, Kili?" asked Thorin. "That only means that I have decided to step down as heir to the throne, Uncle. Please don't be angry." said Kili. "Kili, why would I be angry? It was choice you decided on your own, not mine." said Thorin, kindly. "So you're saying that you accept the fact, that I've done that?" said Kili. Thorin nodded. Kili grinned, and he embraced his Uncle. "I'm glad to hear that you and Aunt Jo made up." said Kili. "Yes, and we're going on a picnic outing to make up for lost time." said Thorin, smiling.

"Just don't anything I wouldn't do!" teased Fili. "Fili!" said Thorin and Joanne together. "Fili, would they do that, when Jo is pregnant?" said Kili. Everyone laughed.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Joanne's POV:**

The next morning, Thorin and I went out on our picnic excursion. And we enjoyed ourselves. After we ate our picnic lunch, Thorin took me on a boat ride, following that, we sat underneath a tree, and he sang a song that he is going to sing at the banquet during Durin's Day. In fact, he composed several songs that he himself, and the other dwarves will play during the banquet. And as always he sounded beautiful, especially with his harp. I reminded Thorin that I am getting close to having our child, but it was the matter of timing.

Who knows? I could be having him or her on Durin's Day! After the picnic excursion, we went back home, happy with the day we enjoyed together. Of course Thorin had to get back to his work immediately once we arrived, but I didn't mind. I spent the remainder of the day telling Dis and the others how much fun Thorin and I had on our little picnic. "He took you for a boat ride? How romantic!" sighed Sigrid, whom came to visit with Fili. And she gave Fili a side glance. "Hint, hint. We should try that sometime!" grinned Sigrid. Fili laughed. "I promise I'll take you for a boat ride, Sigrid." grinned Fili.

**Narrator:**

A month later, Durin's Day came. Joanne worn her special gown that Thorin had ordered for her, and Dis helped with Joanne's hair. Joanne looked very beautiful. She was indeed ready for the banquet. When she finished, she waited to be escorted to the Banquet Hall by her husband. When Thorin entered their chamber, he smiled at her. "You look beautiful, my dear." said Thorin. "And you're very handsome, my king!" purred Joanne. "Are you ready?" asked Thorin, extending his arm. "I'm ready." Joanne replied, and she took Thorin's arm.

Thorin guided her into the Banquet Hall, where they sat at a large, long table. At their side, sat Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, and the remaining companions. Joanne smiled. "This place looks festive." said Joanne. "I can see the excitement in your eyes." said Thorin. Before everyone started eating, Thorin began to make a speech, and Joanne listened. His speech sounded beautiful, and the words moved through her. He looked powerful and kingly, and she admired him as spoke to the large crowd of dwarves in the hall. Before ending the speech, Thorin talked about their child, soon to be born.

When the speech ended, the feasting began.

Followed by music provided by a group of dwarven musicians playing happy music. There was the sound of harps, flutes, lutes, drums, and whistles. After some of the dwarves finished eating, the dancing started, and there was some singing heard too. Joanne so very badly wanted to dance, but with her condition, she couldn't, so she sat in her chair and danced in her chair to the amusement of Thorin and the others. "What are you doing?' asked Thorin with amusement. "Chair dancing." Joanne replied. Thorin laughed.

"Just do not over do it!" teased Thorin. "Thorin!" chuckled Joanne, and she gave her husband a playful nudge. Later on during the banquet, many of the dwarves requested Thorin to sing. Joanne remembered Thorin telling her he had composed several songs he is going to sing that night. Thorin stood up, and walked over to where the dwarf musicians are located, taking up a harp, he began to play. Followed by the other dwarves. Shortly, Thorin started to sing. And the other musicians, as well as Thorin's companions, and all the dwarves joined in with Thorin.

Joanne smiled and watched in amazement as she listened to Thorin and everyone sing. It was nothing like anything she heard before, not even when she is alone with Thorin and hearing him sing. He sounded more beautiful than ever.

It was during one of the songs, that it happened. Joanne reached for her stomach. "Uh oh! OW!" cried out Joanne. "What is it, Jo?" asked Dis. "Dis, I'm going to have the baby!" exclaimed Joanne. "THORIN! She's going to deliver!" cried out Dis. Thorin and the dwarves quickly stopped the singing and music. Thorin ran as fast as he could to get to her. Once he was near Joanne, he picked her up and carried her to their bed chamber. "Oin, come with me! We're going to have our baby tonight!" cheered Thorin. Oin smiled, as he followed Thorin and Dis out of the Banquet Hall.

They shortly arrived in the bed chamber. Thorin gently placed Joanne on the bed. "I think we need to change you into your old clothes Jo, really quick." said Thorin. "Not with everyone looking over my shoulder, I'm not!" snapped Joanne. Dis laughed. "Gentlemen, you may have to step out for a minute while Joanne changes." said Dis. "Hey, she's my wife! I have a right to!" protested Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield!" said Dis, firmly. "Yes, Dis." said Thorin. Thorin and Oin stepped outside of the room while Joanne changed into her night clothes. Once she had done, Dis allowed Thorin and Oin back in the room.

Joanne already comfortable in her bed, still feeling the contractions.

"How long is this going to have to go on?" said Joanne. "Sometimes these things can go on for hours, maybe more than that." said Dis. "Oh!" moaned Joanne. "Oh thanks for reminding her, Dis." said Thorin sarcastically. Hours went by, Joanne's screams could be heard throughout the corridors of Erebor. "When I tell you to push, Jo, push!" Oin instructed Joanne. Joanne nodded. Thorin took his wife's hand. "Its okay, Jo. Pretty soon our child will be born!" whispered Thorin. "Now push, Jo!" said Oin. Joanne began pushing with all her might, and she yelled as she pushed. As she pushed, she would grunt, and then yell again.

Suddenly, they could hear a small wail, and their baby is born. A son. "You have a son, Thorin and Joanne!" grinned Oin. Thorin and Joanne looked at each other and smiled. After Dis washed up the infant, she handed over the newborn gently in the arms of Joanne. "He's beautiful!" whispered Thorin. "He looks like you. We shall call him, Thror III." said Joanne. Hearing this, and giving their son the namesake of Thorin's grandfather, Thorin felt so moved of this, tears of joy appeared in his eyes. "You want to hold Thror, Thorin?" asked Joanne. "Of course." smiled Thorin.

Joanne allowed Thorin to hold the newborn boy. "He looks just like you." smiled Dis.

"Welcome to the family, son! Someday when you get older, I will teach you everything I know, and you'll get to meet your cousins, Fili and Kili who would love to play with you!" whispered Thorin. "Should I sent for the boys?" asked Dis. "Please do, Dis!" called out Joanne. Dis went to get Fili and Kili, and they quickly entered the room. "Look at our baby cousin! He's so beautiful! He looks like you Uncle!" grinned Kili. "He has a little bit of all of us actually." said Fili. "Very well put, Fili." smiled Joanne. "Lets give the mother and father some alone time with their child!" said Dis.

"Good idea!" said Oin. And the others left, leaving Thorin and Joanne alone with their newborn son, Thror III. "This is the happiest day of my life. Not only we have a son, we had him on Durin's day." said Thorin. Joanne smiled. "I love it when you are happy, Thorin!" said Joanne. "Thank you Jo! You have changed my life! You are made me a husband, a king and a father! I accomplished all the goals I wanted to accomplish, thanks to you! You made my dreams come true!" said Thorin, kissing Joanne on the lips. "That's my job!" grinned Joanne.

End.


End file.
